Choices
by YTSHomie
Summary: AU. Emma Swan and Regina Mills come together during the most unexpected times, hiding their feelings for each other can't and won't last forever. With troubled past and promising futures, these two are bond to one another, whether they know it or not. G!P. SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Here it is...please tell me what you think. REVIEW! This is going to be a true love story, hands down. Hope you all enjoy...**

Chapter 1

Emma Swan slammed the door of her dad's truck, "Alright dad, I guess this is where we say goodbye…"

David looked up at the San Antonio International Airport sign and sighed, he looked at Emma with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to miss you kid."

Emma smiled sadly, "Aw daddy, I'm going to miss you too," she launched at him with a tight hug.

He hugged her back and kissed her head, he pulled away with a smirk, "Stay away from girls, they're vicious," he chuckled as he fixed her baseball cap.

She chuckled, "It's not me, it's them, they can't get enough of me."

"That's partially my fault. Oh and be nice to your mom will ya'?" He asked.

She nodded, "Sure thing. I haven't seen her in 10 years dad, I hardly know her."

"That's not true Em, you talk to her all the time. Your boxes should be there by now," David stated.

"Cool. Uh look, my plane is going to be leaving soon, I'll call you as soon as I land," she kissed his cheek, ignoring his statement, "I love you."

"I love you too Emma," he smiled, "Be safe! Stay out of trouble!"

 **XXXXX**

Emma leaned her head against the the window as she listened to her mother talk, she hadn't seen Storybrooke in so long, it still looked the same.

"So are you excited about going to college?" Mary-Margaret asked her distant daughter.

"Yeah, Northbrooke University seems cool. Dad said he had fun while he was there," Emma answered.

"Yeah, we did. It's where we met," she smiled.

"Really? I didn't know that," Emma said.

"Really? Your father never told you that story?" Mary-Margaret asked sadly.

"Nope, I didn't even know you two met in college," the blonde said.

"Wow, well that's David for you," she mumbled to herself, "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

 **XXXXX**

"Woah, is this mine?" Emma said, "Cool."

Mary-Margaret was happy she was able to put a smile on her 18 year old's face, "Yeah, your dad said you needed a new laptop and you like to produce and DJ and stuff...so I thought you wouldn't mind a MacBook."

"It's awesome, thank you," Emma smiled.

Mary-Margaret sat next to her, "So, I heard you got into a little trouble in Texas. Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really," Emma said.

"Please? I want to know more about you, Emma please try to let me in," she said.

Emma sighed, "Uh ok, well my ex girlfriend got me into some trouble. She hung with some mad people, I got arrested."

"That's not really telling me much but I'll take it," She smiled, "Well I'll let you get prepared for bed, orientation is at noon so we'll be leaving early so you can get settled in your apartment and stuff."

* * *

Northbrooke University was only an hour and a half from Storybrooke, since Regina lived there her whole life, a hour and a half seemed like a journey. She was finally in college and finally getting away from her mother.

"Dear, I want nothing but perfect grades, do you understand?" Cora asked her youngest daughter.

"Yes mother," Regina nodded.

"Zelena is excited you're going to attending school with her," Cora smiled, "I asked her to keep an eye on you."

"Mother, I'll be 18 soon, I don't need to be watched every second of everyday," Regina said.

"I know that Regina but this is college, students will be coming from all over the country. You don't know what they are capable and you're a very beautiful girl-"

"I'm not going to get hurt mother, I'm not dumb or naïve," Regina stated.

"I know dear, I just want you to be safe, that's all," Cora smiled.

* * *

"Yo Swan!" Neal called, "Welcome to your new home!"

Emma smiled, "Neal, it's been too long," she hugged her best friend.

"Tell me about it, Texas still the same?" He asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, how was Boston?" Emma asked.

"Dude, so cold," he chuckled, "Nothing like Dallas."

"Nothing's like Dallas," she chuckled as she fixed her baseball cap, "So who all will be staying with us? Me, you, August and…?"

"Mulan, her name is Mulan, she's from Storybrooke," Neal nodded, "Where's your mom?"

"In the car, waiting for me to come back with the keys," Emma said.

He tossed her the keys, "They're yours."

"Woohoo baby! College!" Emma yelled as she jogged to the car.

Neal shook his head and laughed, "Woohoo."

 **XXXXX**

"B?" Regina called as she entered her room, "Belle?!"

"Yeah?" Belle called from her room. They lived in a suite style dorm, two bedrooms on the side with a bathroom in the middle.

"Hi!" Regina smiled as she hugged her best friend tight, "How long have you been here?"

"Uh about an hour, my dad just left," Belle stated, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine, still in the car. How was Australia with your mom?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh my gosh, so fun. I felt so free, I love the beaches there," Belle smiled.

Regina smiled, she was happy for her best friend, "Well I'm happy you enjoyed your summer, hopefully when we go back to Storybrooke you can make up with you father."

"I don't want to, he's just a big bully," Belle frowned.

"Well, we're in college now. Away from all of our problems and stress," Regina smirked, "And I heard there's a party tonight."

* * *

On the shores of Maine, a couple hundred college kids could be found having the time of their lives. Beer, weed, and short shorts were in attendance as the students of NBU partied on the rocks by the lighthouse.

"This is wild," Emma smirked as she arrived with Neal by her side, "Who owns the lighthouse?"

"Some kid named Graham, has rich parents. They probably don't know we're here," he chuckled.

Emma looked at Neal with worried eyes, "Neal, I can't get in trouble, what if the police show up?"

"I'll protect you, you know that," Neal gave her a smile, "Em, you've had a rough year. I want you to enjoy yourself here, it's college."

"Yeah I know, thanks Neal," she smiled.

"No problem. Now, let's get to know these ladies," he smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina you remember Ruby right?" Belle asked as they sat on a big rock by the water.

"Yes, you've only had a crush on her since forever," Regina scoffed, "Let me guess, she's here?"

"Not only is she here but she's friends with your sister and Graham," Belle smiled.

"Hmm, well I'd say you need to go to talk to her instead of talking to me," Regina smirked.

Belle looked at Ruby talking to Graham and Zelena, she laughed, "She's so pretty…"

"Go go go!" Regina pushed her best friend towards her crush.

"Wait, I don't know what to say," Belle froze.

"Just go over and talk to my sister, tell her about Australia or something, just go!" Regina exclaimed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok sitting by yourself?" Belle asked.

"I'll be fine, I have social media to keep me company," Regina shrugged.

"Ok, love you!" Belle called as she walked off.

"You too!" Regina called back.

Emma was talking to a girl named Ashley when she spotted Regina sitting on a rock alone, she looked so beautiful, the moonlight loved her. She wore black shorts and loose black blouse but to Emma, she was the brightest person at the party, "Uh excuse me for a minute," she told Elsa before walking away without hearing the girl's response, she walked over behind Regina. After quickly checking her own appearance, cargo pants and a baseball tee, she cleared her throat a little, "May I sit next to you?"

Regina looked over her shoulder, "Oh um sure."

Emma sat next to her, "I'm Emma."

Regina blushed, "Hi, I'm Regina."

"So, where ya' from?" Emma asked.

"Storybrooke, born and raised," Regina nodded.

Emma nodded, "Cool, I was born there, moved to Texas when I was 8."

"Really? I'm pretty sure Texas is much more exciting than Storybrooke," Regina gave a meek smile before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Eh I don't know, Storybrooke has some hidden jewels," Emma said smoothly with hearts in her eyes, talking about Regina.

Unfortunately, the brunette didn't catch onto that, she looked out at the water, "It's so pretty out here."

"Yeah, I like the water, it's calming," Emma smiled a little, "So are you a freshman?"

"Yes, are you?" Regina asked, turning to look at Emma, her breath hitches when she spots Emma's eyes.

"Yeah," she looked into Regina's eyes as well, "Your eyes are very-"

"Emma!" Neal called as he ran up, "Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, I've been right here talking to Regina," Emma smiled.

"Hi, I'm Neal," he extended his hand, she shook it, "Sorry but the Feds are here."

Emma remained cool, "Oh, I think we should get out of here. It very nice meeting you Regina," Emma smiled.

"You too Emma, you as well Neal," Regina smiled sweetly.

"Well, goodnight," Emma grabbed Regina's hand, kissed it, and jetted off with Neal.

* * *

After everyone moved in on Saturday and parties, Northbrooke University seemed to calm down. It was Wednesday and school was in full effect, Emma and Regina hadn't seen eachother since Saturday night.

"So you really haven't seen her?" Belle asked as her and Regina walked through the quad.

"Nope, I've seen Neal though. He told me that they share an apartment on the far west side of campus. Belle...how did you know you liked girls?" Regina asked nervously.

Belle smirked knowingly at her best friend, "When I began to feel attraction towards them, when I began liking them seriously. It started off as crushes...but now I know, I like girls...and boys of course. Why do you ask?"

"I...think I have a crush on a girl that I've only seen one time in my entire life," Regina scoffed.

"I knew it," Belle brushed her shoulder against Regina's, "I spotted her," she froze, "She's leaving out of Cambridge Hall, look."

Regina whipped her head to her right, there she was, wearing jeans and a baseball tee, heading for the softball field, "She's so cute."

"Wait, there's Ruby...they know each other," Belle smirked, "This could work."

"I don't know about this Belle…"

"Shh, I'll be your guide Regina. First things first, we have to get her to notice you again because all of the girls definitely notice her," Belle scoffed.

Regina watched Ana and her friend Ashley talking to Emma, they were flipping their hair and flirting, "Agreed. Of course my first girl crush would be on the girl everyone else wants...but I'm Regina Mills and we all know, I always get what I want."

 **Should I continue?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **So happy you all liked this idea. Of course it's an G!P Emma, did you even have to ask. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Love a little jealous Emma.**

Chapter 2

Emma groaned as her parents argued on their three way phone call, "Guys…"

"This is ridiculous David, all I asking for is a little help!" Mary-Margaret raised her voice with anger.

"Well I don't care, the deal was, wherever Emma decided to go to school, _you'd_ pay for it," David said.

"David, this isn't a good month right now, ok? Just go half with me on the tuition," she suggested.

"Nope, sorry not sorry," David said.

"You're rich David, this isn't fair to your daughter," she hissed.

"Are you serious right now? You want to talk to me about what's fair to Emma? How about growing up without her mother? That's not fair!" He yelled, "You know what, I'll pay Emma's tuition for the rest of this semester but after that I'm done, this is suppose to be your responsibility!"

"I'm trying David, on a teacher's salary it's not all that easy. You have your wonderful, successful fucking company so stop whining," she snapped.

Emma just sat there and listened to her parents argue, she had never heard them argue like this, she was becoming extremely bothered. She sigh loudly, "I'm hanging up."

"No, Emma wait. How's school?" Her mother asked her.

"It's fine, I made the softball team," Emma smiled.

"That's great, I knew you would, you love softball," David smiled.

"Yeah, we get a partial scholarship," Emma confirmed.

"That's just lovely," Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Don't take it," David said, "She's not getting off that easy Emma."

"I already took it, if you guys would've let me say that twenty minutes ago…"

"Sorry sweetie," David said, "Look, I'm running late for a meeting. I have a surprise for you Emma coming very soon, I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Emma smiled.

"Have a good day Emma, I love you," Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Yeah thanks mom, you too," Emma said before hanging up. She didn't love her mother, how could she? She barely knew her.

It was Friday, her easiest day, she only had two classes. She stretched and got out of bed, when she walked out of her designated bedroom she saw an unfamiliar being in the kitchen, "Uh who are you?"

The girl turned around with a smile, "Oh hi, I'm Tamara, I came with Neal...last night," she blushed.

Emma nodded in understanding, "Oh, cool. Good morning."

"Morning, um you're Emma right?" The blonde nodded, "Good, you're his best friend he told me about which means you know what kind of cereal he likes...so Apple Jacks?" She held up the green box.

Emma shook her head, "No, Apple Jacks are mine," she took the box and poured some into a bowl, "Captain Crunch is his."

* * *

"What are we doing tonight?" Belle asked as she sat next to Ariel in the dining hall.

"Uh, I'm not sure. There's a softball scrimmage today, my friend Ana said everyone's going," Ariel shrugged.

Regina and Tink came over, Regina slammed her books on the table, "Criminal Justice is kicking my ass."

"We literally want to pull our hair out," Tink added.

Belle shook her head, "Another test?" Regina nodded, "Wow. So about this softball game? Who's on the team?"

"Uh well," Ariel blushed, "Emma Swan is, that's all I needed to know."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, blonde hair, sexy green ey-"

"Yeah I know who she is, I just didn't know she played softball," Regina stated.

"Yeah well the scrimmage will be packed, every girl on this campus wants a piece of that but I heard she's picky," Tink said.

"I think that's a good thing that's he has standards, every lesbian doesn't have to be a whore," Belle chuckled.

"I agree but geez how do you turn down _that_ much ass being thrown at you?" Tink asked.

"I wouldn't," Ariel said.

"I would," Regina added, "I mean guys come on, she's just being smart."

"True, so no one has the pleasure of saying they've had Emma Swan?" Belle asked, glancing at Regina because she knows her best friend would love to know.

"Nope, not that we know of," Tink said, "But after the scrimmage, I'm going to talk to her, I heard she produces and DJ's and I might need her skills."

"For what?" Regina asked, "Please don't tell me you sing."

"I do actually," Tink scoffed.

Belle, Regina, and Ariel exchanged looks before bursting into a fit a laughter. Robin Hood walked over to the table with Killian and Graham, "Excuse me ladies," he said.

"Um hello," Belle said.

"I'm Robin Hood, I'm the vice president of Alpha Kappa Psi," he stuck out his hand and let them all shake it, "These are my frat brothers, Killian and Graham, we wanted to personally invite you to our first party of the school year."

"Um I'm flattered but I must get to class," Regina said while gathering her books and standing up.

"Allow me beautiful," Robin grabbed her books, "May I walk you to class?"

Regina couldn't help but blush, "Um sure."

"Very well then, guys please finish telling the ladies of our party tomorrow night, I'll be with…"

"Regina," the brunette answered.

"Regina, what a beautiful name," Robin smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Did it start yet?" Regina asked Tink as her and Belle sat on the bleachers outside at the softball field.

"Nope, not yet," Tink answered.

"This game isn't serious right?" Regina asked.

"Nope, just kinda introducing the team to us and just having a fun little game," Belle said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Ariel scoffed, "Look who just walked looking as if this is New York Fashion Week."

They all turned their heads and looked at Elsa walk in sporting a shiny blue top and skintight jeans and strappy heels. She came with her sister Ana and their friend Ashley and sat behind Regina and her friends. Regina had no opinion of Elsa yet but she would soon get one.

When the softball team came out Regina blushed, Emma looked so cute in her uniform. Apparently Elsa thought the same, "Thank the heavens for that ass," she smirked as she stared at the blonde.

"Did she ever text you back?" Ana asked her sister.

"No, but that's fine because after tonight, I won't have that problem," Elsa smirked.

Regina clinched her jaw, she could feel the jealousy building inside of her, "I think I'm going to vomit," she said to Belle.

Belle smirked, "Relax Gina, play it cool."

Emma was pitching pretty well, she had 5 strikeouts already. She looked up and spotted Regina and her friends in the crowd, she hadn't seen the brunette since the day they've met. She smirked to herself, she found Regina extremely beautiful and like the fact that she came to see her...well she hoped.

After the game, Regina and her friends waited for Emma, per Tink's request of course. Elsa was waiting too, leaning on the side of the dugout. Emma came out wearing cargo shorts, converse, a Beatles t-shirt and baseball cap. She had her duffle on her shoulder as she looked down at her phone, "Emma!" Elsa called causing the blonde to stop and turn around.

"Elsa, hi," Emma said.

"You never texted me back," Elsa stated.

"Oh shit, my bad. I was busy doing homework last night," Emma smiled.

"Hmm, that's understandable. Now you have to make it up to me," she smirked.

Emma caught on, "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Movies at your place?" Elsa asked.

Emma bit her jaw briefly, "Hmm sure, I'll text you what time to come."

"You better," Elsa said before walking off.

Emma chuckled and continued walking towards the parking lot, "Hey Emma," Regina called.

The blonde knew that voice, she smiled to herself, deciding to play it cool, she turned around, "Oh hey Regina, what's up?"

"Hi, uh good game," the brunette smiled.

Emma smiled back, "Thank you. What brings you here?"

Regina shrugged, "Eh I don't know, heard the pitcher was pretty good, decided to check her out," she flirted.

Emma chuckled, "Well I'm happy you did. Hi ladies," she said, greeting Regina's friends.

They all waved, Tink stepped closer to them, "So I uh heard you make beats…"

"Yeah, music is kinda my thing," Emma nodded, "You need some?"

"Yeah I sing and need something to write to," Tink nodded.

"Cool, I'll help you out," Emma nodded, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"We have a volleyball scrimmage tomorrow," Regina chimed in.

"Regina Mills plays volleyball?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Yes she does," Belle said.

"Alright, cool. I'll be there, maybe we can chat afterwards Tink," Emma said as Neal pulled up on the grass with his all black Chevy Silverado.

"Yo Swan! Mind moving your buns? We have errands to run!" He yelled from the truck.

Emma began walking backwards, "Maybe we can chat afterwards as well Regina?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

Emma slung her bag in the back of the pick up before hopping in the back of it herself, "Later ladies."

"Later Texan!" Regina yelled.

Emma laughed before hitting the top of the truck signaling that she was ready for him to drive off. Neal stuck his head out the window, "Bye ladies!" He yelled as he zoomed off.

"Ok, she's hot," Ariel confirmed.

"She's too good to be true," Tink scoffed, "Nobody is that chill and calm and…Perfect."

"I think she's legit," Regina shrugged before turning on heel and walking away.

 **XXXXX**

"Ahh, shit," Emma said through gritted teeth, she looked down at the pretty blonde currently giving her a blowjob, "Just like that…"

"Yo Emma!" Neal said as he entered her room, "Woah shit, my bad."

"Dude! Don't you know how to knock?" Emma asked, she threw a pillow at his head, "Get out!"

Neal laughed before exiting the room.

 **XXXXX**

It was nearly 2am when Emma entered Neal bedroom to find him up playing Madden on the PS4, "Can I play?" She asked.

"Yeah, where's Elsa?" He smirked.

"Gone," she shrugged and grabbed a controller.

"She's not spending the night?" He asked.

She chuckled, "No, I'm not like you. I don't give girls false hope of ever being with me, she knew what it was. She's a real-"

"Hoe? Yeah I heard," he said, "First girl of the school year, how does it feel?"

"It feels good dude. She let me bust in her mouth, that has _never_ happened before," Emma said.

He laughed, "Oh man, she's really nasty. Wait until I tell Graham."

"What? No, you can't tell him, or anybody. I don't want her hating me or feeling bad about herself," Emma said as she stared at the tv.

"Em, you can't keep sparing people's feelings, she's a big girl, she can handle herself," he said, "Oh guess who I saw earlier?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Regina Mills, talking to Robin at lunch, he also walked to her class," he smirked.

Emma frowned, "Seriously? Robin? That's who she likes?"

"I don't know but she was blushing and laughing at everything he said," Neal added.

Emma cleared her throat, "Well I'm sure he's more qualified for her anyway."

Neal scoffed, "Dude don't let your jealousy turn you into an idiot. I know you like her."

"She's very cute and nice," Emma nodded.

"And very your type and the opposite of Lily, why are you playing it safe with this girl?" He asked.

"Eh I don't know. Her dad is some mayor and her mom's a very good lawyer, I'm sure they told her to stay clear of people like me," Emma sighed.

Neal paused the game and looked at his best friend, "Are you serious? What the hell has gotten into you, Emma you're awesome. You're smart, super smart. Can play the drums, piano, guitar and even the fucking trumpet. You produce, and you are good at any sport you play. Not to mention, thanks to your dad you're fluent in Spanish, German, and French-"

"I just learned Italian over the summer," she added.

"Exactly! One thing I love about your dad is that he has hard wired you to be the best at whatever you choose to be," Neal said, "I bet Robin's pine cone smelling ass can't even pick up a guitar let alone play one. He's all pretty and no brain."

Emma laughed, "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? I know I'm right. So what's stopping you from asking Regina out?" He asked.

"Nothing I guess," Emma said, "Fine, I'll ask her out."

"Good. Plus, I know she likes you too," he smirked before pressing play on the game.

* * *

Emma walked into the gym with Neal by her side of course, she spotted Belle sitting by herself and tapped Neal instructing her to follow her, "Hey Belle."

"Hi Emma," she smiled brightly.

"You don't play?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, I suck at any athletic activity," she chuckled.

Emma laughed, "Well then I guess you won't mind us keeping you company."

"Not at all," she smiled, "Hi Neal."

"What's up B," he nodded.

Ruby walked past with Mulan, Zelena and Graham, Ruby glanced at Belle and gave her a little smile. Belle turned so red Emma thought she would explode, "Hey, I saw that."

Belle blushed, "Oh...that's just Ruby, I kind of have a crush on her."

"We kinda can tell," Neal nodded, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"What?" Belle have a horrific look, she smiled meekly, "I could never. She's a junior for one and look who she hangs out with...completely out of my league."

"So because you read books and she likes to party you think she won't talk to you?" Neal asked as he picked up her Fifty Shades of Gray book.

She blushed, "It's complicated," she said before snatching her book from him.

"I don't think so," Neal said, "Right Emma?...Emma?" He looked at her, she was staring at Regina and Robin talk across the gym, they seemed to be in deep conversation, "Hey, don't pay them any mind."

"She likes him," she confirmed, "Look at her eyes."

"I don't care about her eyes," he scoffed, "You need to focus on your next move, not his."

Belle pretended to be reading her book.

 **XXXXX**

Watching Regina's ass in those spandex shorts all game had Emma all rattled up inside. She studied the beautiful brunette, her gorgeous smile was irresistible , her eyes pulled Emma in, and her laugh was infectious. Emma had to have her, not just for one night, not just to she had her, and not to show her off.

"Good game," Emma smirked as she leaned on the side of the wall outside the gym doors.

Regina looked at the blonde in gray cargo pants, a red and white baseball tee with a red, black, and white flannel button up on top of it and smiled, "Thank you. You look nice today."

"Thank you," Emma bounced off the wall and began walking next to the girl, "So what are your plans tonight? If you're not busy, I'd like to take you out to dinner, explore Maine a little."

Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry Emma. Robin already asked me to accompany him to his party, I would've loved to."

Emma swallowed, "Oh, no te preocupes."

"No worries? You speak Spanish?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, uh look, I'm not really good at giving up. It's still kind of early, how about we go for a walk, then you can go get dressed for the party and stuff…"

Regina smiled, "Sure let's go."

"I uh found a trail in the woods…"

"You're not going to tell me you're a vampire while we're out there are you?" Regina teased.

"Nope, my skin shines in the sun but not like diamonds," she teased back.

 **XXXXX**

"So how did you end up all the way up here from San Antonio?" Regina asked.

"Uh I don't know, my mom talked me into going here really. My dad went here too so I figured I'd give it a shot," Emma nodded as they walked along a trail in the woods.

"So where do you stay?" Regina asked.

"I have an apartment across campus, me, Neal, August and Mulan," Emma nodded, "How about you?"

"I share a suite with Belle, behind the Rec center," she nodded.

"Oh cool, so you and Robin…?"

Regina blushed, "He's very nice."

Emma laughed, "Oh come on, you know what I meant."

"He's not my boyfriend if that's what you're thinking. We are just getting to know each other. And hey, you don't see me asking you about Elsa," Regina scoffed.

"What about me and Elsa?" Emma asked.

"Um ok, how about we start about everyone talking about how she left your apartment pretty late last night," Regina said.

Emma licked her lips, "So we hooked up, no big deal."

"I didn't peg her for your type," Regina said.

"Oh? And you know my type?" She asked.

"No but she can't be it," Regina scoffed.

"Well she's not, that's why we _only_ hooked up. She's too superficial," Emma said.

Regina nodded in understanding, "So uh what do your parents do?"

"My dad used to be a chief for the military so we traveled a lot, but now he owns his own construction company. He and his twin brother started it together, uncle James is an architect," Emma nodded, "My mom is a teacher."

"I take it you're not a big fan of hers. You can tell me your story...I'm listening," Regina said.

"Uh, my parents were married until she cheated on my dad with this guy named Whale when I was about 7, my dad wasn't having any of it so he divorced her and said he was moving, I chose to go with him. She didn't argue because she didn't want to go to go court. I hated her for a long time and then I just got over it. My dad and I are best friends, he's the best person, my idol, my hero," she said.

Regina smiled, "That sounds beautiful. My parents are still married, I hate them both."

"You can't be serious," Emma assumed.

"Nope, getting away from them would be like winning the lottery. I wish I was as free as you," she said.

Emma looked at Regina and draped her arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, "Want to know my secret to being free?"

"What?" Regina asked. _God, she smells good_ , she thought.

"Don't ask. I never ask to do anything, I just do it. For example, my parents are currently arguing over my fees, I knew it would come to that so I joined a sport and took a scholarship. I didn't ask them if it was ok, if they minded or anything," she said.

"Well aren't you a rebel," Regina replied sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever but seriously, just don't ask them for anything. I've learned that we have to do what makes us happy," Emma said, she chuckled, "When I was sixteen, I need a ride to the movies to be with my friends, I stole my dad's truck."

"So you just do whatever you want regardless of the consequences?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't have devious thoughts or do illegal shit. I'm not an idiot," Emma said.

"So you've never gotten in trouble with the law?" Regina asked.

"Once but I don't want to talk about it," Emma said.

"You're pretty cool Emma," Regina smiled, "You have to teach me to be so fearless."

Emma bowed, "Gladly my queen."

Regina laughed and curtsied.

 **XXXXX**

"You did what?!" Belle asked.

"What? I just told him I'd be his date for the party, it's no big deal," Regina shrugged as she slid on her dress.

Belle shook her head, "Why would you say yes to Robin? I thought you liked Emma."

Regina groaned, "Belle! You don't get it. I've never dated a girl before, he's a safe choice. Mother would be proud of me."

"You have to take risk," Belle said.

"I'm not good with that and you know it," Regina scoffed.

Belle sighed, "Fine, as long as you're happy."

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE!**

Chapter 3

Emma bobbed her head to the beat, she was feeling it. It had been a while since she had made a hip-hop beat, she bit her lip in concentration, as she stared at the MacBook screen, and tweaked the beat a little bit. Neal walked into her room, "Ooh shit, that's nice."

"You think so?" He nodded, "Yeah, I think so too," she smiled.

"So are you in for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I definitely am. I'm not in the mood to go out," she replied.

He nodded, "Hmm, well I was thinking about hitting up the Alpha party, you know for girls of course."

Emma chuckled, "Eh I don't know, I think you secretly want to be one of those guys."

"What? No way!" He exclaimed, "I've never been full of myself, they are cool to talk to and stuff but I'm good on their 'brotherhood'."

She nodded in understanding, "Agreed."

 **XXXXX**

The Alpha Kappa Psi party was in full effect when there was big crash, Robin frowned, he kissed Regina's cheek before walking off and checking out the crash, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked looking around his frat house.

"Dude," Felix chuckled, "I broke my laptop."

He was obviously drunk, Robin scoffed and picked up the dismantled HP and shoved into the boy's chest, "That's great to hear, now take this and your weak ass music and leave my party, NOW!"

Felix jumped and grabbed his stuff. Arthur came out when he heard people groaning and complaining, "What's the matter?" He asked Robin.

"The DJ was drunk off of his ass so I kicked him out," Robin said.

"Well now we have no DJ, mates," Killian said with worried eyes.

"No worries, we can find another one," he said to his brothers, "Everyone! Don't fret, the moment of silence will end shortly, we shall party!" Everyone cheered, "Killian, plug up your phone to the aux and play some music while we find a DJ."

"But I don't-"

"You will do as I say...brother," Arthur gave a stern look.

Robin walked over to Regina who was standing on the wall talking to Belle, "Excuse me Regina, I have to figure some things out."

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"We don't have a DJ now, I don't know where we are going to find one on such short notice," Robin sighed.

"Dude, people are starting to leave," Graham said, "I've called everyone, nobody has a DJ with proper equipment and I don't want somebody just playing music off of their phone."

"I uh...I actually know a DJ," Regina said with a small smile.

 **XXXXX**

"Hello Emma, I am Arthur Kingston, president of Alpha Kappa Psi. You already know my Vice President, Robin. Most people call me King Arthur, thank you for coming on such short notice," He smiled as they sat in the frat house's large round table in a conference room.

"Hi, it was no trouble," she said.

"So you'll do it?" Robin asked with annoyance, he wasn't a fan of Emma.

"Sure if you're going to pay me," she shrugged.

"Oh bloody hell, we aren't paying you a dime," Killian scoffed.

"Then you won't have a DJ, that's fine with me," she shrugged and stood up.

"Wait wait, hold on a second. How much do you charge?" Arthur asked.

"Are you-"

"Shut up Robin, I'll handle this," Arthur said before looking back at Emma.

"Honestly?" They nodded, "Well usually I want to $150 per hour but since I'm doing this as a favor to Regina, I'll just ask for $150 for the whole night."

"You must be legitimate," Graham said.

She slid Arthur her résumé, "Very. I DJ'd at SXSW and even DJ'd for Rihanna two summers ago, I was 16. I have 2.5 million followers on Instagram and 1.3 million on Twitter. Anything else you want to know?"

Robin swallowed, "Ok so you're legit. You better be worth my money," he pulled out his checkbook.

"Oh...and I want cash," she smirked. She just wanted to irritate Robin.

He slammed his checkbook closed, "We don't have cash."

"Relax brother," Arthur smiled as he pulled out his wallet, "I'll pay her. Go tell Little John to help her set up, thank you Emma."

"You're welcome," she smirked as she took the cash.

 **XXXXX**

Emma looked around, she was good to go. Her laptop was set up, her turntables were working, she was satisfied. Little John quickly handed a mic, she was surprised they even had one. She scratched a little to get everyone's attention, "What's up everybody?" Everyone clapped and cheered due to the fact that the silence was over, she smiled and searched for a song, "I need a favor guys...repeat after me. Say 'You used to, you used to'!"

Everyone obliged, Arthur smirked, he was impressed. Emma smiled before dropping the track.

 _ **You used to call me on my cellphone**_

 _ **Late night when you need my love**_

 _ **You used to call me on my cellphone**_

 _ **Late night when you need my love**_

 _ **And I know when that hotline bling**_

 _ **That could only mean one thing**_

He looked at Robin, "Are you satisfied now brother?"

Robin scoffed, "She's alright?"

"She's our savior, our party is grand now," he replied.

Robin shook his head, "She's alright," he repeated.

"Jealousy. It doesn't suit you well brother," Arthur said before patting Robin's back and walking off.

Regina walked over to Robin, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you feeling? Are you enjoying the party?" He asked as he pulled her close by her waist.

"I am," she nodded, she had a red cup in her hand she didn't want it to spill, "I was expecting it to be more wild."

He chuckled and took her cup from her, "I can take you upstairs if you want to get wild."

She scrunched her face, grabbed her cup, and stepped out of his grasp, "Never."

He smirked, "It was a joke."

"Well I didn't find it very funny. I'm not that kind of girl," Regina said while crossing her hands over her chest.

He frowned, "What are you virgin or something?"

"No but that's besides the point. You are repulsive," she said before throwing her drink in his face.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent**_

Emma looked at Regina as she stood leaning on the fireplace, looking at Belle talk to Ruby. It was clear that she was bored, mainly because she was alone. She smiled when she saw Neal walk over to her causing the brunette to smile.

 _ **Truly, I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here  
I just came to kick it but really  
I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With people who don't even care about my well-being**_

Zelena walked over, "Hello dear, I'm Zelena, Arthur's girlfriend and Regina's older sister. Are you taking requests?"

"Oh hi," Emma smiled, "Uh I'm not but I guess I can take one."

"Since you've slowed it down, I was hoping you could keep it that way and play Pillow Talk," she said.

"One ex-boyband member coming up," Emma chuckled.

 _ **So you can go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana  
With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you**_

Zelena laughed, "Thank you dear. By the way, if you want to go talk to my sister, you can. I advise you do so because staring is creepy," she winked before walking off.

 _ **So tell my friends that I'll be over here  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here**_

Emma looked at the redhead shockingly, she quickly made up a playlist so she could step away from the table. She skillfully transitioned into the next song by Zayn Malik.

 _ **I'm seeing the pain (seeing the pleasure)  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together**_

Emma walked over to Regina, "Bored much?" She asked.

Regina blushed, "Emma...hi. I uh am a tad bit bored."

"Sorry to hear that, I guess I could step my game up," Emma said.

"Oh no, it's not you. You're a wonderful DJ, I mean you truly are. It's just...Robin is a jerk and I only came because he asked. Belle might be staying with Ruby tonight," Regina chuckled.

Emma smirked, "And where will you be staying?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "My bed."

"Hmm, I have a better idea," Emma said, "Look, once this is all over, why don't we go get food or something?"

"That doesn't sound bad Swan," she nodded, "Anything else?"

"Dance with me," Emma said as she held out her hand.

Regina looked at her questioning if she was serious, the blonde nodded causing the brunette to take her hand and allow her to pull her close.

 _ **Reckless behavior**_

 _ **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking you, and fighting on**_

Emma held Regina close, she smelled like apples and vanilla. She was so warm and soft. Regina nearly melted when she felt Emma's strong hands gripping her hips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and sighed comfortably.

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone...  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone…**_

"You are so beautiful," Emma whispered.

"Thank you," Regina whispered back. It all felt too right, she was getting scared. She looked into Emma's eyes and blushed. The blonde began to lean in, she pulled away, "I-...I'm sorry. I can't," she let go of Emma and quickly walked away.

 _ **Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller**_

Emma placed both hands on her head and groaned, the brunette had left her alone on the dance floor. Belle witnessed the whole thing, so did Neal, they exchanged looks. Emma walked back over to her stuff and gulped down whatever was in her cup, she was so confused.

* * *

8 hours later, Emma Swan could be found sprawled across her bed sleeping peacefully. It was 9:30 in the morning, Emma wasn't due to wake up for at least another three hours but when there was a loud knock on her door, she rolled over and groaned, "WHAT?!"

Neal chuckled, "You have a visitor," he said before opening her door, "Be nice," he warned.

Emma winced with sleepy eyes, "Regina?" She questioned when she saw the adorable brunette step into her room.

"Uh hi," Regina said looking around, "Wow, your room is a like a personal studio," she said as she walked over to the microphone isolator, "Is this a soundproof mic stand or something?"

"It's called an microphone isolator. So I won't have to travel to the studio," Emma shrugged, "I can just have people come over here and record."

"That's so cool...Emma...about last night-"

Emma sat up, "Forget about it."

Regina sat on the blondes bed, "I'm sorry if I hurt your-"

"I said forget about it Regina," Emma snapped, she sighed, "I understand, trust me."

"So we're cool?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Emma said as she looked down at her phone. She was thankful that she didn't have a morning woody, despite the fact that Regina looked so fucking good.

Silence filled the room, Regina fixed her skirt and crossed her legs, "His name was Daniel…" She started, breaking the silence.

Emma groaned, "No no, I don't want to hear this," she hopped out of her bed and went over to her Apple desktop and began to work on a beat.

"But you need to," Regina said, "I want you to understand…"

"I already told you I understood," Emma shrugged.

"Ok but I don't think you do. His name was Daniel," Regina said again causing the blonde to whine, "He was the only person I've ever loved, the only person I've ever kissed, the only person I let...make love to me. He died in a tragic car accident a little over a year ago."

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that. Regina, it's fine, I truly get it."

"Do you?" Regina asked, "Because you're acting like you're still upset and I don't want you upset with me."

"Well I'm not," Emma said still staring at her screen.

"You remember how you said you never ask for anything, you just do whatever you want?" Regina asked, the blonde nodded, "Well I'm not asking you if you still want to go out and get food. I'm telling you that you are going to go to breakfast with me, I'll wait for you to shower and stuff."

Emma laughed, "That was cute, really but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are Swan," Regina stated.

Emma looked away from the computer screen and looked at the gorgeous brunette, she smirked, "Fine, we can go get breakfast. Just let me call my dad first."

Regina nodded and tossed the blonde her phone off of the bed. She raised an eyebrow when the girl put the phone on speaker and continued to scroll on the computer.

"Hi daddy," Emma said.

" _Hey, what's up? Are you ok? You sounded pretty upset last night when you texted me," David said causing Regina to smirk knowingly at the blonde._

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing? Can you talk?"

" _No, not really. I was in a meeting but you know I'd stop the world for you, what's going on?" He asked._

"Uh nothing much. I was wondering if you could send me some money I found some Bose headphones on sale, I think they'll work better than my Beats and I want to upgrade my logic software," Emma said.

 _He sighed at his spoiled daughter, "Uh I literally just bought your Beats a month ago, you no puede ser serio. And how much is the software update?"_

"I know but I don't like them," she said, "The up _grade_ ," she corrected knowing that her father was barely listening to her, "Is a one time $500."

" _That's a lot Emma," he said as he signed off on some papers that his assistant bought him, "Is that what you want? If I send you money that's going to be it for the month. Usted necesita aprender límites, responsibility, money management, ever heard of those things?"_

"Nope," she chuckled, "I promise once I get everything I need, I'll stop spending so much money."

" _Is that a_ real _promise?" He asked._

"Yes sir," she said with an eye roll.

" _Ok, I'll uh transfer $1,500 to your account. Spend it wisely, I have to go babygirl," he said._

"Muchas gracias daddy," she said.

" _I love you," he said before hanging up._

"Like taking a candy from a baby," she smirked.

Regina chuckled, "I thought you didn't ask for anything."

"Eh this was a rare occasion," she chuckled.

"Sure it was," Regina said, "You are just spoiled."

"Can't argue with that. He just loves me more than life," Emma said.

"That must feel amazing," Regina said in a sad tone.

Emma looked at her with sad eyes, "Uh...are you ready to go?" She asked not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on you," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"So how long have you been into music?" Regina asked as they sat in IHOP waiting on their food b

"Since I was 12, Texas has so many great music festivals so once I went to SXSW, it was over with, I was hooked on music," Emma chuckled.

"So that's what you want to do? Produce for the rest of your life?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I love it. I like the idea of being my own boss," Emma shrugged, "How about you?"

"Oh uh, politics is something I've been interested in for some time," Regina said.

"Yes but you don't love it, I can sense that. What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

The brunette blushed, "Don't laugh…"

"I would never," Emma assured.

"I want to dance," Regina said surely, "I know it's not a real career-"

"Says who?" Emma asked, "Dancers make good money, some make great money actually. I think it's an beautiful art, why don't you do it?"

"And be disowned from my family? I'll pass. My father is a mayor, my mother is a lawyer and my sister is currently studying pre-med," she sighed, "They'd never approve."

"Why does their approve mean so much?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, they're all I have I guess," she shrugged.

"Loca," Emma mumbled.

Regina smirked, "Your Spanglish is very sexy by the way."

Emma smirked back, "You think I'm sexy."

"I didn't say that," Regina giggled.

"Yes you did, it's ok. I think you're sexy too, I'd lick any part of you," Emma said.

Regina turned red, she cleared her throat and began to look around, "Where is that damn waitress?"

Emma simply laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Later that week Regina could be found outside of the dance studio, looking through the door window at the auditions. She nearly screamed when she felt a body on her backside, "Relax," Emma said as she glanced through the window as well, "Why don't you go in?"

"I'm scared," Regina admitted.

"Why? You suck or something?" Emma chuckled.

"No, I've been dancing since I was five thank you very much," Regina scoffed.

"So what's stopping you from going in there and making the dance team?" Emma asked.

"I...I'm supposed to be focusing on my studies. My mother would freak if she found out I was dancing _and_ playing volleyball," Regina said.

"So quit volleyball," Emma shrugged, "Stop being afraid Gina. Go dance, be free."

"You think I'll make it?" Regina asked as she turned around to face the blonde, she sucked in a breathe when she met the eye eyes that were centimeters away from her. She could feel Emma's heartbeat, they were so close.

"I think you can do whatever you put your mind to, don't think about it...just do it. If you really love it, they'll see that and you'll make it," Emma smiled.

"Can you...wait for me?" Regina asked.

"I wish I could but I have Econ in…," she looked at her phone, "Three minutes."

Regina sighed, "Oh...meet me after class?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Emma smirked, "You sure like seeing me huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ugh forget it, just go to class Swan."

Emma chuckled and pulled her by the waist, "How about after I get out of class…we meet at your room," she leaned in closer causing Regina to gulp, "So you can," she brushed her lips against Regina's not caring who was watching and smirked, "Help me write my Psychology paper," she pulled away and laughed.

Regina frowned, she thought the blonde was going to kiss her, she shoved her away, "You are not funny, goodbye Ms. Swan," she said before turning around.

Emma chuckled and grabbed her arm, "Hey come on, I'm sorry. Seriously though, we'll meet up and do some homework and I'll order us a pizza or cook for you."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "You're going to cook for me, I must be special."

"You are," Emma nodded.

Tiana and Charlotte walked passed, "Hi Emma," Charlotte said with her heavy southern accent and a wave.

Emma looked their way and checked them out, "Hi ladies."

Charlotte glanced at Regina's waist where Emma's hands were causing the blonde to subconsciously remove them, she smirked, "By the way Emma, I want to thank you for helping me," she cleared her throat, "Study yesterday, you're so smart."

"It was no problem," Emma blushed as they walked off.

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So is _she_ the reason why you couldn't meet me after your practice yesterday? You too busy fucking blonde bimbo."

Emma felt guilty, "It wasn't planned I swear."

Regina had no right to be as angry as she was, her and Emma weren't dating. Her and Emma just flirted and moved on with their day. It was partially her fault but still, hearing that Emma was sex with somebody that wasn't her, bothered her. She sighed, "I guess. I'm about to go audition, you need to go to class, you're already late."

Emma frowned, "Are you upset?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I'll see you later," Regina said before entering the dance studio.

 **XXXXX**

"So how was Charlotte?" Neal asked, "I couldn't help but hear her yesterday," he smirked as they walked through the quad after class.

"Stop standing outside my door listening to me have sex," she pushed him, "That's weird."

He laughed, "You know damn well I wasn't doing that. She's just a loud girl. 'Oh yes! Go deeper!' It's very hard to ignore."

Emma chuckled, "I guess you're right. It was good though, she's got really good pus-"

"Excuse me Swan but I need to talk to you," Belle said as she walked up.

"What's up B?" Emma asked.

"Charlotte told me you helped get an B on her chemistry test, do you think you can help me? I totally bombed mine and my professor is letting me retake it, I need to pass it," Belle said. Neal and Emma couldn't help but burst into laughter, this was just too ironic. Belle frowned, "Nevermind."

"No," Emma snickered, "I'll help you, it's just I helped her in a much different way than you're requesting."

"So I've heard," Belle stated knowingly, "You should've know Regina was going to tell me-" she was interrupted when someone bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Oh my, I'm so-" The man couldn't finish sentence because Neal grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Neal yelled, Emma helped Belle off of the ground.

The man shook with fear, "I didn't mean to-"

"Apologize!" Neal yelled.

The frightened man looked at Belle quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. I'm in a quite a rush."

Belle smiled softly, "It's ok. I'm fine."

The man looked back at Neal, he sighed and let go of the collar. Emma stepped in the man's face, "Just watch where you are going next time."

He nodded, "I will."

"Do you...go to school here?" Belle asked the man.

He smiled meekly, "Uh no, I'm the President's assistant, Rumple."

Neal's eyes went huge, he began straightening out the man's suit, "Uh I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, you were just protecting your girlfriend," Rumple smiled.

"Oh he's not-"

"I'm not her-"

He chuckled, "Oh my mistake. I guess I'll get going then."

They nodded, the man began to walk off. Belle watch him walk away slowly.

 **I always have been a RumBelle fan ;) Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! P.S. Thank you to the reader who finally realized that I made David rich! He's never been rich, like ever, so now he is and I like it. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: The Weekend It Happened - Part 1

Belle was walking to class when she heard a crash and a loud "Fuck!" She turned her head and saw the same little man from the other day at his car with the trunk open. There were a few boxes on the ground, saw him struggling so being the Good Samaritan that she is. She walked over and helped him pick some of his items off of the ground.

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

"No problem," she smiled back. She picked up a small teacup and frowned, "Oh no, it's chipped."

He quickly took it from her, "Please be gentle with that, it belonged to my mother."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's quite alright, I'm sorry, I'm just on edge. Today is my mother's birthday, I'm going to visit her...at her grave," he said with sad eyes.

"I know this must be a tough day for you, I'm so sorry for your lost. When did you lose her?" She asked.

"Over the summer, in June," he nodded, "I'm sorry but I must get going."

"Have a good day," she smiled at him.

"You too," he smiled back before getting in his car.

Belle turned on her heels and jumped slightly when she saw her best friend smirking at her by a tree. Belle shook her head as she walked over to her, "I know what you are going to say…"

"Who's that?" Regina smirked as they walked to class.

"His name is Rumple, he's assistant to the President," Belle said.

"I'm surprised Ingrid hired someone so young," Regina shrugged.

"Me too," Belle nodded, "So how are you and Emma?"

"There is me and Emma, she's very confusing. She flirts with me but has yet to ask me out again," Regina sighed, "I like her B."

"I know," Belle announced, "Are you sure you're flirting?"

Regina scoffed, "Yes! I know how to flirt."

Belle put her hands up in defense, "Ok ok, sorry."

"Speaking of…" Regina sighed as she saw Emma leaning on the side Cambridge Hall talking to an unknown female, "Just look at her, flirting with some...whore."

"Assumption," Belle shrugged before walking off.

"Facts," Regina argued as followed her friend.

 **XXXXX**

"Alright, Happy Friday everyone," Ava smiled, "Today we are going to begin our middle of the semester project, which will be due on October 1st."

Regina rolled her eyes, Sociology wasn't her most loved class. She knew this project would come though, she just was hoping it wouldn't be a partner-

"This project will require you to partner up with someone," Ava said. Regina groaned, she _hated_ the idea of actually relying on someone else. "I took the liberty of picking your partners for you."

Regina locked eyes with Belle and secretly prayed her professor would've partnered her up with Be-

"Regina and Elsa," She stated.

"Excuse me what?" Regina outburst causing the whole class to look at her, "Can we not?" She scoffed.

"Sorry Ms. Mills but my decision is final," Ava gave a smile small.

 **XXXXX**

"No, it's not fucking fair Tink," Regina said to the iPhone screen. She was on FaceTime with Tink while she did her homework.

"I know but just try to relax. Elsa isn't that bad," Tink said.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Regina rolled her eyes. There was a knock her door, "I'll call you back, somebody's at my door," she said before hanging.

Emma smirked when Regina opened the door. The brunette were wearing a pair of spandex that she wore during volleyball practice and a tank top, "Hello beautiful."

Regina rolled her eyes before stepping aside, "How'd you find out where my room was?"

"I have my ways," Emma shrugged as she looked around the room, "What are you doing inside on a Friday?"

Regina hopped back on her bed, "Homework for now. Haven't heard from you today, I'm surprised you're here...on a Friday."

"You've been avoiding me," Emma simply said.

"I have not. You have been with other girls," Regina scoffed.

"You sound very jealous," Emma said as she sat on her bed. Regina shook head and focused back on her laptop. Emma frowned, was Regina really upset with her? She smirked when she saw Regina put on her reading glasses, "You look sexy in those glasses."

Regina bit her lip, "Thank you Swan. Do you plan on staying here? If so, be quiet."

Emma smirked, "Actually...I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

Regina look up from her laptop, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Emma cleared her throat, "I was hoping we could go to the movies, something simple, ya know? I completely understand if you-"

"I would love to. But-"

"It's not a date," Emma said quickly.

"I…" She sighed, "Ok, let's go to the movies."

* * *

They laid in Emma's bed after their lovely time at the movies, Regina really liked Emma but she was just too scared to tell her. The main reason is because Regina felt like she could never be enough for someone so free like Emma. Emma had her hand on Regina's thigh, rubbing it gently and her other hand rubbing her lower back. Regina couldn't help but blush as her head laid on Emma's chest. The blonde was close to the perfect ass that belonged to the brunette, the way her leg was hiked on the blonde, she wanted nothing more but to cuff the soft taunting cheeks.

Regina listened to Emma's heartbeat, it matched hers. As many times as her and Daniel laid in a similar position, she never took the time to just lay in silence and listen to each other's heartbeat. It was nice, it was different. Regina made the choice of going out with Emma but she couldn't help but feel like they were on a date. It disappointed her a little bit because she knew she probably didn't mean as much to Emma as she wanted to. She was so wrong. Emma didn't just lay up with anybody, she liked Regina. It was getting pretty late and the fact that Regina was still there, seems like she'd be staying the night which was something Emma wasn't used to. If Regina was any other girl, she would've been kicked out by now.

Emma was comfortable, Regina was warm. She smirked, Regina noticed, "What is Swan?" She asked.

Emma gave a little smile, "You're sexy."

"You're blunt," Regina said, "But what are you insinuating?"

"I don't know, what's going on with us Gina?" Emma asked.

"I'm not having sex with you Emma," Regina stated, "I don't know what's going on with us, we're friends right?" She looked into the sea of green staring back at her.

Emma licked her lips and leaned in, "Yeah, we're friends," she pressed her forehead against Regina's, "Right?"

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, emma couldn't stop herself. She kissed Regina softly and gripped her ass causing Regina to pull away and laugh, "Friends don't do that Swan."

"I can't stop the way you make me feel," Emma said, "I won't ask you if I can-"

Regina shut her up by crashing their lips together, Emma quickly returned the kiss and made sure to keep her grip on Regina's ass. They made out like they didn't need air, their lips were one another's drug. Regina loved kissing Emma, she just prayed she wouldn't end up like those other girls. She hated the fact that the blonde was making her embarrassingly wet right now.

Regina whimpered when the blonde pulled away to kiss her neck, she couldn't help but pull Emma closer. She felt something very odd though and quickly pulled away, "What is that?"

Emma groaned, she forgot about the pulsating shaft in her briefs. She closed her eyes tightly and let the painful memories of how many times she's been asked that question run through her head, she sighed, "Please try to understand."

Regina sat up, "Answer my question."

Emma opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, Regina was looking at her with saddest look she's ever seen in those beautiful chocolate eyes, "I...I-..."

"Tell me," Regina said, "Please?"

"I was born with a penis," Emma announced. It was so hard to say. When she first told Elsa, she didn't care if she ran off screaming because well a hoe is a hoe but with Regina, Emma was terrified.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Regina asked.

"Because I don't want you to judge me or be scared or stop liking me," Emma said.

"Ok, first of all, I'd never judge you. Second...I still like you," Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow, "You're different and I like different."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina close to her causing the brunette to Yelp, "You're so fucking cute."

"I know I know," she said before swatting Emma's arm, "Don't ever hide anything from me again."

"I won't," she hugged Regina, "I'm surprised you understand to be honest, I expected you to just...leave."

Regina shook her head, "Never. We are friends...right?" She smirked.

Emma smirked, leaned in, and nodded, "We are definitely friends but…"

"But what?" Regina asked.

"I want to kiss my friend and rub on her ass," Emma chuckled while biting her lip.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Not before you educate me on your friend down there."

"Uh well, his name is SJ for Swan Jr," Emma smirked causing Regina to laugh, "No but seriously, he's a normal functioning...dick."

"So you can get girls pregnant?" Regina asked.

"Yes ma'am," Emma nodded, "So many girls want my children, it's scary."

Regina laughed, "Oh shut up."

"I'm serious! I'm blonde with green eyes, perfect sight, healthy background, no diseases in my family, and I have a bright future," Emma shrugged, "I'm a catch."

"Oh really? So has anyone caught you yet?" Regina asked.

Emma pecked Regina's lips, "I think the Queen has be locked up in her tower."

"Well maybe if you show me that you deserve to enter my...chambers...I'll let you out," Regina said.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Emma scoffed.

Regina grabbed Emma by her t-shirt and pulled her close, "You aren't?"

Emma smirked, Regina was turning her on, "Nope, I was talking about my friend."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up and kiss me Swan."

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Regina were sleeping so peacefully and still fully clothed when Emma's phone rang loudly. Regina groaned as she woke up and grabbed the ringing phone, "Emma, wake up."

The blonde groaned, "Just let it ring."

"It's JB," Regina stated.

"JB?" She asked, she didn't know a JB, "JB?...JB! Oh shit, answer it! It's JB!"

Regina chuckled as she swiped to the right to answer the FaceTime call. She was shocked when Emma quickly grabbed the phone out of her hands, "Swan!"

"Sorry. Yo, what's up Justin?" Emma asked in a groggy voice.

" _Yo Em, wake up, we have to talk, I don't have much time," Justin said._

"I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?" Emma asked. Regina knew that voice, she looked at Emma in disbelief though, "Justin Bieber?" She mouthed to the blonde, Emma nodded with a smirk.

" _I need you to save this performance, I'm at a hard place right now. I have a show in Miami and my DJ is a fucking douche," Justin shook his head._

Emma chuckled, "I got you bro, when do you need me?"

" _Next weekend, but I mean I'll need you to be in Miami by Thursday," he said, "Please tell me you can make it."_

"JB I'll be there, done deal," Emma nodded.

" _That's my girl, you're a great friend Emma. How's school?" He asked._

"It's going good. Where are you?" She asked.

" _I'm in LA right now, I have to go but enjoy your weekend and I'll text you later," Justin said._

"Alright bro, thank you for calling," Emma said.

" _No, thank_ you _," Justin smiled before hanging up._

"So was that or was that not Justin Bieber basically begging you to DJ for him?" Regina asked with her brow raised.

"Yeah it was," Emma nodded, "He's my homie."

"That's pretty cool. So uh good morning," Regina smiled.

"Good morning," Emma said before pecking her quickly, "Now, let's go back to bed, we don't have long before your volleyball game."

Neal knocked on the door before entering, "Morning guys, Emma, can I borrow $100? Like right now, I'll give it back."

"Dude, no," Emma said before laying back down.

"Come on, I know you have it," Neal stated, "You know I'll give it back."

"Just take it, my money is in my jacket," Emma waved him off before closing his eyes.

Regina watched Neal take a wad of rolled up money with a rubberband around it and take what he needed, she looked at Emma suspiciously. She nudged Emma when Neal left, "So that's a lot of money to just have in your pocket…"

"Don't start," Emma said, "Not telling you where I got it."

"Yes you are or else...you won't get to rub on my ass anymore," Regina stated.

Emma sprung up, "Woah let's not be hasty. Remember when I told you I got into some trouble with the law?" Regina nodded, "Well have you ever heard the term 'Cracking Cards'?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you've done that," Regina sighed.

"My ex, her dad was sick so I helped her do some bad stuff. Took a few people's PIN numbers and stole their money, the police found out and I got arrested, I stashed my money. Now, I just save up," Emma shrugged.

"What you did was for a good cause but you do realize that is a serious crime, you can't continue-"

"I'm not stupid Regina, I know I can't do it again or even think about doing it again. I'm not a minor anymore, I'll go to jail," Emma said.

"Well as long as you've learned your lesson learned," Regina smirked before taking Emma's hand and placing it on her backside.

* * *

Emma was walking to the gym for Regina's game when Arthur began walking on the side of her, "Emma Swan, how's your Saturday so far?"

"It's good, what's up?" She asked.

"Uh well actually I wanted to talk to you. You are aware that your is a member of Alpha Kappa Psi?" He asked, Emma nodded with an eye roll, "Right. So uh Mulan went to the board about joining our frat and wants to make it Co-Ed, they moved the motion. We don't discriminate and I like to build my own traditions. So when we start our fall line...she'll most likely be on it," he stated.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"Well if we are going to have girls in our frat, why not have a legacy?" He was nervous for the blondes response.

Emma paused, she stopped walking, "Are you asking me to join your frat?"

"Well you'd have to pledge of course but uh yeah, basically. It would be an honor-"

"I'm sorry but that's just not my thing," Emma said, "It's always been me and Neal."

"I understand that but I think you would enjoy having brothers that can be there for you. There are many DJ's who are members as well, think about the networking you could do. Plus, I've always wanted a sister," he smiled.

"Arthur, you're a cool dude and I appreciate the other but-"

"Please, just think about it. Talk to your dad about us, I'm sure he'll tell you that joining us would be a great choice," he said.

Emma sighed, "I'll think about it."

 **XXXXX**

Emma found Neal sitting with a guy she didn't know that well, Peter. She sat down next to them, "What's up guys?"

"Hey Em," Neal said.

"Emma aren't you friends with Regina?" Peter asked as he focused on the game in front of him.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"You think you could put in a good word for me? I would love to get to know her," he nudged Emma, "If ya know what I mean."

She scrunched up her face, "You're disgusting and Regina would never have sex with you. She's not dumb."

He scoffed, "I have charm," he nodded.

"Yeah we'll see about that," she scolded as her phone dinged. She looked down at it before rolling her eyes, it was a text from Neal:

 **1:43pm: You're cute when you're jealous.**

 **XXXXX**

When Regina's game ended, she was surprised to find Emma, leaning on the wall outside of the locker room with a rose and a smirk. Neal and boy she didn't know were standing next to her.

"Well what do I owe the honor?" Regina asked.

"You won your game," Emma handed her the rose, "I'm very proud of you."

Regina smiled and hugged Emma, "Thank you."

Emma glared at Peter while she hugged Regina, the teen rolled his eyes and scoffed. He tapped Regina's shoulder when she pulled away from Regina, "Excuse me but I was wondering if you would like to-"

Emma pulled Regina into a kiss, not caring who was around. When they pulled away, she smirked, "Sorry buddy, I'm treating this queen to dinner tonight, right?"

Regina smiled and nodded, "Right."

 _Take that blondie,_ Emma thought. Neal just shook his head at his best friend's antics.

* * *

Kissing. Kissing. Travel to Emma's bed. More kissing. Their lips were made for each other, Regina loved the way Emma made her feel. Emma had cooked her dinner, it was very romantic and very sweet but Regina couldn't help but wonder when her and Emma were going to take the next step...a relationship. Emma kept doing "girlfriend" things and it bothered Regina. She wasn't sure if she was ready to "come out" to the world but she at least wanted some type of clarity on what they were doing.

The makeout session was interrupted when Regina's phone rang loudly throughout the quiet room. The both groaned as the brunette reached for her phone, "Hello mother."

"Hi dear, heard you had a good game. It's a good feeling to win isn't it?" She asked.

Regina sighed, all she wanted to hear was 'I'm proud of you' but she knew, it wouldn't happen, "It feels really good. What are you doing up so late?"

"Well...I didn't want to tell you like this but I have no choice. Your father is dying dear, he has a severe heart condition," Cora announced.

Regina gasped, "Elaborate."

"He's having surgery soon, he needs a blood transfusion. His heart is failing rapidly dear, I want you to come home visit him," Cora stated.

Regina nodded, her and her father had a very...difficult relationship. Her family was screwed up but her and Zelena were always told to...put on a good face. She sighed, "I can come home Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, I don't have class on Wednesday's."

Emma listened to the phone conversation with fear, she was scared Regina wouldn't be able to handle what she just heard. She was scared that brunette would break down and she didn't want her to, if she did, it would just make Regina feel even more weak than she already did. Her parents had ruined her, they broke her so they could mold her and Emma wanted was to help Regina rebuild herself.

When it ended, Regina looked at Emma with teary eyes, "Emma...is it weird that my father is dying and I...feel nothing."

Emma made a face that couldn't be described, "Then why are you about to cry?"

"Because I want to feel something," Regina began fighting her tears, "But I can't. He's been nothing but awful to me."

Emma pulled Regina close, "Let's just not talk about it tonight, I think you should try and relax. I don't want you to shake yourself up."

Regina looked at Emma, "Thank you for being you Emma, I usually would be freaking out but I can't because of you. You make me feel safe."

Emma smiled, "I can't help it, you bring out a side of me I didn't know I had."

Regina cleared her throat, "Right now, I want to uh…"

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Are saying what I think you're saying?" Regina nodded, "Are you sure you aren't feeling this way because you're vulnerable?"

Regina bit her lip before attacking Emma's. So the kissing continued, Regina reached for the blonde's zipper. Emma soon realized that Regina meant business, but if they were going to do it, they were going to do it right.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sooo...I've had a week from hell. Plus, I've decided that I want to make an EF story with the Evil Queen and the Dark Swan o.O like really badly. But I worked really hard on this chapter, its a lot going on in it so keep up. Plus, its not as much SQ but don't worry, next chapter will be. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Regina hissed when Emma bit her neck, she pushed Emma away a little, "Wait...we need protection."

"I hate condoms," Emma whined.

"Well if this goes well and I want to do it again, I'll get on birth control but for right now, we need a condom," Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

" _If_ it goes well?" Emma chuckled and caressed her sides, "I've been wanting to do this for _too_ long for you not to want to do it again."

Regina smirked, "I guess you better make this count then, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes before getting up and getting a condom, as she climbed back in bed she ripped the condom open with her teeth, "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Sure," Regina rolled her eyes and pulled out Emma's dick, she gasped softly to herself. Emma was...well let's just say Regina was starting to regret her comment earlier, "This is _not_ going inside of me."

Emma chuckled, "Come on, it'll be fine."

"You my friend," she started putting the condom on, "Are blessed."

"Thanks," Emma smirked, "You ready?"

Regina nodded and laid back down, Emma took off her shirt before taking off Regina's shirt and leggings, "You my friend are beautiful," Emma smiled. She didn't ignore the old scars she saw or the disappearing bruises she found on the brunette but she didn't acknowledge them either.

"Thank you," Regina blushed, thankful that Emma didn't question her about her scars.

Emma hovered over Regina and kissed her deeply, Regina moaned into the kiss as her hands raked through Emma's hair. The pair could kiss all night but both of them wanted more tonight so their makeout session was cut short when Emma reached down slid off Regina's lace panties with her help of course. Regina's breathing quickened when Emma adjusted herself between the brunette's legs, she was nervous. Not only because of Emma's size but also because the last person she had sex with had died. A part of Regina believes it was her fault, like God was out to get her or at least prove a point to her. What if something happened to Emma?

"You ok?" Emma asked clearly noticing the brunette's mental absence.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking I guess," Regina gave a little smile.

"About what? We don't have to do this if you don't-"

"Oh no, Emma I want to do this. Come here," she said as she pulled Emma closer and kissed her with passion.

Emma smiled into the kiss and spread Regina's legs a little before reaching down and rubbing Regina, checking if she was wet enough. That wasn't even the question, the question was could she get any wetter because she was wet as fuck. Emma looked at her with wide eyes, "Damn Gina," she smirked.

Regina's hands automatically went over her face, she was turning red, "Stooop."

Emma chuckled and rubbed her a little more causing Regina to remove her hands and let out a low moan. Emma brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked Regina's juices off of them.

"Oh my god, please tell me you did not just do that," the Regina chuckled.

Emma shrugged, "You taste good."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

Emma nodded before placing her tip at Regina's entrance, "You sure?"

"Yes, just get on with it Swan," Regina said.

Emma smirked before entering the brunette causing Regina moan out. Emma couldn't speak, she felt too good. She stroked a little deeper and bit her lip, Regina was so tight. Emma was in a haze, she couldn't believe Regina felt _that_ good. Regina grabbed Emma tight as she went deeper allowing her nails to dig into the blondes back, "Emma," she whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Emma asked afraid that she was hurting the brunette.

Regina shook her head, "Go deeper."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "You sure you can handle it?"

"You won't break me Swan," Regina snapped.

Emma leaned down and kissed her before letting her whole shaft fill the tight canal. Regina sucked in a breath before letting out another moan. Emma began pumping into her, "Fuck," she hissed.

Regina was moaning loudly, not caring who heard, she had never felt this good. It didn't hurt, well not until Emma began going harder, she quickly placed her hands on the blonde's lower stomach pushing her away slightly.

Emma smirked, "I thought you said you could handle it…"

"I can," Regina moaned.

Emma grabbed the small wrist, "Then act like it," she said before placing Regina's hands above her hand and holding them there as she began stroking the brunette deeper and harder.

"Oh god!" Regina nearly screamed. Her moans became more frequent and she began to buck her hips. Emma was happy Regina liked it, she slowed down her thrust a bit before rotating her hips and stroking Regina at different angle. The brunette screamed, "Don't stop!"

Emma let go of her wrist and slid out slowly before ramming back in causing the brunette throw her head back and allowing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. Emma spread her legs more and strokes her deeper, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma and wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer. Emma smiled when Regina did that because that meant Regina wanted to really feel her, she gave the brunette a soft kiss, "I think I-" She stopped herself, she wasn't about to tell Regina she loved her just because they were having good sex, was she? Did she love Regina or was she just in a moment?

"You what?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head and groaned, "I think I'm about to cum."

Regina knew she was lying but she let it go, "Then cum for me Swan."

Emma pulled back a little quickened her pace, Regina began to moan loudly again. Her hands found Emma's hair again, she pulled it hard as her walls contracted, she was about to cum. Emma knew it too, her walls were squeezing her dick hard, "Fuck Gina...I'm about to-" Emma groaned and released everything she had into the condom. Regina nearly screamed as she came, she had never felt so good. Emma did that to her, outside of the bedroom as well.

The laid there for a while looking each other in the eyes, Regina smiled at Emma, "What are thinking?"

"I really like you Gina," Emma admitted.

"I really like you too," Regina smiled, "So is that all you got Swan?"

Emma smirked, "Oh hell no, there's something I've been wanting-"

"Let me guess, it has something to do with my ass in the air?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed, "Well...I-...I mean you don't have to-"

"Come on, let's do it," Regina smirked.

"Seriously?" Emma asked excitedly, Regina nodded, "Yes, come on," she smiled as she pulled out of Regina slowly. She quickly took the condom off, regretting that her garbage was across the room, she groaned and walked over to throw it away. When she turned around she gasped, Regina was on all fours with the perfect arch, waiting for her. She stood there gaping like a fish out of water before walking back over and climbing on the bed.

Regina ass was so perfect and her swollen cunt made the view much better, Emma got excited. Clearly forgetting to put another condom on, she placed herself behind the brunette and guided her hard shaft into her lover deeply, "Oh fuck," Emma hissed, Regina felt _so_ much better without a condom.

Regina screamed as Emma began pumping into her deeply, she felt her deep in her stomach, "Swan," she moaned, "Please don't stop."

Emma began pounding the perfect pussy faster, she bit her lip as she willed herself not to cum so quickly. Her dick was begging for release, it had never felt so much pleasure in one night. She went deeper, Regina began pulling away a little, Emma gripped her hips and pulled her back, "Uh uh, no running away from me your majesty," Emma chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Regina whimpered.

Emma smirked, did Regina just apologize to her? Since when did that happen? Had she broken down the girl? Emma took this opportunity to smack the girls ass hard causing her to yelp, "You better be."

Regina just moaned, taking a mental note to make Emma pay for that comment later. She began throwing her ass back on the blonde, "Mmm oh yes."

Emma was in heaven she began pounding the brunette harder, "Oh fuck." Regina was super wet and still tight, how?!

"Yes! Ooohh yes Emma!" Regina moaned.

Emma went deeper and faster, she couldn't hold back her release for long, "Gina, you feel so good. I'm gonna nut."

All Regina could do was whimper because Emma was truly taming her pussy, she was pounding it in a way it has never been. She stretching her out, "Fuck, you're so big Emma."

Emma groaned every time Regina moaned her name, she couldn't take it anymore. She started pumping faster and faster, "Fuck!"

Regina screamed, "Yes! _Please_ don't stop!"

Emma knew she should pull out but she _couldn't._ Regina was sucking her in, squeezing her cock perfectly. Regina was moaning nonstop, she was cumming all over Emma. Shaking, her knees were getting weak. Emma couldn't handle the pleasure, it was too much. She stiffened before cumming deep within the brunette.

Once Emma pulled out, she laid next to Regina, "So…"

"So…"

"How was it?" Emma asked nervously.

"It was…very good," Regina nodded.

" _Very_ good?" Emma raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, I'm happy you approved Mills."

"I approve of all of you Swan," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"What are you up to?" Emma asked as she entered Neal's bedroom.

"Uh nothing much, Chemistry homework. So how was it?" He smirked.

"You heard us?" She asked.

"Em, it's the middle of a Sunday afternoon of course we heard you. Well Mulan didn't because she's not here," he shrugged.

"Oh god," Emma groaned.

"So...Where's Regina?" He smirked.

"She's napping, she has practice later," Emma said as she laid on his bed.

"So how was it?" He asked again.

"It was great, really great. We did something that I've never done before," she chuckled.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We talked, like during it...not a lot but it was still weird," she nodded.

"You talked? That's kind of awesome," he chuckled, "People make sex so awkward, it's cool that you guys like talked and made sure each other were comfortable."

"Yeah I agree. So uh...I kinda...slipped up," Emma cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? You mean you...did it...like inside of her?" Neal asked.

"You hit the nail on the head," she nodded.

"Emma! Have you learned nothing?! What would your dad say if he knew-"

"Woah woah, relax. I very well remember the two hour sex talk my dad gave us...but it just happened. It won't happen again, it was just one time," Emma said.

"That's all it takes," he mumbled, Emma simply ignored his comment.

* * *

"Did you at least finish your research?" Regina asked annoyed. It was Monday morning all though the previous day had been beautiful, Elsa was making Regina want to shoot her.

"No, I had a busy weekend. Look, it'll get done, it's barely September. The project isn't due until October," Elsa scoffed.

Regina rubbed her temples, "I know but we need to-" the brunette froze when she saw her "friend" Tink rubbing Emma's abs across the library and the smile nervously stepping away from her, "Give me a second," she instructed before getting up and walked towards the further isles.

Regina hadn't seen much of Emma since so when she saw her talking to Tink, it made her feel...uncomfortable. She took in her appearance, she wore Emma's gray skully, a black PINK hoodie, and leggings. It was a cool Monday in September, she managed to be warm and cute. She walked over to the two and cleared her throat, "Hi."

Emma looked at Regina with a small smile, "What's up?"

"You tell me," the brunette cut her eyes to Tink.

"We're just talking Regina, she's going to help me with math," Tink shrugged, "I'll see you later right?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'll text you when to come over."

Tink blushed at Emma's coolness before walking off, ignoring Regina's presence. Regina looked at Emma with wary eyes, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Gina, _but_ I'm pretty sure your friend wants to fuck me," Emma chuckled.

Fear seeped into Regina's eyes, she wasn't used to feeling this way towards someone, why was she so scared to lose Emma? They had just met. She cleared her throat, "Do you want to fuck her?"

Emma shook her head quickly, "Ew no, she's not my type. Tink's cute but I only have eyes for...a certain queen."

Regina blushed, "I'm happy to hear that," she admitted, "You had me scared."

"Why?" Emma asked with a confused face.

"I thought...you wouldn't talk to me anymore, treat me like you treat other girls," Regina said meekly.

"What? Are you serious? Regina, you're not like other girls," she grabbed her hands, "I like you, why don't you believe me? What do I have to do?"

"I don't know Emma, having some type of understanding would make me feel better though," Regina shrugged.

"I'm not ready for hella commitment but I can promise you that I will not sleep with anybody else," Emma stated.

"It's not just about sex though Emma," Regina huffed.

"Yeah yeah, look I gotta go," Emma said as she quickly grabbed the book she had been looking for off the shelf, kissing the brunette's cheek, and leaving.

A tall African-American male grabbed her arm as soon as she rushed out the library, jerking her back. She pushed him off of her like she was crazy, she quickly noticed his Alpha Kappa Psi hoodie he wore and sighed, "What do you want? I'm almost late for class."

"Then allow me to walk with you," he suggested, she nodded and they began to walk, "I'm Lancelot but you can call me Lance."

"Hi...what do you want?" Emma asked.

He cleared his throat, "Are you aware that your father is a member of AKPsi?" She nodded with annoyance, "And that if you took our offer and joined us, you would be the first Legacy and the first girl?"

"Yes, I'm aware. Look, Arthur already talked to me, I told him I'd think about it-"

"Wait, let me finish or least explain to you why AKPsi is a great choice," he said, she nodded again, "Being a member of AKPsi has changed my life in more ways in one, not only do I have lifelong friends but I also I have a family, brothers. There aren't many people you can do anything with, share anything with, and still feel safe. It is a lifelong commitment but it also, an opportunity. This past summer, I traveled to Germany for an internship-"

"Germany?" She asked impressed.

"Yup, why? Because I found a member of AKPsi thousands of miles away from me who studies the art of war, something I'm so passionate about that I couldn't pass up this opportunity. How could I get to Germany though? I'm just a guy from Chicago, two sisters, two brothers, one mom," he stated

Emma looked up at him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I told my brothers that I wanted to travel there and study the art of war, to become a solider for our great land. In order to feel one with the world, I needed training," he said.

Emma soon understood that he wasn't just talking about an army or mind control, he was literally speaking on becoming one with the world. Like doing yoga by a waterfall or something, "So how'd you get there?"

"My brothers," he smiled, "Arthur paid for my plane ticket and the wise man from Germany paid for everything else, saying that I was his brother and that I would want for nothing. I had never met the man before but that didn't matter to him."

"Look, that's amazing. You gave a nice speech, I mean really-"

"Just think about it," Lancelot nodded as they reached Emma's class before taking off.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

Emma was in the library again, this time she was sitting at a table in the corner, reading by herself. She looked up slowly when she heard someone sit across from her, he wore a black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and...guyliner?

"Killian Jones mate," he nodded.

"I'm aware," she said, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, we need you Emma. To make a statement, to change the outlook on the world. Arthur wants to be the first to have a girl in AKPsi and he really likes you, we aren't leaving you alone," he smirked.

"Why me? What happened to Mulan?" Emma asked.

"She's still a small factor, tomorrow the board will be here and a decision will be made to let you two pledge or not. Once the decision is made, we will contact you and inform you of our rights of passage program," he said, "Answer the call Emma."

She rolled her eyes and left the table, why did they want her so badly? And did he say the board? Could that mean her father would be there?

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

And he was.

Emma ran into his arms, "Daddy!"

"Hi baby," he smiled as he hugged her tight as she opened her apartment door.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She pushed him gently.

"I wanted to surprise you. Remember when I told you I had a surprise for you? Well it's here, let's go downstairs, shall we?" He smirked.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Following her father downstairs while texting Regina:

 **5:47pm: Where are you? My dad is here.**

There was a woman standing by an 2015 Audi A6, her father looked at her and smile, "This is for you."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "You bought me an Audi?!"

He chuckled, "Yes, are you happy?"

"I'd be happy with a beat up car with one tire," she chuckled, "But this...this is awesome."

He tossed her the keys, "There you are, don't lose them."

She quickly entered the car, "Push to start!"

"Yeah," he smiled proudly.

 _ **5:53pm: I'm in StoryBrooke dear. Omg I would've loved to meet him. When is he leaving?**_

 **5:55pm: Soon. It's ok, I guess it wasn't meant to be.**

 **XXXXX**

"Wasn't meant to be?" Regina asked Belle as they ate dinner.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, don't over think," Belle scoffed.

"Her feelings are hurt," Regina sighed, "She's been acting weird all week."

"Explain," Belle simply said.

"I don't know, she's just been irritable I guess. She won't let me spend the night which is weird and she's always busy when I ask her to come over," Regina said.

"That _is_ weird," Belle agreed, "So I guess that means no more idiotic unprotected sex then huh?"

Regina scoffed, "I knew you'd judge me."

"I mean Regina, you're smart, why would you let her do that? All you had to do was push it out," Belle said.

"Push it out?" Regina asked with a raised brow, "I'm sorry, since when did I become an expert at creampies? Look I look like a porn star to you?"

"No, but I'm just saying that-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Regina stated with an eye roll.

 **XXXXX**

"So Emma," David said as they walked through campus to the AKPsi house, "This is Katherine, my fiancé."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, "Fiancé?!"

David knew his daughter would react like this, she was very protective of her father and didn't like to share. He sighed, "Emma, I knew I should've told you but-"

"That's why you bought me a car? To bribe me?! To accept this bullshit!?" She yelled, she was livid, how could he propose to someone without thinking of her first?

"It isn't bullshit," Kat spoke for the first time, "I love David."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Because-"

"DAVID!" A man called from behind them, he smiled as he jogged to catch up with them.

"Merlin!" David smiled.

Emma's eyes lit up, "Uncle Merlin!" She hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well there's a decision to made, we all must make it," Merlin smiled before kissing her forehead, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, just found out horrible new though," Emma scoffed.

"Oh so I take it you don't like the news of the engagement, you owe me $20," he said looking at David.

David smiled, "I thought she would take it well," he said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Brother, I know my Emma and she will never take this kind of news well," Merlin chuckled as he and David began to walk off.

"So everyone knew but me?" She asked as she caught up with them.

"Sorta," David sighed. Arthur, Graham, and Lancelot walked up, "Brothers!"

Arthur smiled widely, "David, Merlin!"

Emma watched them do their secret handshake, watched them hug each other with such love and support. She followed Graham's eyes towards Katherine, "Is this her?" He asked David who simply nodded, "Hello, I'm Graham."

"Katherine," she smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes, "So _everyone_ knew except me?!"

"Emma please calm down," David said.

Emma shook her head and stormed off. Arthur looked at Graham, "Go speak with our future sister!"

Graham nodded and ran after Emma, he caught up with her by the softball field, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's called practice," she huffed.

"Emma wait," he grabbed her arm, "I know you're upset but you must understand that your father was terrified to tell you."

"And let me guess, he told you that," Emma scoffed.

"Yes he did," Graham said, "Emma, he may be much other than us but he still our brother, when he is troubled he comes to us and vice versa. He feared you'd hate him, Emma that woman makes him happy, please try to understand."

"I get that but what I don't get is why he didn't tell me," she sighed, "Before today."

"Fear isn't something that uncommon. Do you want to know why I joined-"

Emma groaned, "Oh god, not another speech."

"Just listen, I met Arthur doing football tryouts, pretty boy was recruited. I had to try out like everyone else, he's a great quarterback but I was better," Graham chuckled, "He challenged me, to be better, to do better so I could get noticed. He didn't care that he was 'King Arthur, the great quarterback', I had claimed to better than him and he wanted to see that."

"Sounds lovely but-"

"Emma!" Graham yelled, he sighed, "Just listen, I didn't make the team. Arthur's pitched and pitched for me to make it and I never understood why. So I asked him one day and what he told me let me know that we were destined to be brothers. He said 'You want to be great, I'm giving you the opportunity. No one has ever claimed to be better than me, I would like you to take my place on the field during the first game.' I was confused because I didn't make the team, Arthur and he's AKPsi brothers cooked up a scheme to make it all work. I had no friends, I was broke, 3 dollars to my name. After that game, people respected me, I won us our game with Arthur's help, he got suspended and AKPsi suffered their line that fall but when spring came, I was ready to pledge."

"That's great-"

"Wait...now, look at me. I've captured every girl's attention on campus, I have more friends than I can I count, a job thanks to Merlin, and a 3.8 GPA. We _change_ lives Emma," Graham said, "We can help you, whatever you need or want-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She yelled before storming off.

 **XXXXX**

Regina walked into her house hoping her parents weren't home, she knew she promised her mother she'd come and see her father but truth be told, she didn't want to see him.

"Regina?" Cora questioned, she knew it wouldn't be Zelena.

"Yes mother, it's me," she sighed.

"Oh dear, I was hoping you would come home. Your father had surgery on Monday," Cora stated.

"Is he still in the hospital?" Regina asked.

"No, he's upstairs. He wanted to be at home, he's doing alright," Cora gave a sad smile, "Although I don't know how long he can stay that way."

"I'm sure he'll be fine mother," Regina swallowed as she followed her mother upstairs to see her father.

He was laying down in bed watching TV, he turned to see Regina, he frowned, "Oh so you finally decided to see me?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I've been busy-"

"BUSY?!" He yelled.

"Henry, calm down dear," Cora said soothingly.

"You a pathetic daughter, you find out your father is dying and you refuse to take off from whoring to come visit him," he spat.

"I am not whoring!" Regina snapped back, "Daddy I thought you'd be proud that I'm in school."

"I am Regina," he lied, she knew he was lying, "You often make me proud."

"Do not patronize me," she hissed, "I'm leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere," he said dangerously, he looked at Cora, "Leave us."

"But Henry, she didn't mean any harm-"

"NOW!" He yelled. He was in pain but he refused to seem weak. When Cora left, he instructed Regina to move closer, she did, with fear. He cleared his throat, "Why must you disrespect me?"

"I'm not going to let you talk to me like I'm a piece of shit," she spat.

"But you are! You always want to rebel," he said.

"I am not! How is me wanting to live my own life 'rebelling'?" She asked, "I go to the school _you_ chose for me, I don't drive my car because _you_ are scared I'll leave and never come back, I do _everything_ you ask. So how am I a piece of shit?"

The man stood slowly, causing the teen to step back, he scared her to no end. Regina sucked in a breath because she knew what was coming next.

 **XXXXX**

Cora winced every time she heard her daughter's cry. She let a tear escape, she didn't know why Henry hated Regina so much or why he insisted on hurting her but he did and there nothing Cora could do about it. Henry was too powerful.

Regina walked down the stairs sniffling, Cora stood and rushed over to her, "What did he do to you? I'm so sorry."

"It's ok mother," she wiped her tears, Regina was weak, never has been, "It's only a black this time."

Cora looked at her daughter's swelling eye, "It'll be closed shut soon, let me help-"

"I'm fine," Regina snapped before shoving her mother away and storming out. It would've been worse but she wasn't backing down, she wasn't afraid to fight him back.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"Regina!" Emma knocked harder, the brunette had been avoiding her all day.

Belle opened the door, "Uh hi Emma, Regina isn't feeling-"

"Screw that, what's wrong with her? What did I do? Is this about the other-"

"Relax, you didn't do any-"

"Then move over," Emma said as she brushed past Belle into Regina's room, "Can we talk?"

Regina was sitting by the window, with sunglasses on, "If we must."

Belle quickly went back to her own room, Emma walked over to Regina, "What's going on with you? Elsa said you missed class, Tink said you missed practice…"

"I don't feel well, I threw up twice this morning. It's just not my day," Regina said.

"So just because you don't feel well...you shut me out? If this is about the other night, I meant to pull out its-"

"No Swan, it's not about that. Even though, that can _never_ happen again...I just haven't been myself today," Regina sighed.

"You're hiding something," Emma said.

Regina sighed and took off her sunglasses revealing a her black eye, "...It's my father...he-"

"He's the reason you have those scars," Emma said knowingly, "I'm so sorry Regina, if I would've known I would've-"

"Would've what? There's nothing anyone can do, he's the mayor. He has everyone brainwashed," Regina said.

"Come here," Emma said. Regina walked over to Emma and stood in front of her, Emma looked into her eyes, "You don't ever have to worry about him again, ok?"

"Emma you don't under-"

"Hey," Emma grabbed her waist, "I do. I really do understand Gina. Listen to me, ok?" Regina nodded, "I'm in your life now and I won't let anyone hurt you. All of this shit with your dad it ends today. I will protect you and you know what, to be honest, he isn't the only person with power around here. You know why he tried to attack you? Because he's scared. You're smarter than him, will be a better politician than him and we all know...you're cuter than him. With that being said, Henry isn't a factor anymore."

"Emma...I've never met someone who cares about me so much," Regina blushed.

"Regina, I love y-," she cleared her throat, "I mean, I would for you to go to lunch with me."

"I'd love to but my-"

"You can wear your sunglasses," Emma nodded.

 **XXXXX**

They were in the student center where people came to play cards, pool, ping pong, or whatever they wanted. There was a snack bar in there as well, they had really good burgers. It was the first time they've eaten on campus together and they liked it. Emma laughed at Regina as she told the story of when Zelena first brought Arthur home to meet her parents, it was quite a funny experience due to the fact that Killian and Graham slipped a viagra in his protein shake earlier that day which caused Arthur to gain a 8 hour boner.

Across the way was Arthur, Killian, and Robin were watching them eat, "They're quite smitten aren't they?" Robin asked with a scoff.

"It doesn't matter, you will get over your jealous and go talk to Emma. I figured if you were the bigger man, she'd respect you and considering joining. Brother, you owe me this," Arthur said sternly.

"I know but I don't like her, I think Mulan is much better choice," Robin mentioned.

"The better choice?" Graham asked, "Did you forget what the board said yesterday? We must have more than one girl pledging or else it is worthless. If Mulan is the better choice she'll show us that but if Emma is everything her father said, she'll be the better choice."

"I agree with Graham," Arthur nodded, "Emma will be the one to save us all, now go."

Robin took a deep breath and walked across to the lovebirds, he stood next to them and cleared his throat, "Emma may I have a word?"

"Sure, I know Arthur sent you," Emma rolled her eyes.

Robin looked at Regina, "If you don't mind."

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to move?" Regina asked.

"If a member of AKPsi ask you to excuse yourself, you do it," Robin stated.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?" Emma asked, "I don't care about AKPsi, don't tell my girl to move."

Regina blushed, Robin noticed, "Emma I need to speak to you, alone. I don't get why that is a problem. I didn't know Regina was so clingy."

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned.

Arthur sighed as he watched, "Our brother is failing, Graham."

"I know," Graham nodded, "If we don't get Emma, we're done."

"I know this brother, I must do what I have to do," Arthur nodded, "I must lose a brother, to gain a sister."

Graham looked at Arthur with wide eyes. He had never met anyone so desperate for perfection, power, and respect.

Emma shoved Robin, "Just go and tell Arthur any chance he at making me join is gone out of the window because of you."

Robin shoved her back causing her fall into the table they were sitting. Regina quickly stepped out of the blondes way went she saw her light green eyes turn a shade of black that she had never seen before. She soon realized, Emma wasn't as calm as she seemed. The blonde didn't say a word, she simply stood up and walked over to the closet pool table, grabbed a stick and whacked Robin with the thicker of it. The blonde stormed out of the student center, past Arthur and Graham, leaving Regina behind, leaving Robin unconscious, and leaving everyone in the area completely shocked.

 **So why does Arthur need Emma so much? Has Emma's calm demeanor been a lie? Is there a reason behind it all? Was Emma and Regina's first time a turning point in their relationship? What will happen when David meets Regina? Will Emma ever decide to join AKPsi? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hi guys...PLEASE READ!**

 **First, Thank you for all of your kind words and thoughts on Closer to Fate. I've decided to write it!**

 **Secondly, I've noticed some of you wanting me to upload some stories more than others. I'm writing as fast as I can, I promise. So, with that being said, I've come to a conclusion. I'm going to treat my stories like TV shows, one chapter per story, per week. How does that sound? You guys can pick what days I update each story; CBS, Broken, Choices, and my new story...Closer To Fate. I really need some organization LOL. So please help me decide. If you guys want me to update CBS on Mondays, simply tell me or review #CBSMonday or #BrokenTuesday or whatever you want, I don't really care, I just need to know. I could even give you snippets of the chapter for the following week or something, whatever you guys want!**

 **Thirdly, should I make a twitter so you guys can connect with me or what?**

 **THANKS FOR READING THAT...NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Regina rushed into Belle's room, "B, have you seen Emma? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"She's in your room actually," Belle said.

"My room? Why?" Regina asked.

Belle shrugged, "I don't know, she just banged on my door, asking if she could come in and I barely answered before she bum rushed me."

"She's not having a great day," Regina said as she pushed through the doors that connected their rooms, "Her and-" she was caught in her tracks, she let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Emma was in her bed sleeping so peacefully, she walked over and sat down, "Emma…" She really didn't want to wake the blonde but she needed to talk to her.

Emma groaned, Regina placed a kiss on her forehead, then her lips, "Hmm?"

"Wake up," Regina said.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, why'd you run?" Regina asked.

"It's what I'm good at," Emma said, "I didn't know what was going to happen so I came here just in-"

"In case someone came looking for you," Regina nodded, "You're fine. I think everyone understood what happened."

"Thank God, I really couldn't deal with the police," Emma said.

"Shh," Regina kissed her head and rubbed her hair, "You're fine."

Emma nodded, "Can we nap now?"

Regina chuckled, "Sure dear, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad."

Emma watched as Regina undressed, seeing the brunette stripping down to her underwear made her mind venture...elsewhere. Suddenly, sleep wasn't so necessary, "Hurry up," she whined.

Regina only moved slower, "What was that?"

"Nothing, take your time," Emma said.

Regina finally finished undressing, she crawled into bed and snuggled against Emma, "Someone's happy to see me."

Emma chuckled, "You're in your underwear pressed against me, of course I'm happy to see you," she kissed Regina's neck.

"Belle is literally on the other side of the wall," Regina whimpered as Emma's hands traveled down her stomach.

The blonde inched her fingers in the black panties, "That means you have to be really quiet," she said as she began running her clit.

Regina let out a soft moan, "Emma...you made that really hard."

"Speaking of really hard," Emma smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a condom?" Regina asked with an eye roll.

"Yup," she said as slipped a finger into Regina's warm core.

Regina stifled a moan, "Good, very good."

 **XXXXX**

Belle was watching Netflix when she heard her best friend's moan, she sighed, "Seriously?" She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Ruby.

 _ **Me: Wyd?**_

 **Ruby: Thinking about you.**

 **Me: Oh really?**

 **Ruby: Yes, Wyd?**

 **Me: In my room bored…**

 **Ruby: Want company?**

 **Me: :) What do you think?**

Ruby smirked, "Get off of me," she groaned.

"Why? We've been here relaxing all day," Tink said.

"Are you going to…"

"Have sex with you? No," Tink said, "It's been like two days, plus I know you've been fucking Belle."

"I'm not fucking Belle," Ruby said. _Yet_ , she thought.

"Well you guys text like all day," Tink said.

"So? Mind your business. Look, I don't want to sound like a dick but if we aren't going to fuck me then I'm leaving," Ruby said as she wiggled out of the bed.

 **XXXXX**

Regina whimpered as Emma held her close, they weren't fucking. The mood had changed a long time ago, Regina was riding her at first but Emma had slowed her down. She was now straddling Emma with her head on her chest, they were grinding into eachother and hugging.

"You feel so good," Emma groaned. Just laying there slowly thrusting upward had allowed Emma to feel all of Regina, the rubber on her shaft was annoying her though but she ignored it for now. Regina was whimpering and moaning softly in her ear, she had made the brunette cum just off of slow grinding.

Horny wasn't even the word. Regina's hormones had been going crazy all week, "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma replied.

"I want you," Regina said as she looked Emma in the eyes.

Emma didn't need to respond with words, she simply flipped them over and thrusted into Regina deeper, "Fuck", she hissed. Nobody had ever felt as good as Regina did, Emma couldn't get over it. She began pumping into Regina faster, "Oh my god," she groaned.

Regina smirked, she was happy she could make the blonde feel so good. Emma made her feel just as good though, she gripped the golden locks tight as she felt the blonde pound her. She couldn't contain the loud moans that were coming out of her mouth, "Yes baby. Please…"

"Please what?" Emma huffed out.

"Deeper," she whined.

Emma rotated her hips inward making Regina cry out, she bit her lip hard, she didn't want to cum, not yet. She stroked the brunette deeper and harder, "Fuck Regina."

The brunette couldn't help but rake her nails across the blonde's back, "Emma," she moaned, "Baby I'm about to cum."

"Let it go," Emma said as she pounded her lover faster. She was about to release as well. Regina kept moaning her name over and over and scratching the hell out of her back, the pleasurable pain was just enough to make Emma ejaculate.

Regina let out a deep moan as waves of pleasure flowed through her, her juices splashed all over Emma. The blonde pumped a few more times before releasing everything she had into her rubber companion.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

The next morning, Emma woke up with the sun in her eyes. As if on cue, she heard the shower turn off, Regina must've been using it because she wasn't lying next to the blonde. Regina came back into her room with a towel wrapped around herself, she jumped when she saw intense green eyes staring at her, "Shit Emma, you scared me. Good morning," she blushed.

"Come here," was all that Emma replied.

Regina smirked and took a few steps closer, "Why?" She took a few more steps, "What are you up to?"

Emma smirked when Regina got into arms length, she reached out and pulled the towel from around the brunette before grabbed her by her waist and pulling her on the bed. Regina laughed, "You're going to be late for class…"

"I have 45 minutes," Emma mumbled as she kissed the brunette hard, she didn't know what came over her this morning but she was beginning to trail her kisses down Regina's body.

Regina gasped, she was shocked at what was about to happen. When Emma spread her legs and gently kissed her wet pussy lips, she sucked in a breath and buried her hands into the blonde mane. Emma began sucking her clit softly causing Regina to let out a soft moan, "Please don't tease me."

Emma looked up at her devilish eyes and smirk before flicking her clit irritably slow, Regina threw her head back and let out a deep moan, Emma loved watching her lose herself. She flicked the swollen bud faster and faster.

"Please Emma, please!" Regina nearly screamed.

Emma chuckled before launching her tongue deep in Regina canal, moaning herself as she tasted the sweet _sweet_ nectar. She sucked the cunt as she curled her tongue inside of her favorite brunette.

 **XXXXX**

Thanks to her hormones, Emma was running late for class. Dr. Hopper's physiology class was no joke and even missing five minutes of it made you feel like you missed five days of it. She was only two minutes late but he had a policy; "Once I close my door, do not open it; you won't be allowed in class." So she ran, up three flights of stairs as fast as she could. **10:03am** flashed across her lock screen, she groaned when she saw that the door was closed.

"Emma?" Arthur stood behind her, he had just came up the stairs himself.

"Uh hi, look I'm really not in the mood. I just missed Dr. Hopper's class," Emma huffed still trying to catch her breath.

"I could get you in, if you'd like," he smiled while charm seeped through his veins.

"Really? Can you?" Her eyes lit up with hope.

"AKPsi has its perks," he nodded.

"Ok, well let's do it," she smiled, he didn't budge, she sighed, "What do you want?"

He smiled, "A conversation with you, that's all. You've blown off some of my most promising members, I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Fine, deal. You can drive me to the airport later, it's a 30 minute drive-"

"Which is more than enough time to talk," he smiled, "Come on, let's get you into class."

She nodded and quickly open the door, the whole lecture hall turned around. Clearly her throat, she stepped inside, "Uh Miss Swan, my class starts at 10am, sharp. It's 10:05, you're late. You may leave-"

"Uh sorry Dr. Hopper, she was with me," Arthur gave a sure smile as he stepped inside causing Mulan to roll her eyes. Why were they together?

Archie gave Arthur a smile back, "Very well then, Miss Swan, please sit so I could get on with my lecture."

Emma nodded and sat down quickly, she mouthed a "Thank You" to Arthur as he was closing the door.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was having a great day, even Elsa couldn't ruin it with her stupidity. Robin sat next to her in class, she looked at him, "Since when do you have Bio?"

"Since forever but I usually sit in the back," Robin stated.

"Well please keep going with your routine," Regina smirked.

He smirked, "Nah, you seem like a much better lab partner than not so Little John."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. How's your head? That's pretty big knot you have there."

"I'm fine," he scoffed, "You know little girlfriend is going to get in trouble for that, I'm going to talk to Ingrid."

"Do whatever you please," she coughed, "Snitch."

"I'm no snitch…" He folded his arms, "You know you're cute, I'm sorry about what I said at the party."

"I'm more than cute," she scoffed, "Thank you for the apology."

"You don't forgive me?" He asked.

"Nope, not even a little bit," she shrugged.

 **XXXXX**

"So Ruby came over yesterday," Belle said as she sat down with her friends for lunch.

"So I heard," Regina smirked.

"I heard you too," Belle stated.

Regina simply shrugged, "And?"

"And-"

"Hi ladies, so much to tell you," Ariel said as she sat down.

"Spill," Belle smirked.

"Well rumor has it-"

"What's up guys," Tink said as she sat down, "Sorry I'm late but Ruby held me up."

Regina looked at Belle with a raised eyebrow, "Doing what?" She asked.

"Stuff," Tink smirked.

"Stuff stuff?" Belle asked.

"Oh no, not yet," Tink blushed, "She's on my heels about it though."

"Why don't you do the deed?" Ariel wiggled her eyebrows.

"Because she's made it very clear that all she wants is sex and I'm not going to be the idiot to give it up," Tink said, glancing at Belle a little.

Regina coughed a little, "Understood, B?"

"Hmm?" Belle raised a brow.

"Are you aware of Ruby's antics?" Regina asked.

"Nope," she shrugged.

"Oh really? That's a surprise...You guys text all day," Tink smirked.

"And other things," Belle said.

Tink's eyes darkened briefly before she put on a fake smile, "Well then I guess who the idiot is…"

Belle scoffed, "Excuse me? Are insinuating that I got played?"

"That's exactly what I'm insinuating," Tink smirked.

"I'm sorry but you're clearly delusional, Belle French does _not_ get played," Belle gave a sweet smile, "Beside, she enjoyed it too much to _ever_ play me."

"We'll see. Just let me know when she stops responding to your text," Tink said.

"Ok and you let me know when hell freezes over," Belle winked.

"Can I tell my news now or no?" Ariel asked slowly.

"Proceed," Belle instructed.

"Ok, so rumor has it that Robin is getting kicked out of AKPsi _this_ weekend," Ariel announced.

"How do you know?"

"Can they even do that?"

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Wait, I will answer all your questions," she chuckled, "Ok, I know because _your_ sister told me," she looked at Regina, "You know she's dating Arthur."

"I'm aware," Regina nodded.

"Why are they kicking him out?" Tink asked.

"Well that's the part that's a little blurry-"

"Of course you don't have the most important piece of info," Regina scoffed.

"Sorry but all Zelena said is that Arthur is tired of Robin making a farce of his fraternity that he worked so hard to build," Ariel said, "Then she said that Arthur would be talking to the board about it tomorrow morning."

Regina shook her head, "Excuse me, I have to pee."

"This your fourth time going to the bathroom, it's only noon. Are you ok?" Belle asked.

"Yeah I'm great," Regina smiled before walking off.

Belle watched her best friend suspiciously, "What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"The Queen of everything is probably just being dramatic, I'll see you guys later," Tink said as she walked away.

"She's not being dramatic," Belle told Ariel, "She threw up this morning…"

"And she's peeing like crazy," Ariel said.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Belle asked.

* * *

"Are you going to be good?" Regina questioned as she watched Emma finish packing.

"Of course," Emma chuckled, "It's just Miami with a bunch of foreign girls, in bikinis...who probably love DJ's."

Regina frowned, "You're not funny Miss Swan."

Emma laughed, "I thought it was pretty funny. You scared I'm going to come back with a bunch of hickies and _more_ scratches on my back?"

Regina looked down and because to fidget with her thumbs, "I don't know…"

Emma turned around and looked at her, "Hey are you seriously getting in your feelings about this?"

"It's a weekend in Miami," Regina shrugged.

Emma walked over to her bed where Regina was sitting and sat next to her, "I'm not even looking at it like that, it's work for me. Don't look all down and out, I'm coming back...to you."

Neal walked in, "Yo, Arthur is downstairs waiting on. Mulan is down there trying to butter him up."

"Let her," she shrugged, she walked over to her bag, "I'm ready to go anyway."

 **XXXXX**

"So when do I get my packet?" Mulan asked as she leaned against his BMW.

"Uh next week," Arthur nodded, "Two weeks and we're a go."

"I'm a go right now," Emma said as she walked up to the car.

Arthur smiled, "It's about time you came," he took her bag and put it the car.

Emma turned around and hugged Regina tight, "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Mmhm," Regina nodded as they hugged.

"Give me a kiss," Emma smirked.

"No, you give _me_ a kiss," Regina raised a brow.

"Ugh you're so difficult," Emma groaned before leaning in and kissing Regina.

Arthur whistled, "Yo, you have a plane to catch not me."

* * *

Ten minutes in the ride Emma looked at Arthur, "So you wanted to talk…?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "Yeah about that, do you have questions for me?"

"No, I just want you to say your speech like your brothers did and get me to the airport," Emma huffed.

Arthur glanced at her before looking back at the road, "You don't like us very much do you?"

Emma sighed, "I just don't understand you guys. I mean I like some of y'all. I just want to know why you need me so much…"

Arthur sighed, "...They call us the broken kingdom. I call myself King Arthur so-"

"Yeah I get it, you're the president of the frat so it's hot kingdom," she nodded, "Proceed."

"Well it all started when Lancelot stole Guinevere from," he cleared his throat, "He's a better man for her I suppose. I have Zelena now and I'm happy."

"That's good buddy, so I guess people didn't approve of that huh?"

"Oh no, of course not. We are suppose to be brothers and it seemed like we didn't value that. So once that died down, Robin fucked it up for us, he stole a car and went to jail...so now we have a woman stealer and a felon…then Robin got Marian pregnant, she was the dean's daughter at the time. It was a mess," Arthur gave a look of embarrassment.

"Robin seems to cause a lot of messes," Emma chuckled.

"Yes, well he's on his last strike. Your father heard about him shoving you and he isn't happy about it, we are voting him out of Alpha Kappa Psi," Arthur stated, "I can't deal with his behavior anymore."

"My dad knows?" Emma asked, "Word travels fast around here."

"Well when you're a member of AKPsi it does," Arthur chuckled, he looked at Emma briefly, "Back to you, Emma we need you to save our name and reputation. We are on the verge of getting kicked out of branch, they are thinking about terminating our chapter at our school. I will _die_ if that happens, I give my fraternity everything I have."

"I know...I don't know about-"

"You don't have to know anything right now," Arthur said, "If you give us a chance, no, scratch that, if you give _me_ a chance, I will be the best brother you ever had. I need you Emma. You're a legacy and quite frankly, you have more personality than Mulan. We will be the greatest ever if we have the first girl-"

"I get it, I understand what this means to you. I'll think about it," Emma said honestly.

Arthur sighed, "Take this packet," he reached in the back seat while carefully steering the wheel, he handed her a folder, "That's all I ask."

 **XXXXX**

"Will you just come on?" Regina asked with an eye roll.

"What if it's ugly?" Ariel asked from the dressing room.

They had been at the mall all day, Regina was getting irritated simply because Ariel was taking so long to find a outfit for tonight. Eric had asked her on a date and she was acting like a child, "If you don't bring your ass-"

"Ok ok, I'm coming," Ariel whined, she stepped out of the dressing room in a flower green dress."

"It's perfect," Belle smiled.

"I agree dear, it brings out your eyes," Regina nodded.

Ariel smiled, "Yes!"

"Finally," Regina rolled her eyes.

Belle studied her best friend rather closely as they shopped, Regina was oddly quiet, "Gina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked as she looked through underwear, "Do you want a pair too?" She held up a cute pair of PINK boy shorts.

"Yes, please," Belle smiled, "Now, back to my question...are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," Regina scoffed, "Are _you_ feeling alright?"

"Yeah but...ok fine, I'm just going to come out and say it, I heard you throwing up this morning, and yesterday morning," Belle sighed.

Regina looked at her best friend, "I know what's going on with me ok? We probably had bad lobster when we to Storybrooke the other day."

"Gina, we're from Maine, there's no such thing as bad lobster," Belle chuckled.

"I'm telling you, it's just a stomach bug ok?" Regina snapped.

"Fine, whatever you say," Belle scoffed.

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear sister," Zelena smiled as she opened her door.

"Nice apartment," Regina said as she stepped inside, "And here I am thinking you lived at the frat house."

Zelena laughed, "Only on weekends. It's about time you visited me."

"Well we aren't exactly close Lena," Regina said.

"We can change that...Gina," Zelena nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Regina nodded.

"Good because I just ordered a pizza. So what's up?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"Are these Arthur's?" Regina asked as she pointed to the three pair of Jordan's sitting by the front door, "I didn't take him for a sneaker type of guy."

"That's because he barely can wear them, all he wears are suits now," she chuckled, "Those have been sitting there forever."

Regina nodded as she sat next to her sister, "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, how are you? You eye looks great," Zelena said.

"Thanks, Ariel gave me some salt water bullshit and I was all better," Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry about daddy," Zelena said, "He's afraid of you, you know?"

Regina squinted, "You know that's the same thing Emma said?"

"Your girlfriend is a smart girl," Zelena chuckled.

"She's not...my girlfriend," Regina said.

"Oh but you wish she were. Why haven't you told her that?" Zelena asked.

"She doesn't like relationships, am I supposed to force her into one?" Regina asked.

"No...simply trick her into one. When she sees you showing interest in someone else, she'll propose probably," Zelena laughed.

Regina chuckled, "Well...I didn't think of it that way…"

"You should try it out. I have a feeling that something _else_ is bothering you though," Zelena smirked, "You wouldn't have come to me if it wasn't."

Regina looked at her sister with fear in her eyes, "Lena, I think I'm pregnant."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **O.o WHAT?! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about my missing week, a lot was going on. Thank for you for all of the kind messages and comments I received. I made a twitter btw. So, I decided the days for each story. TODAY is #ChoicesSunday. If I get a decent amount of reviews on this chapter I'll post a little EF story I've been working on. Ok, so here is Choices, let's start this week off right! ENJOY and REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

 **Previously**

" _She doesn't like relationships, am I supposed to force her into one?" Regina asked._

" _No...simply trick her into one. When she sees you showing interest in someone else, she'll propose probably," Zelena laughed._

 _Regina chuckled, "Well...I didn't think of it that way…"_

" _You should try it out. I have a feeling that something else is bothering you though," Zelena smirked, "You wouldn't have come to me if it wasn't."_

 _Regina looked at her sister with fear in her eyes, "Lena, I think I'm pregnant."_

Zelena's eyes widened, "Pardon me? What the hell do you mean you think you're pregnant?"

Regina dropped her head, "I feel so stupid," she muttered.

"You should! Regina what the fuck are you going to do with a child? You need to tell me _everything_ ," Zelena demanded.

"Emma was born with a penis, I know we've should've been more careful but-"

"There is no but!" Zelena snapped causing her sister to flinch, she sighed, "When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Regina sighed, "I don't even know if you can tell so soon...you're a pre-med major, I thought you'd be able to help."

"Ok, well millions of sperm come out when the penis ejaculates, they immediately swim in search of the egg. Some sperm reach it in hours and some take up to three days to find the egg. Within those days if even one of those sperm enter your egg...you're pregnant. If that was a week ago, there's a very strong possibility that you're pregnant by now," Zelena breathed out.

"I'm too scared to take a test," Regina stated, "Mother is going to kill me, I will be the talk of the town."

"Screw the town, screw this campus. Nobody here has the right to judge you, let's just get you to the doctor and find out for sure," Zelena said.

"Emma left me the keys to her car," Regina stated.

Zelena smirked, "Hmm, whatever you're doing to her sis, keep it up."

Regina laughed, "Shut up."

"I have a question though," Zelena said.

"Fine, ask it," Regina huffed.

"Is she big?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Regina groaned before leaving the apartment, "What? I think that's a valid question dear."

 **XXXXX**

Later that evening in Miami, Emma smiled as a very _very_ sexy waitress handed her a third glass of the best lemonade she's ever tasted. Her, Justin, and Jaden Smith sat on secluded beach as they relaxed before Justin's performance late that night.

"So Emma, I have a surprise for you," Justin smiled.

"I don't like surprises," she responded.

He chuckled, "I think you're going to like this one. You know I'm performing at a club tonight right? Well not are you going to be DJing for me but I got them to let you DJ the whole time we are there."

"No way!" She gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Very fucking serious, and they are paying you, five grand," he shrugged.

"Bro, seriously?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes dude," he laughed, "Stop asking me that."

"So Em, ready to meet some girls?" Jaden asked.

Emma took a sip of her lemonade, "Uh I don't know bro, I'm laying low these days."

Justin looked at Emma suspiciously, "Hmm...there's a girl, a special girl might I add."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" She asked, they nodded, "I just really like her."

"Is she hot?" Jaden asked.

Emma pulled out her phone and showed him a few selfies her and Regina took earlier that morning, "You tell me."

Jaden and Justin swiped accordingly before smirking at Emma, "She's sexy as hell."

Emma nodded, "You have no idea."

"Oh and you're hitting that?" Justin nodded, "I'm proud of you Swan, growing up."

"Yeah faster than you," she chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and drink your lemonade."

* * *

 **Monday**

"Ok, what's the deal? You've been moping all day," Belle asked.

"Nothing, I just miss Emma I guess," Regina said.

"She'll be home later right?" Belle asked.

"Yes, she lands at 7, I have to pick her up," Regina nodded.

Belle snuggled up to her best friend as they watched Law and Order: SVU, "Talk to me…"

Regina sighed, "B...I'm pregnant."

Belle sat up quickly, "You're what?!"

"Pregnant," Regina mumbled.

Belle didn't know what to say or do, she couldn't believe what she just heard. On one hand, she was extremely happy for her best friend because well children are just blessings. On the other, she was just wanted to smack her for being so stupid. So she settled with a sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Regina began to tear up, "I went to the doctor Friday with Lena. B, I'm so scared."

Belle pulled her best friend close, "Oh Gina, don't be. I'm right here ok? I'm going to help you get through this."

Regina couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she just let them fall, more like spill, out of her eyes, "Emma's going to hate me. My parents are going to kill me."

"She won't hate you and they won't kill you," Belle assured, "You have to tell her though."

"And say what?! B, Emma hates _anything_ close to a commitment. She's been hurt before, badly. There's no way she's going to understand this," Regina cried.

"You have to tell her, regardless of your fears. Wait, are you even planning on keeping it?" Belle asked.

"What kind of question is that? I will not kill my baby, there's no way in hell," Regina stated, "I will have this baby with or without Emma."

"Geez, ok. Sorry I asked. You're gonna have to get a job," Belle said.

"Already taken care of. Zelena got me one, in the President's office. Basically going to be a clerk or secretary or something. I didn't ask a lot of questions," Regina said.

Belle wiped a few of Regina's tears for her, "Good. You're going to be ok Reggie, I promise."

 **XXXXX**

"Mmm, I missed you so much," Emma said as she squeezed Regina tightly as they hugged, "Miami was so boring."

"I find that hard to believe dear," Regina stated as they got back into the car.

"I'm serious, all I did was work. I made some bands though," Emma smirked.

"Bands?" The brunette questioned.

"Money, Regina. Stacks? Racks? Mula? Green? Bread? Cheddar? BANDS!" Emma said dramatically.

Regina chuckled, "Oh ok ok, I get it. How much?"

"Ah ah ah, that's for me to know and for you to never find out," she teased, "So, how was your weekend? Anything exciting happen?"

"Uh...well no, not really. I spent it with my sister," Regina said as she continued to drive back to campus.

"That's good, you two needed that," Emma nodded.

 **XXXXX**

When they arrived back, Emma suggested that they'd watch a movie in her room. She truly missed Regina and wanted to spend time with her, "So I've been thinking all weekend," Emma stated.

"About what?" Regina asked as she laid her head on Emma's chest.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Well...about you actually. I couldn't keep my mind of you."

Regina blushed, "So what are you trying to say Swan?"

"Uh, how about I show you," Emma smiled. She wiggled from underneath Regina and went across the room.

"What are you doing Swan?" Regina asked as she sat up. She was so nervous to tell the blonde what she had found out on Friday. So she decided to play it cool for now.

"I bought us something," she walked back over to the bed with an Adidas bag and poured all the contents on the bed.

Regina smiled and looked through the items, "Are these matching jogging suit?" She giggled.

"Well yeah," Emma rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "And shoes. I hope I got the right size."

Regina smiled, "What does this mean Emma?"

Emma blushed, "Well I guess what I'm trying to say or show you...is that I want to do all the lame stuff couples do. Matching outfits and stuff. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Regina's smile slowly faded, "Oh Emma...I uh…"

Emma frowned, "Oh no...I misread didn't I? You don't want to be with me. Shit, I'm sorry if I-"

"Emma, no wait. It's not that. I really would love to be your girlfriend it's just...well I have something to tell you first and I don't know if you'll want to be together after I do," Regina said.

Emma sat down, "What's going on?"

Regina sniffled, she didn't even know when she started crying, "Can you promise me that you'll try to remain calm?"

"Yeah but you're scaring me. Why would I be mad?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows, "and why are you crying?"

"Emma, I'm pregnant," Regina announced.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat as she it sunk to her stomach, she was beyond shocked. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Please say something," Regina begged.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Regina said.

"Stay here," Emma simply said before getting up leaving the room, leaving Regina more confused than she ever was.

 **XXXXX**

"My dad's going to kill me," Emma stated to Neal as they walked outside.

"You could always abort it," Neal suggested.

Emma stopped walking, "What?! Are you crazy? I would never ask her to do that."

"Emma, you don't want a baby and you know it," Neal said, "You wouldn't know what to do with it."

"Are you saying that I can't do this?" She asked.

"No, what I'm saying is you're a spoiled only child. Scientifically, you are remotely close to knowing what it takes to be a parent," Neal scoffed.

"I can't believe you right now. Have a little faith in me," she said.

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, it's just that...a baby is a big deal Emma. You're going to have to take care of it. You have to have money to do that, not David's but your own," Neal said.

"And I will," Emma said, "I have money, I'll save. I can do this and I don't need you or anybody else telling me I can't."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?" Emma called as she entered her room. The brunette was gone, Emma sighed. She thought about how her leaving would have looked, but she really needed to talk to Neal. She groaned and left out.

The blonde nearly ran to Regina's dorm, she banged on the door. Regina was sitting on the floor with her back against her doors she had her knees pulled to her chest as she cried, "Go away!"

"Regina, it's me. I'm sorry for leaving, I just really needed some air," she tried.

"I don't care Emma, just leave me alone," Regina sobbed.

"No, I won't leave you. I want this Regina, I want us! I'm tired of hiding my feelings! Regina please let me in, please! I really need to talk to you," Emma begged. Regina didn't say anything, Emma sighed, she pressed her forehead against the door, "I'm going to be here for you Regina, I promise."

When Regina heard Emma walk away from door, she lifted her head and saw Belle across the room, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, seems like she's ready," Belle said.

Regina shook her head and hugged her legs tighter, "No, she's not. B, you know what kind of girl Emma Swan is, she can't be trusted-"

"Since when did that matter? All of these girls want her and she only wants you," Belle said, "Give her a chance."

"So she says? I want to be with her, I do but I've had time to really think about this and...I'm scared," she said, "What if she breaks my heart? What if she decides that this will be too hard? Can we really raise a child together? We have different views, different backgrounds, differ-"

"Stop. Don't over think it. I believe that you two can figure it out. You have to try Regina, don't let the fear of failure stop you from trying," Belle said.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

"Ok, so as you can see here, all of the nerves connect," Dr. Hopper said.

Half of the class was sleep, Regina on the other hand was trying her hardest to stay awake. She didn't get much sleep last night, she hated sleeping with Emma when she didn't have to.

 **Swan: Gina?**

 _ **Me: Yes**_

 **Swan: Please talk to me**

 _ **Me: Nothing to talk about**_

 **Swan: Everything to talk about**

 _ **Me: Goodbye Miss Swan**_

 **Swan: :( I'm sorry**

 _ **Me: *peace sign emoji***_

 **XXXXX**

"Regina!" Emma called through the quad.

The brunette quickly kept walking forcing Emma to run after her. She was almost at her dorm, she just wanted to make it so she could lock the blonde out. She didn't know what to feel right now, Emma leaving yesterday hurt her feelings but she couldn't help but understand. A baby is a lot to take in.

"Hey," Emma grabbed her arm, "All I need is five minutes."

"You have it," Regina huffed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Emma asked.

"I need time to think Emma," Regina said.

"About what?" She looked around to see if anybody was listening, "I want our baby, I want you. We can be a family."

Regina shook her head, "It's not that easy Emma."

"I know that," the blonde stated, "I know it's not gonna be easy but I'm ready for it. As long as you are by my side, I'll face anything."

Regina smiled, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, with all of my heart," Emma smiled.

"Our entire life is about to change, do you understand that?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "Yes. I have to tell my dad."

"And I have to tell my mother," Regina nodded.

"Well we better get ready for that huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear we should. Oh and by the way, I would love to be your girlfriend," Regina blushed.

Emma smiled into a kiss with the gorgeous brunette, "You make me so happy."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I really hope you guys are interested in my first EF story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Oh my god! I'm so sorry about not updating yesterday but "To be honest, you're too good for Hook" put me into a temporary death, a coma of some sorts lol. But here's the new chapter, ENJOY! CBS will be up later.**

Chapter 8

Emma groaned as Regina sucked the life out of her cheek, "Ahh," she chuckled, "Stop!"

"Not until I'm done," Regina had been placing hickeys all over Emma body, "I have to make my claim."

"You already have," Emma rolled her eyes, "How many more hickeys do I need?"

Regina started laughing, "Oh my god, your face."

Emma growled before gently pushing Regina off of her before rushing to the bathroom, "Oh come on!" She turned her face to get a better look at cheek, "It looks like somebody punched me in the jaw."

Regina was still on the bed laughing, "I couldn't help myself dear."

Emma shook her head, "Oh you're going to pay for that, aren't we going to Storybrooke tomorrow? I'm sure your mom would love to see a hickey on your cheek."

Terror filled Regina's eyes, "Absolutely not!"

 **XXXXX**

"So when are you telling your dad?" August asked while walking to class with Emma.

"Uh Saturday, Regina and I are flying out there. I'm nervous, he isn't going to take this well. Trust me I know. We tell her parents tomorrow and my mom tomorrow," Emma breathed.

"It'll be ok Em, don't dwell on it. I'm sure your dad will understand, as for Regina's parents...uh yeah I'm not sure it'll end well. Her dad is a dick, when he got elected, I cringed," August said.

"Yeah I know he is, he better not try anything. I'm not afraid to punch him in his face, mayor or no mayor, sick or not sick, nobody is going to hurt my girl," Emma stated.

* * *

"Hi," Robin said as he sat down with Regina at lunch.

"Uh, hi. Do you think we are friends or something?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Uh no, I just came to ask why you were sitting alone," he nodded.

"Because I want to," she snapped, "Go away."

He winced, "Fine," he sighed before walking away causing the brunette to study him suspiciously.

It wasn't long before Belle came rushing up to her, "Hurry hurry, you're gonna miss the fight!"

Regina quickly gathered her stuff, "What fight?"

"Ruby and Mulan are about to go at it!" Belle squealed as they rushed to the quad.

There was a crowd of people surrounding the girls, nobody knew what the fight over but they were arguing like there was no tomorrow. Regina looked around and spotted some familiar faces, "No Emma?" She leaned to Belle.

"Saw her a few minutes ago," Belle responded, "She was talking to Merida."

"Oh that hot redhead?" Neal asked as he walked up.

"What hot redhead?!" Regina snapped.

Neal chuckled, "Relax relax, I was joking."

Regina raised a brow, "Liar."

"Ok fine, she's hot but I doubt Emma is interested in her. It's harmless," he said before turning back to the fight.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mulan said through gritted teeth.

"Bring it on!" Ruby taunted.

"Excuse me but what is going on here!" Dean Spencer yelled.

As the crowd started to disperse, Neal turned to Regina, "Want to go to the rec center with me?"

"You're asking me?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, you're my best friend's girlfriend, we are suppose to bond right?" He asked.

"Uh well...yeah I guess you're right," She smiled.

"I'm pissed they didn't fight," Belle said as she walked up to them.

Regina laughed, "I'm convinced you lived for drama."

"There is nothing else to do on this campus," she chuckled, "So guess who I found crying earlier…"

"Who?" They both asked.

"Tink," Belle nodded, "Ruby really screwed her over."

"How so?" Neal asked.

"Ok, so you know how Ruby is like all over the place with her sex life? Yeah, so I guess Tink thought she could buy her a few items and Ruby would just change her ways," Belle stated.

"That's dumb," Regina said, "Tink acts like she can have anybody she wants so why sell herself short? Ruby clearly doesn't want to do anything with her but have sex."

"Exactly my point. She's trying to buy Ruby's loyalty," Belle nodded.

"I can't be bought," Ruby said as she walked up and dropped her arm on Belle's shoulder, "What's up B?"

Belle blushed, "Uh hi…"

"It's ok, don't have to stop talking about me," she smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Aw yeah? That's pretty cool," Emma smiled as she leaned on the wall by the ping pong table in the rec center, "So like if you shot somebody with it outside of school would you go to jail?"

Merida blushed, "I don't know," she giggled, "I think so."

Emma nodded, "I would've definitely been in jail by now, this thing is so cool," she grabbed the bow and examined it.

Merida nearly jumped out of skin when Emma's hand brushed against hers, "Aye? Well thank you," Merida smiled, "Nice hickey on your face there."

Emma instantly turned red, "Oh...thanks, I almost forgot it was there."

"Regina?" Merida asked, Emma nodded,"She's lovely."

Emma noticed the sadness in her face, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Merida looked away, "I better get going."

Regina glared from across the room, "Ok, should I slap her now or later?"

"Relax," Belle bumped her hip against Regina, "Why are you so...jealous?"

Regina looked down, "I don't know, I mean she's just so...Emma. I know from experience that it's very hard to resist her charm."

"Ok that might be true but that doesn't mean Emma will just fuck every girl that likes her, cut her some slack," Belle said.

Regina watched Emma smile at Merida and the redhead's blush could be caught from miles away, "I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled before leaving the rec center.

 **XXXXX**

Emma opened Regina's dorm and found her laying down watching Grey's Anatomy, she smiled and began stripping. Regina noticed the blonde but didn't say a word, they had been doing good all week, she didn't want her jealousy and hormones to mess that up _but_ Emma flirting with Merida was something that she couldn't ignore.

When Emma entered the bed she wrapped her arms around Regina tightly from behind, "I'm the best spoon aren't I?" Emma smiled but Regina simply nodded, "Hey? What's wrong? I haven't seen you all day."

"That's not my fault," Regina muttered.

Emma pecked her neck, "I'm sorry that I had practice."

"Well maybe if I had a bow and arrow you'd make time for me _before_ practice," Regina said with an eye roll.

Emma sighed, "Oh so that's what this is about?" She groaned, "Regina that was nothing."

"Well it was something to me!" Regina snapped, "I know when you're flirting, you get that permanent smirk on your face and her blushing and melting at everything you say doesn't exactly make me feel comfortable."

Emma stayed silent for a while, thinking of what to say to her girlfriend, "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

Regina turned to face her, "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to be with you."

"Ok then so you gotta trust me or this isn't going to work," Emma said, she kissed Regina's head, "We are going to be raising a child together, we are going to trust each other. I won't hurt you and I pray you won't hurt me. Why don't you trust me?"

Regina looked down, "I do...well, it's just-...I see how girls look at you, you're so oblivious to it and I thought those hickeys would keep them away but-"

"Girls are going to come around Regina, you know that. Don't let them get to you, I am yours," Emma smirked, "Let me show you," she began to trail kisses down Regina's body.

Regina bit her lip, "You can show me all night long dear."

* * *

It was now Friday, Emma was on the expressway driving to Storybrooke. Regina was dozing off to sleep when Emma all of a sudden began speeding, "What are you doing Swan?"

Emma smirked as she looked in her rearview mirror, "Put your seatbelt on babe, Arthur wants to race."

Arthur and Zelena decided to tag along on the trip to Storybrooke, Zelena wanted to support Regina when she told her mother, "You and Arthur are quite the friends now huh?"

"He's cool," Emma nodded, "What do you think about him?"

"Well I've known him for about two years now, he's a great guys," she shrugged, "You like him don't you? Admit it."

"He's cool," she chuckled, "I'm sticking with that."

A black BMV floated past them and Arthur was holding up his middle finger while Zelena crossed her eyes and held her tongue out, Regina glared, "Ok, so they want to race."

Emma laughed, "I said that already!" She switched gears, "Buckle up, my Audi is about put that beamer to shame," Emma sped up, switched lanes and jumped in front of Arthur and Zelena. As they passed, Regina held up both her middle fingers and Emma flashed a satisfied smile. Today was suppose to be a fun day...right?

 **XXXXX**

"Mother!" Regina called as she stepped through the front door with Emma close behind her.

"Regina?!" A faint voice called, "I'm upstairs, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Regina sighed, as she sat down in the livingroom.

"Ugh I hate this house," Zelena flipped over a picture of her and Regina when they were little.

"Hey, I like that picture of you two," Arthur lifted it back up.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Oh please, our selfies now put that picture to shame. This house is just...horrific."

"I hate it too," Regina admitted, "You don't know the joy I felt when I left for school."

Emma couldn't believe that they could hate their home this much, no family was perfect but geez, these sisters made their childhood sound like a bad Nicholas Sparks movie, "We can leave if you want…"

"Oh we will, trust me but I need to tell her this. I don't want anything from her," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate your mom so much?" Emma asked as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Because she's a nothing but a coward, she allowed our father to-"

"That man is not my father!" Zelena snapped.

"She allowed him to hurt us as if she couldn't no anything to stop it, she's pathetic," Regina scoffed.

"Can we leave?" Zelena asked.

Cora rushed down the stairs, "Whew, ok I'm done cleaning up the bathroom. Hello...who do we have here?"

"I'm Emma Swan ma'am," Emma gave a stiff nod and a toothless smile.

"Well hello dear, Cora Mills. Hello Arthur how are you?" She smiled, "Call I have a hug?"

Arthur smiled and hugged her, "Hi Cora, I'm doing just fine."

"That's good to hear, you almost broke me dear with those strong arms. How's football?"

"Great. First game is next week," he nodded.

"That's great, hello Zelena," she said blankly. Zelena continued to look at her cellphone, ignoring her mother. Cora sighed, "So Regina, what do you want to talk about?"

Regina gulped, "Uh um...well...is _he_ here?"

"He's resting dear, out like a light. Go on…"

"Mother, I'm pregnant," she breathed out.

Cora blinked a few times, "Excuse me, what do you mean?"

"It's not rocket science mother, she had sex and got pregnant," Zelena snapped, she was highly irritated.

"I understand that but Regina's always been a good girl," Cora stated.

"Does having sex make me bad mother?" Regina scoffed.

"Because last time we checked you've had sex before...with a monster, at least Emma loves her," Zelena stated. Arthur grabbed her hand, signaling her to relax.

"Zelena if you're going to disrespect me, you may leave. How on earth is this possible? You're both women," Cora was confused.

"I was born with male genitals ma'am," Emma said.

"How unfortunate dear," Cora muttered.

"Excuse me?" Emma raised her brow.

Cora chuckled, "I mean seriously dear what do you expect me to say? That this is a blessing? That I'm excited and happy for you two? You've impregnated my daughter with that...thing. How do we know there's nothing wrong with you?"

"Mother!"

"You're a bitch!" Zelena chimed in.

Emma shook her head, "No, stop. Guys stop. I got this one," she nodded, "With all do respect Mrs. Mills, I'm not some dirty scum off of the street. I'm also not the only person born like this so by all means, please educate yourself on my situation. Your ignorance is disgusting...just like your taste in men."

The whole room was shocked when Emma stormed out of the house, Arthur cleared his throat, "I think we should go."

Regina nodded and left the house without another word to her mother.

 **XXXXX**

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, "Why are we leaving Storybrooke?"

"I've decided not to tell my mom," Emma said focused on the road.

"Excuse me? Why not? She deser-"

"Does she though? I mean does she really deserve to know? I've been thinking about it all day and she gave me up. Yes, it was my choice to live with my dad but she didn't even fight for me. She didn't want me," Emma said.

Regina looked at her with sad eyes, "Oh baby...I'm sure that's not true. Some thing's are too difficult for us to understand because we weren't there at the time."

"But I was there babe, she didn't fight," Emma stated.

"You might see it that way but I know from experience that we don't always see everything. While you were at school or sleeping...you don't know what they discussed," Regina soothed as she began to rub her thigh, "So we don't tell her today, that's fine but Emma, you should tell her."

* * *

"Yo boss!" Emma yelled as she entered her home.

San Antonio was absolutely beautiful, Regina was in love with it. Emma's house was massive with a pool out back, Regina never wanted to leave. It was a fairly cool day in San Antonio with wasn't normal, Emma didn't care though, she was just happy to be home.

David came from the basement, "Well surprise surprise, you decided to pop up on your old man huh?" He chuckled and began hugging Emma tightly.

"Yeah, I missed you so much," she breathed in his sent, "Hi daddy."

"Hey baby," he kissed her head.

Regina couldn't help but get teary eyed at the scene in front of her, they loved each other so much, it was beautiful. Emma pulled away first, "Uh dad, this is my girlfriend...Regina."

"Well, I raised a very smart daughter. You're beautiful, how are you? I'm David," he smiled, "You must be responsible for that beautiful fading hickey on my daughter's cheek unless she has a birthmark I didn't know about.

Regina immediately blushed, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Regina, I'm doing ok. Your house is beautiful," she smiled.

"Well thank you, built it myself," he nodded proudly, "So Em what brings you here?"

"Uh well daddy…" she sat the kitchen's island, "I don't know how to tell you this but...uh Regina is pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #ChoicesSunday! I love you guys, I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

David didn't know how to respond, he was honestly terrified for his daughter. He looked at Regina, "This is a blessing honestly but I would like to talk to me daughter, alone."

Emma looked at Regina, "I'll be right back."

"Kat!" He called, "We have a guest, come here!"

Regina knew Emma wouldn't like the idea of Kat living in her house but they'd talk about that later. When the blonde lady finally came from upstairs she gave Regina a smile, "Hi, I'm Katherine. Come on, let's talk."

Emma rolled her eyes and stormed upstairs to her room with her father following, "She lives here now?!"

"You don't get ask me shit. Sit down," he sneered. She hadn't seen him this mad since she got arrested, "What on Earth are you doing here with that girl?! Huh? And why the hell is she pregnant?!"

"Dad, you act like I just planned this-"

"No, I'm not acting like that, I'm acting like you're irresponsible," David began pacing, "Sometimes you don't think Emma. One, we have a rule, no women in the house unannounced. So you've already broke it by just popping up and surprising me! Then I find out that she's fucking pregnant?! Did I not tell you about condoms over and over and over and over and-"

"Dad! I get it. You did. In my defense, that women was technically announced either. She lives here now?" Emma asked.

"Yes! She does! I just find it so convenient that, that skank is all of sudden pregnant when your career starts taking off," he scoffed.

Emma's ears could've blown out steam, she stood up to face her dad, "She's not a skank, don't ever call her that again and she sure as hell isn't a fucking gold digger!"

David raised his brow, "Oh wait, you actually have feelings for this girl? That's a first. I don't want to be a dick Emma but seriously look at how this looks! What were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" She asked, he nodded, "I never wanted to pull out the moment I went in raw, she feels...marvelous. Then my mind traveled to the odds of her getting pregnant off of one time...I'm sorry."

"Oh don't apologize to me, you need to apologize to that poor girl," he pointed to the door.

"How did she go from skank to poor girl in two seconds?" She scoffed.

"Because Emma, I know what it's like to love someone and you clearly love this girl. Even though I really shouldn't but I trust your judgement for the most part. I saw that look in your eye when I called her a skank so fine, maybe she's not a gold digger," he sighed, "You really need to think about what you've done."

"I'm going to be a good parent, she knows that. I won't leave her," she nodded.

"Oh you think that's it? Does she know about your anxiety? Is she mentally prepared to have her life changed completely? Are you? How are you both going to finish school? Who is paying for all the doctors visits? Who's buying the baby clothes? Feed it? Bathe it? Take care of it when it's sick? Who's going to watch it while you two are away? Any of this cross your mind? No? Let me continue. All those little Jordan's you love so much? Yeah kiss them goodbye because once the baby comes, you won't have money for them. The thousands and thousands of dollars you spend on studio equipment," he chuckled, her eyes got wide, "Yeah, you can kiss that goodbye too. You seriously need to think about what you did. And I hope you don't think I'm going to take care of you and your baby."

"Well know but I thought you'd at least help...You're my dad," Emma said.

David sighed, "Emma, I can't. I don't mind it because I have the money but I can't babysit you through this. I've held your hand every step of the way, every single day of your life. You fell down, I picked you up. You got in a fight, I cleaned you up. You get arrested, I bail you out instead of making you sit there and think about your actions, I let you brush them off and act like it never happened. I've ignored so much! You have to grow up Emma!"

"I can't do this alone! I don't know shit about raising a child or even how to hold one!" Emma yelled.

"I didn't say you'd be alone, I just said I wouldn't hold your hand. I never leave family hanging but financially I'm out," he nodded.

"That's leaving me hanging! Daddy please," she tried to pout, like a kid.

He laughed, "See what I mean, you have to grow up! Emma, it's not that easy! Not this time! I can barely live with the fact that I messed up-"

"How did you mess up? I'm the one with the kid on the way," Emma said.

"Yeah, that I'm responsible for! It was my job to make sure that this didn't happen. The talks, the condoms, the live baby birth videos, I thought I provided all the stuff that would educate you on how to prevent this but I guess I failed," he dropped his head, "This baby could strip both of your dreams away and I don't want that. I really don't but having a baby is not easy and I refuse to let you sit here and act like it is. There are no cheat codes, when that baby cries at 3:30 in the morning and you have an 8 o'clock class...you're going to want to throw it out the window because it won't go back to sleep as soon as you hope. Then 3:30 turns into 5:30 and you still can't sleep because now you're nearly fully away so you lay in bed praying that you can go back to sleep. So when 8 comes around, you're sleepy, irritated, and more sleepy. Then that's going to lead to you dropping out of school and living off of nothing. You don't even know how to flip a burger Emma and making beats won't always save your ass because what if you need to update your software a again but don't have the money so you can't make a beat? Huh? You're going to end up a bum."

"No I won't," Emma said, "Regina and-"

"Oh yes, then there's Regina," David said, "You said she's your girlfriend right?" She nodded, "Well now you have to maintain a relationship with is hard without a baby, let alone with one. You can't think just because you have a baby together that she'll stay with you forever. She still have needs-"

"I think we all know I can handle those-"

"No, I'm not talking about those needs. I'm talking about emotional needs, women like to feel like they're wanted so you're going to have to her take her out from time to time, buy her some flowers, something. You don't understand it all Emma," he sighed, "Things are going to get hard man, you two will have different views and you're going to fight and fight and you can't give up because you had an argument."

"I think that dad, I want to be with her so I'll work at being with her, I got Regina handled, I don't need help in that department," she stated, "Look, I need you to help-"

"Emma-"

"No, dad please hear me out. Ok, you just scared the shit out of me, FYI. I get it though, you're right. So, I will make beats, DJ and even have recording sessions to make money and save up until the end of the school year right? But I need you to help me...financially until the end of the school year," he said.

"So you want me to just pay for everything until May?" He asked.

"Yes, then when summer comes, the baby will be here and I'll have my own money to pay for both their needs and Regina's. Plus, Regina starts work next week so she'll have some money. I'll work all summer of course, do a festival here and there. I have way more business down here so I'll be able to sell way more beats, DJ a lot more parties, and have sessions," Emma nodded.

"And what about school in the fall?" David asked.

"I don't need sch-"

"Emma Marie-"

"Ok ok, fine. I'll go part-time and work the other time and stay with the baby. I won't snatch Regina's education away from her, she wants to be a politician and I won't let this baby stop her. Her family isn't even a family dad, they are horrible. She doesn't need me adding to it," Emma said.

"And where are you going to live? Once you become part-time they aren't going to let you live on campus and they damn sure don't want a crying baby around…"

"You have a few buildings in Maine," she shrugged, "Just give us an apartment."

He chuckled, "Oh no no no. You can't live in my hard earned work...for free. I need some type of money. The apartment buildings we have in Maine are very nice, I'm going to need something from you. I want at least a stack a month."

"A stack? As in a thousand dollars?! No way," she shrugged.

He shrugged, "Fine with me, hope you find some place to live."

"Come on dad…$500," she smirked.

"$800 and that's my final offer-"

"$600," she argued.

"$800," he stated.

"$400," she tried, he scoffed and began leaving the room, "No, ok ok, $800."

He stopped and looked at her, "$600."

She smiled, "So does that mean you'll help out until the end of the school year?"

"Yes but only under one condition," he said.

"Ok fine, I'll do anything," she nodded.

"Pledge and make it into AKPsi," he stated.

She scoffed, "Absolutely not, why do you want to me to do that?!"

"Because it's the only way I'll get some sleep at night. Emma, this is how I see it. At least if you mess up, you'll still have your brothers to help you out. For example, Arthur is going into politics as well, he could get you a job like that. Graham, will have his multi-million dollar suit company, there's a place for you somewhere. The point is, no matter what happens, they won't let you fall on your face," David stated, "At least I'll know that you're safe and with people I trust. It will make us closer too, we go on retreats and help out the community and-"

"I get it," she nodded, "It makes sense," she admitted, "I'll pledge."

"And make it," he added.

"I'm your kid, why wouldn't I make it?" She asked as if it wasn't the dumbest question she's ever heard.

"Just because you're a legacy doesn't mean anything. You and I are extremely different. They will be harder on you because of it, this takes a lot of will power and trust. You are building a lifetime worth of frien-...Brothers," he stated.

"Ok, save the speech. Arthur has gave it to me a million times. I understand what being AKPsi means," she nodded, "Ok, I'll do it."

He smiled, "Great. Now, I think it's time that I got to know this Regina chick."

 **XXXXX**

The sun was setting in San Antonio as Kat cooked dinner, Emma and Regina were outside sitting by the when Emma sighed and looked over at Regina, "Are you ready for this?"

Regina knew this had something to do with the talk Emma had with her dad, "I don't know what to expect so…I'm not sure dear."

"I don't want to mess up," Emma admitted, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"And you won't. Emma, I know we still have a lot to learn each other but I'm ready if you are," Regina smiled.

"I'm ready Gina," Emma nodded, "My dad said that it's going to get harder from here, that we will have to work hard to maintain...us-"

"He's right but I have faith in us," she nodded.

David came outside, "Ok, dinner inside or outside?"

"Outside," Emma smirked.

"Well in that case...THE TACOS ARE READY!" He said in a deep dramatic voice that caused Emma to die laughing.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "We love tacos in this family, I hope you don't mind."

Regina chuckled, "It's fine dear."

"Glad to hear," she said before taking off her shirt and jumping in the pool, "Oh we eat in the pool too, hope you don't mind that either."

Regina smiled as she watched David run and cannonball into the pool while Kat brought out the tacos on a tray, she gave Regina a plate full of tacos while placing the tray buy the pool. Kat was pretty cool, Emma just wouldn't know it but when she saw Regina and the blonde chatting casually and eating their tacos, she figured she couldn't be that bad.

Later that night, after dinner and after they showered, Emma showed Regina her bedroom. Regina picked up a picture of Emma and August, "Wow, you two were too cute, what happened to you guys?"

"Uh life," Emma chuckled, "We were about 6 in that picture, August and I were best friends until I moved here and met Neal. I barely saw August, but I'm happy we live together now even though he stays in his room all day."

"Yeah what's up with that anyway, he's so weird," Regina stated.

Emma shook her head, "Nah, he's really not. You guys just don't know him. He stays in his room because he's writing his first book, like a legitimate novel. He's just really focused, I'm sure once he finishes it, he'll mingle more."

"How do you even know all of this? I never even see you talk to the guy," Regina chuckled.

"You just don't pay attention Gina, who do you think I text all day? Some girl? No, I'm texting my good ole friend Auggie," she chuckled, "All day, everyday."

"Awww he's your boyfriend," Regina teased.

Emma laughed, "Oh hush, we just click ya know?"

"I can understand that," Regina nodded, "I love your room, it's so...homey."

"Well thank you," Emma said as she dropped the towel she was wearing, leaving her naked.

Regina glanced at Emma's body and nearly melted, she hated how quickly her hormones kicked in. She had been horny all day to be honest but she managed to push those thoughts aside but now she was about to be in a bed with a naked Emma, "You aren't going to put on something to sleep in dear?"

"Nah, it's pretty hot out here," she said as climbed into bed.

Regina had on a simple thin gown, she knew Emma would find a way to take it off so she saved her some effort when she took it off herself. She looked at Emma with lustful eyes, "I guess you're right."

When Regina slid next to Emma, she felt her member awakening, she smirked and kissed the back Regina's neck. Oh how she loved spooning, "Gina…"

"No, your father is just down the hall," Regina stated.

Emma studied her, "Oh please, you so want it," she grabbed her hip, "I bet you want me to take from this position right now," she whispered causing Regina to shudder, Emma bit her lip as she let her hand travel to Regina's core from the behind, "You're soaking Regina, come on."

Regina knew she wouldn't be able to be quiet if she let Emma take her from this position, "We can't."

Emma couldn't help but get rock hard with Regina's perfect ass pressed against her front like it was. She spreaded her girlfriend's thighs a little before guiding her shaft between them. Regina couldn't take Emma's large member rubbing between her slick folds, she gasped when one of Emma's hands reached around a cupped one of her breast before teasing the nipple, "Please baby?" Emma was begging now, she couldn't help it, her dick felt like it was going to break off.

Regina whimpered, she was getting wetter and wetter. She let out a low moan when Emma pinched her nipple hard, "Fine Swan."

Emma smirked, "Thank you." She grabbed her dick, it was now slick and coated with Regina's juices, "Damn baby, you're so wet for me."

"Just get on with it Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled before sliding her tip in from behind, "Fuck," she hissed, "You're so tight." Regina let out a soft moan in response and tried to open her legs a little more only to have Emma quickly grab her thigh, "Uh uh, keep 'em a little closed. This feels amazing," she said as she lifted her leg to get a better angle, she stroked deeper and let out a moan of her own. Regina felt so good, hitting it from the side, back or whatever the hell she was doing was working very well for Emma.

It worked well for Regina too, she felt like if she bit her lip any harder it would come off. Emma was fucking her so right and she couldn't even exaggerate if she wanted too, the blonde knew what she was doing, "More," she whimpered out, she couldn't get enough of the blonde's penis.

Emma gripped her waist and pounded her harder, "Regina," she moaned out.

Hearing Emma moaning was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, Regina couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she can make Emma moan, "Yes baby?" She smirked.

"You're the best," Emma breathed out.

Regina replied with a moan, she couldn't hold it anymore, "Faster," she whimpered.

Emma began stroking her lover faster, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon."

"It's ok baby," Regina moaned out, she was going to cum pretty soon herself if Emma kept pumping at the rate that she was going.

They moaned together, Emma held Regina close as she went deeper. They had never experienced sex with each other like this, Regina began to shake, Emma knew what was next. She couldn't hold her own release back and when Regina reached back and pulled her closer she knew she that she was going to explode soon, "Fuck fuck fuck,"

Emma hissed as she began filling Regina. The brunette let out the quietest cry she could as she came with Emma.

They were praying that David was sleep but little did the know, he was down the hall giving Kat everything he had.

* * *

When Monday came around, Emma was ready to face Arthur and his brothers, she had re-read the packet he gave her last week and was ready to do whatever she needed to do. Surprisingly the last sheet of the packet was due that night at 7, with a meeting following. Emma was irritated because she didn't like the fact that she had to apply to be apart of the stupid fraternity. She was currently on the computer in the library researching Alpha Kappa Psi, she wanted to know what she was getting herself into.

Hercules stood behind her, "Are you thinking about it?"

She jumped, "Dude!" She breathed, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," he sat next to her, "I'm Hercules, son of Zeus. Also, a legacy."

"Zeus is AKPsi?" She asked, he nodded, "Oh...cool. So how do you know me?"

"Are you kidding me? Your father is an AKPsi legend. The only AKPsi member to change the bylaws and clauses in the Alpha Kappa Psi constitution since 1879, he's awesome," Hercules nodded, "One of the best presidents AKPsi has ever had."

"Oh, well thank you," she nodded.

"So are you thinking about it? Everyone's talking about you, you know? Everyone knows how much you becoming AKPsi would mean, the first girl, you could make history-"

"Yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes, "It's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah I understand, my dad will practically disown me if I don't get accepted," Hercules sighed, "It's harder this year."

"How so?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"Arthur is only accepting 30 applications this year, usually over 100 people apply to even be accepted into being on line for AKPsi. Then they choose about 10 people out 100 to be on line but this year, I heard Arthur doesn't even want 10 pledges," Hercules announced.

"Please don't tell me he's doing all of this for me," Emma said.

"Oh no, I doubt it. AKPsi is practically broke, the board isn't too happy with them right now. He doesn't have the money for everyone," he shrugged.

"Oh...that really sucks how he's on the way to losing everything," she stated, "This is his life."

"I know right, well I really hope I make the cut because I don't want to miss out on the opportunity to be AKPsi," Hercules said.

"Why is this so important to you? Your dad?" Emma asked.

"Well him and other things, I'm not cool like you," he said.

"Cool like me? What exactly does that mean?" She furrowed her brows.

"All smooth and stuff, into music, gets girls and even better have sex with girls. I'm just a nerdy football player who gets overlooked because King Arthur is by far the best thing that's ever happened to the football team and Graham," he rolled his eyes, "This will give me a social status."

"Well I can understand that. You know I wasn't always this way right?" She chuckled, "Seriously though, you're pretty cool, just relax and embrace it."

He nodded, "I will try," he stood up, "Well I'm off to go finish my application. I hope you decided to apply, it would be an honor to call you my sister Emma."

"Thanks bro, I'm still thinking about it," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Belle was in the lobby of her dorm building using the vending machine when she heard people talking while coming down the stairs. Hercules, Merida, and Meg were laughing as they entered the fairly big lobby, "Are you almost done?" Meg asked.

"Yeah yeah, it's almost 7 too," Hercules said as looked at his watch that read 6:18pm.

"So what did Emma say?" Merida asked.

"She didn't really say anything, why do you want to know? So you can kiss her?" He asked with a chuckle.

This made Belle raise her eyebrow, she pretended to be on her phone when she saw Merida glance her, "Would you keep it down, her girlfriend's friend is right over there. I don't want any drama okay? It's just a simple crush."

"Oh please," Meg scoffed, "That girl could ask you for a million dollars and you would go rob a bank just so you could give it to her."

Merida scoffed, "Oh you're being so dramatic."

"She's about to come in the building," Hercules noticed when he saw her car pull up, "Better fix your hair," he teased.

Her the redhead truly tried to fix her hair, when she heard the door opening she instantly stopped. Emma Swan walked in wearing a white t-shirt that made her toned arms look good enough to eat, a baseball cap, cargos and converse. She gave a little smirk when saw Hercules sitting at a table with two girls, she walked over to him, "Herc," she held out her fist.

"Emma," he smiled and looked at her first, "Am I supposed to…"

"You tap it with your fist you dork," Meg snapped.

"Oh!" He chuckled and have Emma some dap, "See what I mean?"

She chuckled, "Yeah I see what you meant, 'sup Mer?"

Merida's cheeks instantly turned red, "N-nothing much."

Emma nodded smoothly, "Cool, see you later bro."

"Alright Emma," he nodded.

Emma walked over to the vending machine where Belle was standing, "You didn't tell me you and her were friends now!" Merida whisper yelled.

"Because we aren't," he shrugged, "We are just cool."

"She called you 'bro'...that means something," Meg said.

"She likes you," Merida said, "My best friend is friend's with Emma Swan, this is a sign."

"No...that's a sign," Meg said as Regina came downstairs in jeans and a jacket, "Did anyone forget Regina's existence?"

Merida sighed, "No, I wish I could. I'll never have a chance at Emma now."

"Words can't describe how hot Regina is," Hercules mumbled earning a glare from Merida, "I mean...she's ok."

"Stop talking," Meg snapped at him.

Merida watched as Emma embraced Regina with a kiss, "Do you think she's having sex with her?"

Meg and Hercules laughed, "Are you kidding me? If I was Emma, I'd hit that every single night," Hercules said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?!" Meg snapped, she cleared her throat, "Yeah, don't be naive Mer," Meg gave her friend a sad smile, "It'll be ok, I promise."

 **XXXXX**

Emma rushed into the AKPsi frat house at 7:15, she had took Regina out to dinner hoping it wouldn't take long but it did. When she entered the living room, Arthur was there looking over applications, "So I missed the meeting?"

"Yup, it was short and sweet," he nodded, Emma didn't move, "Is there something you need?"

"Ouch," she said, "I'm sorry I'm late, I took Regina to dinner-"

"You're not serious about this and you made that very clear," Arthur said.

"I am serious, I'm just...I don't know, bro you-"

"Don't call me that," he said, "I offered you the opportunity to be my sister and you turn it down, when I talked to your father, he said that there was a chance that we could turn this all around but you won't even give us a chance."

"I will, if you give me one," she handed him the application, "I finished it, please take it."

"I said be here at 7-"

"I know, Arthur I've never done anything like this in my life. I'm not good with family, it's always been me and my dad. Yeah my uncle was around but that's it. I don't even talk to my teammates, please just give me a chance," she said.

He took the application, "There better not be one blank space. I just finished looking over Mulan's...she's pretty solid."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ok look here Artie, if you want Mulan then too bad. I'm here now and I can't fuck this up."

Arthur chuckled, "I hope you like completion Swan."

"I love it," she smirked.

* * *

"Guess who came visit their bestie on lunch," Belle smiled. She loved Tuesday's because she got time to see Regina at work in the business office.

"My one and only best friend," Regina smiled, "And you brought lunch."

"Yeah," she handed her a bag, "Heard you throwing up this morning…"

"Sorry if I woke you, this morning was horrible and Emma was out like a light," Regina said.

"True, so uh, I've confirmed your suspensions. That Merida girl is totally in love with Emma," Belle nodded.

"Don't care, I'm not worried," Regina responded.

"Since when? Last week you wanted to rip her head off," Belle exclaimed.

"I trust my girlfriend," Regina stated.

"Exactly how good was your weekend?" Belle asked suspiciously.

Regina blushed, "It was very good."

"Oh well that solves it. One weekend of good sex and you're ready to trust her with your life," Belle scoffed.

"It's not just the sex," Regina said.

"Oh please," Belle said, "She must be hitting it pretty good."

"She doing what she needs to do. Meanwhile, your boyfriend is always through here," Regina smirked.

"Rumple? He's not my boyfriend, I saw him yesterday. He's so cute," Belle blushed.

"I suppose," Regina said, "Ask him out, he's too shy to ask you."

"Do people still do that? What about Ruby?" Belle asked.

"Yes, and what about Ruby? You're single. You can date more than one person, weigh your options. It's time to be a big girl B," Regina smirked.

"Fine, I'll ask him out," Belle replied.

 **So what do you think?! Let me know, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #ChoicesSunday! Things are getting intense...ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

 **Dear Alpha Kappa Psi applicant,**

 **We members of AKPsi would like to send you a big, CONGRATULATIONS! You,** **Emma Swan** **, have been accepted into our Rite of Passage process and are one step closer to becoming a proud Alpha Kappa Psi member. We welcome you to our Fall Line of pledges. Congrats!**

 **From here on out, you are sworn to secrecy. Any violation of such secrecy will result in an immediate exile.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Arthur J. Kingston, President of Alpha Kappa Psi Fraternity.**

 _ **The Professional Business Fraternity**_

Emma smirked as she read her acceptance email, this was good news. She looked at her sleeping girlfriend next to her as her smirk grew wider, her morning woody grew harder. She need to celebrate, didn't she? Emma snuggled into Regina, "Baby…"

"Hm?" Regina answered.

"Wake up," Emma kissed her neck before sucking it gently.

"No…" Regina mumbled.

"Please, I need you," Emma said as she nipped at the brunette's neck.

Regina opened her eyes slowly, she squinted as sun rays beamed through the window, "It's too early baby."

"It's never too early," Emma smirked, she pecked Regina's lips, "Good morning."

"Morning," Regina yawned, she hugged Emma tighter and stiffened when she felt a very awake member, "What's got you all...awake?"

 _You are sworn to secrecy_ , Emma bit her lip, "I was dreaming about you," she improvised, it wasn't a lie technically, she did dream about Regina but it wasn't a wet dream, it actually quite peaceful.

"Oh really?" Regina smirked.

"Mmhm," Emma rolled on top of her, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?"

"I don't think so," Regina pecked her lips, "Tell me."

"Well, you are absolutely beautiful," Emma kissed her neck, "This morning. You'll be beautiful tomorrow morning too," she reached between them and smirked when she felt Regina's wetness, "You're also beautifully wet for me, I wonder why that is."

"Well maybe I was dreaming about you too," Regina gave a small smile.

Emma adjusted herself so the tip of her hardened member was prepared to enter the warm core, "May I?" Regina nodded, Emma slid into her girlfriend slowly, causing Regina to let out a gasp, "You feel so good."

Regina grabbed Emma tight, she was so deep that the brunette had to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. Emma began striking Regina deep, "Yes Emma," Regina moaned out.

 **XXXXX**

"So you know my birthday is this weekend, I'm throwing a nice little hotel kickback with my closest friends," Neal said.

"Closest friends? Everyone is going to come out here?" Emma asked as they sat in Stats.

"Yes, everyone has confirmed...including Lily," Neal gulped.

"Neal!" Emma exclaimed. The whole class turned around to look at her, she turned red, "Sorry, he kicked me." Everyone nodded and continues to do their class work, Professor Rollins had stepped outside, "You invited Lily?"

"Yes, Emma, she's one of my best friends," Neal explained.

"But _I'm_ your _BEST_ friend," Emma scoffed, "She broke my heart Neal, used me, doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course that matters to me. Emma, I thought you wouldn't care because you're apparently happy with Regina," he said.

"Apparently?...you don't like Regina?" She asked.

"Well…" He sighed, "Not really, I mean she's cool and all but I don't think she's good enough for you Emma. You love so easily and you're so caring...she's not worthy of it. All of a sudden she's pregnant and-"

"Why is it so hard for people to believe that somebody actually loves me?" Emma scoffed, "Is it because I was stupid enough to fall for Lily?"

"No," he shook his head. Professor Rollins returned back and dismissed them early, her wife Olivia was going into labor. He and Emma began walking through campus, "Because Lily screwed you up so bad, I don't think Regina can handle that, I don't want her to judge you. Emma do you realize that we almost lost you?!"

"Yes, I get that! Now, I'm all crazy and on pills-"

"You are _not_ crazy!" He hated when she said that, "You have serious anxiety, I know that and can deal with that but can Regina? Emma, her having this baby means she'll be in your life forever and if that's the case, I need to be sure that she's the right girl for you."

"Neal, Regina is very special to me, you could least try and get to know her," Emma said.

"Lily was special too…" He argued.

"She's different, I promise," Emma sighed, "She actually adores me, for me."

"What about when you have an anxiety attack?" He questioned, "Will she adore you or fear you and run away? People can't love somebody they don't understand."

"Well give her the chance to understand!" Emma snapped.

"What's going on here?" Belle smirked as she walked up, she hugged Neal, "You look very handsome today."

He looked at Emma with a smirk before turning to Belle, "Thank you...you look enough enough to eat."

Belle blushed, "On that note, I'm going to get to class."

"See ya B," Emma smiled, as she walked away, she turned to Neal, "When did that start?"

"When you and Regina went to San Antonio, I want Belle so bad, she's so fucking hot," he groaned, "I flirted with her and surprisingly she flirted back, I need her as my girlfriend so we can wake up and have morning sex."

"Oh so you heard us this morning?" She smirked.

"Well you aren't that subtle. Meanwhile, you're not understanding what I'm saying about the whole Lily vs Regina thing," he sighed.

"No, I do. I get it, Regina hasn't seen me at my worst yet, at my darkest. When she does and handles it correctly, you'll approve," she nodded.

He smiled, "That's all I'm saying!"

Emma chuckled, "Thank you for caring."

"Always, so did uh Arthur email you?" He asked.

She raised her brow, "How did you-...you applied?!"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening to them, "Of course I did, I couldn't let you go through that alone. I'm your real brother Emma, if you do AKPsi, I do AKPsi-"

She cut him off by giving him the tightest hug imaginable, "You are the best!"

"I wouldn't let you do it alone, I'll always be by your side Em," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Hi," Robin smiled as he sat next to Regina in class.

"Hi, why do you insist on sitting next to me?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could be friends," he stated.

"Not happening," Regina scoffed.

"Why not? Regina I'm sorry about everything-"

"Don't. I don't need you wasting your breath Robin, I don't want anything to do with you," she stated, "I simply just want you to leave me alone."

"You're scared," he nodded.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, "Scared of what?"

"Of who...Emma," he confirmed, "You think she'll freak if she saw us tog-"

"Or I don't want to anything to do with you despite what Emma will say," she rolled her eyes.

"I think you like me," he smirked.

She groaned and left her seat.

 **XXXXX**

"So uh Robin huh?" Emma asked as she sat down with Regina at lunch.

Regina sighed, "Word travels fast around here doesn't it, Emma nothing happ-"

"I don't care, I don't want you even looking at him. Why is that so hard for you?" She asked.

"It's not hard, he keeps bother-"

"So you tell me-"

"Oh because you're so tough," Regina snickered.

Emma frowned, "You don't think I can protect you?"

"I didn't say that, I was just joking-"

"Because I'm a joke?"

"Emma, can you stop trying to make this something that it's not? What's going on with you today?" Regina asked.

"I keep hearing that my girlfriend is entreating some douche that's what's going on. I'm tired of it, stay away from him, he's a creep," Emma stated.

"I said 'okay'…"

"You say that but yet you two end up sitting next to each other in class," Emma shook her head, "I'm leaving, see you later."

Regina gave a confused look while Emma walked away.

 **XXXXX**

"Lily has you on edge already and she's not even here," August said as him and Emma walked to class.

"I know, Neal is trying to kill me," she teased.

"I think you'll be fine, Regina will be there right?" He asked.

"Yeah dude but she's never met Lily. Lily isn't a punk-"

"Well neither is Regina-"

"You're right. Lily will be a bitch for no reason at all, God I don't want to see her," Emma whined.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"Fourth of July…"

"Damn…"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

Emma opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Lily lying next to her with a smile on her face, "Remember what it was like to wake up to me?" The brunette smirked.

"Yes, I do, unfortunately," Emma yawned, "Get out of my bed."

Lily chuckled, "Is this one of those moments when you pretend to hate me when you really just want to kiss me?"

"No, this is one of those moments where you get out of my bed because I hate you," Emma scoffed.

"Ouch, that hurt. So do you really hate me or you're just mad at me?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know anymore," Emma admitted.

"Hmm," Lily nodded, "So where's this little girlfriend you keep posting on snapchat?"

"She left around 9, she had to work. Look, I really don't want to see you right so can you-"

"It's ok, I get it. For the record, I never meant to hurt you, he meant not-"

"I don't want to hear it, really," she snapped.

"Fine, sorry," she said before leaving out.

Emma quickly hopped up and locked her door, she pressed her back against it and took a deep breath. Breathing wasn't working. She couldn't calm down, why did Lily make her feel like this? She clutched her aching heart before tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to cry over Lily anymore, she had moved on. It wasn't forced either, Regina wasn't some rebound. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. She didn't want to use the pills, she wanted to calm down on her own but she couldn't. She began crying so she slid down her door onto the floor and balled her eyes out.

 **XXXXX**

Neal was beginning to regret his decision of inviting Lily, he loved her but Emma hadn't come out of her room and he knew why. He sighed, "Did you say anything to her?"

"No, I swear. I acted normal, super normal," Lily said, "I tried to apolo-"

"Oh no no no, don't ever do that. She doesn't want to think about it, dude, you really hurt her. I mean letting her get arrested for your little boyfriend-"

"He was _not_ my boyfriend and I didn't know Emma would get arrested," Lily argued, "I love her."

Neal laughed, "Bullshit. You don't know how to love her. Her mom already gave her up Lily-"

"Not technically, she chose to go with David-"

"Because she didn't fight for her, Emma felt unwanted. Do you know the effect that has on Emma's life? That bitch barely sent she Christmas gifts! Then you come along and make her worst, make her feel low and unwanted-"

"I was young and dumb-"

"So! That's not an excuse for-"

Regina stepped through the apartment door, "Hey Neal-...What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Lily smirked, "Lily Page."

"Oh I know who you are-"

"And I know who you are," Lily smiled, "I can see why Emma likes you, you're pretty hot."

Regina rolled her eyes, "What are you? An encyclopedia? Stop stating facts we already know," she flipped her hair and walked to Emma's room.

Neal laughed, "Burn," he said causing Lily to smack his arm.

Regina rubbed Emma's cheek, "Wake up sleepy head."

Emma immediately sprung up, "Regina?"

"Yes, it's me. Calm down, I'm here now," she said, "Have you seen her?"

Emma nodded before pulling Regina down to her, "Was she mean to you?"

Regina scoffed, "Oh please dear, Lily is the last of my problems. Are you ready to party with your best friend?" She asked as she caressed Emma's cheek more.

"Yes, he's probably mad at me though, I've been in here all day," Emma sighed.

"He's not, come on, let's get dressed," Regina smiled.

"Matching Adidas jogging suits?" Emma have a little smile.

"Of course," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Neal's kickback was in full affect, Emma wasn't DJing for once, she was able to enjoy the party. Belle sat next to Regina with a smile on her face, "Guess who?"

Regina smiled, "It's about time you arrived…"

"And guess with who…"

Regina smirked when she saw Rumple standing next by the door, she stood up, "I think I'll introduce myself…"

Belle blushed, "Ugh come on."

Emma laughed as Neal hit the bong, "Bro, you're trying to kill yourself."

"Nah, I'm not," he laughed, "Take a hit."

"No, I'm good," she shook her head.

"Come on, my birthday is in 20 minutes, it's almost midnight…please, for me?" He asked.

"Fine," she took a hit of her bong and coughed hard, "Oh shit."

Their friend Phillip, from back at home, smiled, "Nice one Swan."

She laughed, she had missed her friends, "Are we drinking or what?"

Neal's eyes went wide, "You want to smoke and drink? I don't know Emma."

"Dude, I'm not 12," she took another hit of the bong, she coughed a little before laughing, "Come on, is this a party or what?"

Neal, August, and Philip looked at each other before nodded and taking shots.

 **XXXXX**

About an hour or so later, everyone was either drunk, high or tipsy. Except for Regina, she was trying to hold Emma up on the wall, "Baby, are you ok? Hey! Look at me…"

"Now I know what life is all about," Emma said.

"What?" Regina knew something wasn't right with Emma, she wasn't herself.

"Life is funny," Emma mumbled.

"Yeah it is, baby are you ok?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed, "I'm fine," she brushed past Regina and walked over to the speaker and turned the music up, "EVERYBODY TURN UP!"

Neal laughed, "You need to turn down," he walked over to Emma, "You are so high," he shook her head.

"No I'm not bro, I'm dead," she said.

He squinted his eyes, "Huh? You ok Emma?"

"Yeah," she nodded, she pointed to the corner, "Do you see that monster?"

He looked and he didn't see anything. Emma was hallucinating, that had just been confirmed. This is exactly why he didn't want her to get high, Emma already had an natural high. She was always happy. Then came Lily… "Em, there's no monster."

"It's ok, you can't see it because you're still alive," she stated.

He was getting scared now, "Come on Em, let's sit down."

"No!" She snapped, he grabbed her arm, she shoved him, "I don't want to sit down, it's a party."

"Emma, you need to calm down," Lily said from behind them.

Emma glared at her, "Get away from me!"

"Emma, I'm just trying to help-"

"Leave me alone!" Emma yelled before storming past her, she walked over to the liquor bottles and threw one against the wall.

"Emma!" Regina yelled from the other side of the hotel room, "She's not herself."

"She's right there Gina," Belle scoffed.

"You know what I mean," Regina snapped, "I knew it from the moment she started talking to me, her mind isn't here, you'll see." She walked to the bathroom, Neal and Philip, were holding her down in the bathroom, she trying to kick free, "What did you give her!?"

"She shouldn't have smoked," Neal said with worried eyes, "Did she take her medicine today?"

"I'm not sure, I was working…"

"I'm fine! Im dead," Emma said.

"Why do you think you're dead?" Neal asked.

"Lily killed me!" Emma yelled out.

Regina glared, "Oh this is all your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!" Lily yelled back.

"Your presence is enough to make her uncomfortable," Regina snapped.

"Or you just don't know how to take care of your girlfriend. She suffers from anxiety-"

"That you caused!"

"Unintentionally! You're suppose to make sure she takes her meds!"

"Guys this isn't helping, she's passing out," Phil said.

"Baby!" Regina squatted in front of Emma, "Look at me," Emma opened her eyes and stared at Regina blankly, "Can you see me?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"It's me, Regina," she looked her girlfriend in the eyes, she wasn't there. The brunette was terrified that Emma would hurt herself.

"You have purple skin," Emma chuckled.

"Ok, that's it. EVERYBODY OUT!" Neal yelled, he looked at Emma and sighed, "She's hallucinating, we have to take her home. I shouldn't have let her smoke."

While Philip and Regina tried to clear everybody out, Emma was dancing to no music. Neal was happy that it was only a few people there, if it was a big party, Emma would be the talk of the campus by Monday.

 **XXXXX**

When they finally got Emma to calm down, they took her home. Now Regina had Emma's head on her chest, "Baby?" Emma questioned.

"Yes my love? Do you feel better?" Regina asked.

"Mmhm, I have to tell you a secret though," Emma said.

"What's that?" Regina questioned.

"I don't want to have our baby," Emma mumbled.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **What do you guys think?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Ok so it's #ChoicesSunday...are you guys ready?! I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet but hopefully you all like it! Thanks for all of your reviews and THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO CONNECT WITH ME ON TWITTER! I love it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 11

 **Last Week**

" _Mmhm, I have to tell you a secret though," Emma said._

" _What's that?" Regina questioned._

" _I don't want to have our baby," Emma mumbled._

* * *

Pain. The first initial thing Regina felt was pain, on top of her confusion but she kept it cool, "Wh-what? Why not?"

"Because I'm crazy," Emma started tearing up, "I don't want our baby to be crazy."

"Emma you are _not_ crazy!" Regina snapped, "Stop saying that, you're going to be fine once sleep this stuff off. Then in the morning, I'm going to make you a big breakfast ok?"

Emma nodded, she hugged Regina tight, "I love breakfast."

Regina chuckled, "I know you do baby."

Emma drifted to sleep a few minutes later, Regina couldn't sleep though, she stayed up and watched Emma sleep. She was scared, she began to tear up as she thought about how the night played out, what if Emma wouldn't wake up any different? Then what?

There was a knock on the door, Neal opened it slightly, "Is it ok to come in?"

"Sure," Regina said softly.

Neal stepped inside the room, "Oh good, she's sleep. I feel so bad Regina, this is all my fault."

"You're right it is," she said seriously, "Why on earth is Lily here?"

"I honestly thought everything would be fine, Philip let me in on some stuff after the party. You see, this summer I was in Storybrooke so I didn't fully understand what Emma was experiencing," he sighed, "Lily is a monster and she'll never be back, I don't Emma to ever see her again, God I feel so bad."

"Good...what did Phil tell you?" Regina asked.

Neal sighed, "Eh I don't know if I should tell you…"

"I need to know Neal," Regina scoffed, "Maybe if I did, I could help her better."

Neal sighed, "I don't want her to be anymore upset with me than she is...I'll tell you a little bit but that's it. This summer was extremely hard for Emma, so once we graduated, I left for Storybrooke to spend time with my dad. Emma was in Texas with Phil the whole summer, one day they saw Lily, this was like in July or something, Emma wasn't on her meds, she hadn't taken them all week...it was bad, she was hyperventilating and shit...I just want Emma to be happy now."

"And she will be, I can promise you that," Regina kissed her head.

Once Neal left Regina continued to watch Emma sleep, she refused to sleep. With the help of Twitter and Instagram, she was able to complete her task until sunrise. Now, it was officially Sunday and Neal's birthday, Regina yawned, she was so tired but she wanted to make sure Emma didn't wake up in the middle of the night freaking out. So she kissed the blondes head before sliding out of bed and walking to the kitchen, "Good morning Philip," she smiled.

The teen was making breakfast for himself, "Good morning gorgeous, how's Emma?"

"She's asleep but I assume she's fine," Regina stated, "We didn't get to talk much last night, what school do you go to?"

"Oh, uh I'm not in school. I'm going to the Air Force in about a month, I still have to tell Emma…" He said.

"She's not going to take that well?"

"She might. It's just me, August, and Neal are really her only friends, she's not going to be used to me being away where she can't talk to me. Oh, congrats by the way," he smiled.

She blushed, "Oh," she touched her stomach, "Thank you."

"You excited?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, very. I just hope Emma feels the same way I do," it was an honest statement.

"I'm sure she does, Emma really cares about you," Philip stated.

Mulan shuffled out of her bedroom with a smirk on her face, "How's my favorite mad lady? She good Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Mulan I'd advise you to watch your mouth before cut your tongue out, she's not mad nor crazy."

Mulan scoffed, "Yeah ok," she responded sarcastically, "But fine Regina, I'll keep it between us."

Philip handed Regina a plate, "This is for Emma."

"I was going to make her breakfast but thanks," she winked and went back into Emma's room, she sat on the bed, "Baby, wake up."

Emma groaned, she fluttered her eyes open and squinted due to the sun rays that peaked through, "Hmm?"

"Philip make you breakfast," Regina held out the plate, the blonde took it, "How do you feel?"

"Is this real?" She questioned.

"Yes baby, this is real. I'm really here, you're really about to eat-"

"Are we really about to have a baby?" Emma asked.

Regina blushed a little, "Yes, we really are…"

Emma smiled, "Good, I thought it was just a dream. I feel great though, last night was fun, right?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Uh, well let's see, Neal had a hotel party, for once I didn't DJ, actually was able to enjoy the party...I downed like three shots of Ciroc, smoked a little weed, last thing I remember is me and you kissing against the wall," She shrugged, "Everything else is a blur, which is why I asked if this was real."

"Oh, well then yeah...I guess-"

"Something else happened didn't it? I can see it all on your face, did I like kill Lily or something, if I did, I really hate that I don't remember it," Emma chuckled.

"Baby, you sort of hallucinated the rest of the night, got a little wild. I'm only telling you-"

"Wait...so that wasn't a dream?" Emma questioned, "I thought it was all a dream…"

"No baby, it was very real. You scared me-"

"I'm so sorry," she sat the plate down and hugged Regina, "Baby, I didn't mean to get like that."

"You weren't yourself-"

"I know, I remember, I just thought I was dreaming. Wow, oh man who else saw?"

"It's ok baby, it's fine," she cleared her throat, "Emma do you remember what we talked about last night?"

Emma, who had picked up her plate and started eating, shook her head, "Nope," she said with a full mouth.

Regina shook her head with a chuckle at Emma's manners, "Oh well then it doesn't matter then-"

"No, tell me," she swallowed, "What happened?"

"You...I-...you said that you didn't want me to have our baby...you kept calling yourself crazy-"

"Because I am," Emma nodded.

"No you're not," she snapped, "Why do you insist on saying that? Emma, you suffer from anxiety, it's very common-"

"I don't care about that... I do want our baby though, more than anything, I just don't want it to be like me," she sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with being like you," Regina said.

"I have to take my meds or else I'll get…emotional and wild-"

"Don't care, it doesn't matter to me. You're perfectly fine-"

"I'm not though! Stop trying to water down what's really going on with me-"

"I'm not! You're trying to make yourself seem crazy and you're not, Emma your emotions are just a little unstable-"

"And you think that's normal?!"

"No but I think it's natural! We can't control how we feel or how our bodies react to things Emma-"

"We can with self control, which is something I don't have-"

"Not true. For years I tried to force myself that my father beating me whenever he felt like it wasn't affecting me but it was and it does! As much as I don't want to feel that way, I can't help it. Sometimes we just can't help what we feel-"

"This isn't the same-"

"How come it's not?"

"Because Regina, you're perfect! You have everything…"

"Yeah, except parents who love me," she scoffed.

"I meant you has a person...your mind doesn't wander, it doesn't over think like mine does...you don't understand how scared I get over the littlest things, you and Robin can have a simple conversation but in my mind you two are having sex-"

"Emma…"

"No, let me finish. I know you don't want anything to do with him but it doesn't matter. I know right from wrong but it doesn't matter, I still do dumb stuff because somehow my mind convinces me that it's the right thing to do. The only time my mind is focused is when I'm making beats or when I'm with you and only you...and even then I'm not completely focused because I'm thinking about how not to fuck shit up with you-"

Regina cut her off by kissing her, Emma deepened the kiss, Regina pulled away first, "You aren't going to fuck anything up."

"You don't know that," Emma sighed, "You are too good for me."

Regina laughed, "Are you kidding me? _You're_ too good for _me._ You make me feel wanted and loved…"

"You are loved," Emma mumbled.

"You love me?" Regina questioned.

"Do you love me?"

"I asked you first, Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma pecked her lips, "Yes, I do love you Regina."

Regina turned red as a smile appeared on her face, "I love you more," she kissed the blonde passionately. She leaned Emma back climbed on top of her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Emma chuckled.

"Shhh," Regina said before sliding down the blondes body and becoming face to package with Emma's.

The blonde had only dreamed of this moment, she didn't want to ruin it, she remained silent. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Regina pulled down her briefs, her shaft nearly smacked her in the face as it sprang up but Emma contained her laughter. Regina looked at Emma with a knowing look, "Shut up."

Emma snickered, "I didn't even say anything, I'm just curious as to what you think you're doing."

"What is look like I'm about to do Swan?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "Continue…show me."

Regina rolled her eyes before licking the length of Emma's dick causing the blonde to groan. She swirled her tongue around the tip before deepthroating the whole thing, Emma hissed out a quick 'fuck' before letting out another groan. Watching Regina give her a blowjob was a task in its own, she looked so sexy, it hard to not cum right then and there. Emma grabbed the back of her signaling her to go deeper and she did, gagging a little but she did it and Emma loved it.

"Fuck babe, I'm going to come," Emma groaned, "Faster." Regina bobbed her head faster, Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head, "Shit I'm coming, don't stop."

Regina deep throated once more before pulling back up, being as considerate as Emma was, she warned Regina once again so she could move her head and when she did her hot cum spilled out. Regina raised her brow, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out.

"You alright?" Regina asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about last night, I really thought it was a dream," Emma sighed, "I'm going to go clean this up…" She said as she looked down at her shaft.

 **XXXXX**

Neal smiled when he saw Emma come out of her room, "She lives!"

Emma sighed, "Yup…"

"How do you feel?" Philip asked.

"Fine, completely embarrassed but fine," she flopped on the couch, "Happy Birthday bro," she handed him a small box.

"For me?! Awww you shouldn't have," he chuckled as he opened it, it was Gucci watch, "Dude, you…" He looked up at her, "I've wanted this watch for like a year...how did you-"

"I know, I bought it few months ago," she shrugged.

He hugged her, "You're the best Em, thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, "So how bad was last night?"

"You were pretty scary, no lie," Neal said, "But we aren't judging you or anything."

"You should...I feel horrible," she said.

"Dude, it's fine. I promise you," Neal said.

"Guys! I FINISHED! I FUCKING FINISHED!" August yelled as he ran out of his room with what seemed like a billion sheets of paper in his hand.

Emma smiled brightly, "Yes! That's awesome!"

Neal snatched the papers out of his, "I'll be the first to read it of course...I'm the birthday boy!"

"Fuck that," Emma snatched the papers from him, "He's _my_ best friend…"

"He's like a brother to me," Neal scoffed, "I know him better than anyone else!"

Emma's mouth hung open, "Bullshit!"

"Hey! Guys! It's cool, it's cool, I'll have enough copies for everyone soon," he smiled.

"Well I sure hope I get one," Philip smirked, "I'll see you later Auggie," he said before walked over to the kitchen.

August blushed, "...anyway, I meet with a pub-"

"Not fast...what was that?" Emma questioned.

"What was what?" He blushed.

"Oh please, we could sniff that flirting from a while away," Neal scoffed, "Plus, I know Philip better than anyone else, he was flirting," he nodded.

Emma scoffed, "Again, not true. Anyway," she rolled her eyes, "Do you like Philip?"

"Well considerations that I've met him two years ago and hasn't seen him since...I'm not sure-"

"Lie. There's Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook-"

"And Instagram," Neal finished, "Try again."

"Ugh ok, fine. He's extremely cute," August stated.

"He's extremely going to be here all week, make a move. Plus, he's leaving soon-"

"Wait what do you mean leaving?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh...uh maybe you should him-"

"PHIL!" Emma yelled as she left the room.

Neal chuckled as he looked at August, "When were you going to tell us you were gay dude?"

"Emma knew," August shrugged.

"I'm not Emma, I'm Neal, I know you better than anyone dude," Neal scoffed.

* * *

Monday's were always the worst, it was early in the morning and Regina was tired. She woke up at 6:30am to get ready for work. She didn't have class until noon so she work from 7 to 11 at the business office. She looked at Emma who still sleep, she had class at 10am, so Regina let her sleep. Now, Regina was sitting in the business office bored at the front desk, she literally hated office jobs but hey, she needed the money. Dr. Hopper was walking through the lobby and curiousity got the best of her, "Uh sir!"

He stopped and turned around, "Yes? Hello Regina."

She smiled brightly, "Hi, are you busy?"

"Not really, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I have a slight request. Can you tell me everything you know about people with anxiety disorder," she said in a way only she can, demanding.

"Uh well, it's a very complex disorder," he sighed, "I'm not sure if I can help much, I'll try, is there any specific you'd like to know?"

She sighed, "Well...how do you help someone with it?"

"Uh, ok, so it's kind of a hard task. People with anxiety disorder never really stop thinking. The most common symptom is fatigue, they are restless unless they are on meds that help them sleep or go through the day normally. A lot of their habits are hard to break, sort of like OCD. Uh, if you want to help someone with it keep them away from alcohol, uh massaging works a lot, any relaxation techniques will work really, and a lot of physical activity, in some cases that may be...sex," he said knowing.

Regina's eyebrow went up, "Thank you, I have everything I need."

"No problem, uh may I asked why-"

"Research of course," she smiled, "Strictly research."

"Oh, well glad I could help," he smiled.

Regina had all the answers she needed, nearly everything he said related to Emma. Physical activity? No wonder her father had her in every sport possible. No Alcohol? Yeah, definitely not after the other night. Hard to break habits? Too many to name. Regina had a little bit of insight, she felt better, less useless.

 **XXXXX**

"Welcome everyone!" Arthur smiled, "Welcome to the frat house!" The rest of AKPsi clapped, "On this fine Monday you all will introduced to the lifestyle of Alpha Kappa Psi, I am your president King Arthur and you will address me as such!"

Emma looked around at the other pledges, her and Neal were the only ones who actually didn't care what Arthur wanted to be called. Emma wasn't going to change who she was for this stupid frat that she didn't even want to join. Arthur noticed this and knew Emma wouldn't be as cooperative as he would like but he would work with her...for now. He knew about Emma's deal with her dad so he showed a little empathy but it wouldn't go too far because the other pledges would think this was an easy pathway ahead and he didn't need that slippery slope throwing him off.

All in all, this would be a long six weeks. Was everybody ready for it?

 **So any thoughts?! Let me know! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **It's been a crazy week...I'm so sorry, please try to understand. I'll CBS tonight as well but Broken will be tomorrow with CTF, BUT I have a surprise for you guys...I'm posting a preview of my new story** ** _Back To Me_** **during CTF! I think you guys are going to love it...! Love you, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Regina giggled as she poked Emma in her sleep, they had been bickering lately but she wanted to make it better. She opened snapchat and began snapping Emma just to get under her skin, "She's still sleeping guys," she poked Emma's nose causing the blonde to groan, Regina laughed as she ended the snap. She kissed Emma's cheek, "Come on baby wake up."

"Mmm no, I don't feel good. It's Saturday, let me sleep," Emma groaned.

"No, I want to talk to you before I go to work. What's got you so tired anyway? What did you do last night because you certainly weren't with me," Regina huffed.

"Babe, I told you I went out with Neal," Emma said before yawning.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Just go back to sleep Swan, I'll with your lies later."

"What lies?!" Emma sat up, "I'm not lying to you what the fuck!?"

"So you say, I don't want to argue, it's fine. Let's drop it," Regina said before getting out of the bed.

Emma was too sleepy to respond so she just fell back to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

As it got closer to the AKPsi's Rights of Passage ceremony, Mulan and Emma began to hate each other. Mulan was jealous of how well Emma was doing. Things that even _I_ can't speak of go on during these weeks, things that test mental strength and physical. As they became closer, Arthur and Emma became closer, he found out about her disorder and understood it very well actually, his mother suffered from it.

Emma was currently in the middle of a recording session with Lance, who apparently could rap, and Killian, who apparently could sing. The song was _completely_ horrible but could make your ears a tad sore but hey, Emma was getting paid so she didn't care. It wasn't long before Arthur came rushing in the room, "I NEED HELP!"

Emma stopped the track immediately, "What's wrong is there a fire!? Oh no, did someone die!?" She began pacing and breathing quickly.

"No no, Emma calm down," he sighed, "Relax."

She calmed down a bit, "What's wrong?"

"I have a hickey that _isn't_ from Zelena," he began pacing, "Last night got crazy, I got way too drunk and let this girl suck on my fucking neck and if Zelena sees this...I'm a dead man."

Emma shook her head, Killian walked over to him, "Let me look at ya mate," Arthur moved his neck a bit, "Bloody hell...she got you good."

"Yeah I know," Arthur panicked.

"I think I can fix this," Emma nodded, "A cold spoon."

"No, toothpaste is best," Lance nodded.

"No, heat is the best mate. I've done it many times," Killian said.

Emma groaned, "No bro, listen to me, get a cold spoon."

Arthur threw his hands in the air, "I WILL TRY ALL OF THEM JUST GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

After they used the spoon to remove the hickey, Arthur sighed, "Thank you Swan, I wouldn't want Zelena after four years."

Emma licked her lips, "You've been together for that long?! I thought it was only two…"

"Nope, it was love at first sight. Zelena and I were together for a summer in Storybrooke, nobody knew. I met Guinevere and fell in love with her, broke Zelena's heart but you know how that ended. So Lena has a reason to not trust me if she wanted to, I don't want to risk anything. I plan to propose after graduation," He smiled.

Emma smiled, "Wow, that's a big step. You think you ready for that?"

"Yes," he nodded surely, "We have a really great connection. We knew when to give each other space so we won't irritate one another too much, we practically live together so that won't be a big change or nothing for us, we have bills together already so financial arguments won't be a problem...we have sex," he smirked, "Which is why I needed that hickey gone away, she's too observant, she would've noticed instantly and I wouldn't be having sex for a long time."

"I wouldn't last," Emma chuckled.

"Where is Regina anyway?" He asked.

"She's with her friends or something, we kinda keep arguing because we haven't been spending time together," Emma sighed.

"I guess I'm the one to blame for that," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Emma but she mustn't know-"

"I know Arthur, I swore to secrecy," she nodded, "I'll deal with Regina, it's no big deal honestly."

 **XXXXX**

Neal was standing by the softball field waiting on Emma to get finished with practice, talking to Graham, Jefferson (who was pledging AKPsi as well), and August when Philip began walking up, Jefferson licked his lips, "Neal, who is that?"

"Oh that's Phil, one of my closest friends," Neal nodded.

"He's hot," Jefferson nodded.

August immediately looked jealous, Neal noticed. Phil walked up with a smile, "Hey guys."

"What's up bro? How was your nap?" Neal asked.

"It was cool," Phil nodded as he looked around, "This school is so cool."

"Are you not interested in attending here?" Jefferson asked.

"Ah nah, I'm going into the military," Phil nodded.

"Well that sucks, when are you leaving us?" He asked.

Philip shrugged, "In a few days I guess I'll go back home."

"Well while you're here make sure you find time to hangout with me," Jefferson smirked.

August sighed before looking at Neal, "I'm going back to my room."

Neal pulled him over, "Dude, if you like Phil just say it, ask him out or something."

"I'm scared, he's so hot," August sighed as he watched Jefferson flirt with Philip, "Can't you tell that he's like...experienced and stuff?"

Neal looked at Phil, "I mean yeah but aren't you as well? How hard is it to suck a dick August-"

"Ugh this is why I need Emma, you think it's a joke-"

"No dude, I'm being serious," Neal said, "Just because Phil is 'hot' doesn't mean that he's going to want to have sex with you or expect this super freaky time. How about you just _talk_ to him first?"

August sighed, "Ok fine, and for the record, no I'm not a virgin."

"So then you have nothing to worry about," he smirked as he pushed August back over to Phil, "What did we miss?"

"Nothing, we are just going out later," Jefferson smiled.

August shook his head before storming off. As if on cue, his best friend was walking out of practice sweating, "Emma!"

She nodded it at him, "Auggie what's up?"

"Phil is going on a date with Jefferson," He huffed out, "It's not fair, I didn't even have a chance. He's been here for weeks and I just been chickening out-"

"Ok, first you need to breathe. He might be going on a date with Jefferson but trust me, it won't mean anything, Phil likes you too...maybe he's trying to make you jealous," Emma shrugged.

"Well it's fucking working, I don't know," he sighed, "I'm just going back to my room, fuck Philip," he said before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

"It's been three weeks," Regina said, "Just ask him out already!"

"You are very demanding," Belle sighed.

"B, you're beating around the bush…"

"I don't want to go out with him anymore," Belle sighed, "He's married."

"No fucking way," Regina scoffed.

"Way…"

"So...still ask him out," Regina smirked.

"You a part of me knew you'd say that, her name is Milah and she is a Journalist," Belle sighed, "Ariel is good at research."

"Are are you going ask him out or not?" Regina huffed.

"Fine!" Belle threw her hands up. Regina's phone vibrated, "Looks like Emma's out of practice…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Am I supposed to jump for joy? She's been avoiding me or something, always has a meeting to go to-"

"Maybe she's pledging, you know they say when people are getting into frats and sororities, they fall off the face of the earth," Belle shrugged.

"She would've told me-"

"Nobody is supposed to know, come on Regina, how don't you know this. I heard AKPsi's probate is this weekend…" Belle smirked.

"You think Emma is trying to be AKPsi?" Regina paused, it was a possibility, Emma has been acting weird, Neal and her suddenly hang out with Graham and Arthur, Regina gasped, "Oh my god!"

Belle laughed, "Yeaaah, told ya."

 _ **My Love: Where are you?**_

 **Me: My room.**

 _ **My Love: Meet me somewhere babe.**_

 **Me: Where?**

 _ **My Love: The woods.**_

 **XXXXX**

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as she followed Emma into the woods, "I barely see you anymore and now you want to lead me to my death."

Emma chuckled, "Babe, relax. This will make up for everything," she smiled. Once they reached a certain part of the woods, Emma stopped, "Ok, right over there," Emma pointed before walking deeper into the woods. There was a spot where the trees cleared and you could see the stars in the sky. Emma placed her backpack down and pulled out a blanket out.

"This looks oddly familiar," Regina smirked.

"Yeah, I know right?" Emma said, "Sit."

Regina obliged, "I haven't seen you all day…" She said after a few moments of silence.

"I know, it's a lot going on baby but I promise it all is for the betterment of our child. Which is growing I can see," she smiled.

"Yeah, my stomach is getting way harder now and I'm getting a little pudge," she shrugged.

"You're beautiful," Emma smiled, "Come closer."

Regina leaned into Emma, "Why do we always have to lay on the ground?"

"Because we are building a family from the _ground_ up," Emma winked.

Regina smiled, "You're not funny."

"I'm very funny," Emma nodded, "So about us fighting...I don't like it."

"Me either but you have to admit for these past weeks...I've seen you maybe 8 times, actually was able to sleep in your arms maybe...4 times and sex…"

"...is not even existent, I know and I'm sorry. Just try to understand, please?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "I'm trying Emma, I just hope there's no...infidelities."

"If you think I'm cheating on you just ask,"

Emma scoffed.

"Well are you?" Regina questioned.

"No Regina, no, I would never do that to you. You should know that? How do I know you aren't cheating on me!?" Emma questioned, her anxiety kicking in, her heart began to pound, her mind began to race, "How do I know you aren't sneaking off the Robin's room?"

"Because I'm not!" Regina snapped, "How dare you?"

"You're supposed to trust me Regina, you're my girlfriend, I'm committed to you," Emma snapped.

"Ok fine...I'm sorry," Regina sighed, "It's just that I never see you anymore-"

"And that's why I'm trying to do something nice for you and you're ruining it," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Let's start over."

Emma looked at her girlfriend, and laid her head on her shoulder, she hugged her tight, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby," Regina said, "It's just the hormones."

"I know," Emma nodded, "I'm sorry, I know you're not sleeping with Robin."

"And I know that you wouldn't dream of cheating on me...right?" Emma growled, Regina laughed, "I'm just joking, I promise."

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too Swan," Regina smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Emma found Neal, Hercules, Gaston, and Mulan standing in the quad, "Yo," she smiled as she walked up.

"We were just talking about you," Neal smiled.

"What about me?" Emma asked.

"Well, a certain blonde has been giving me the eye and I wanted to know if she was worth it," Gaston smirked.

"Elsa?" Emma already knew who they were talking about, "She's worth it."

Neal snickered, "Details would be nice."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh let's just say her blowjob was better than the actual sex."

Gaston sucked his teeth, "Hmm, good to know. How'd you get rid of her?"

Emma chuckled, "I simply cut her off, there's nothing to talk about. I mean she has no substance."

"Speaking of the devil," Neal sighed as Elsa walked pass them, they all waved, she waved back and gave Emma the finger, "Burn," he chuckled.

"Aye," Emma called, Elsa stopped, "Come here." Elsa walked over to them she slid her hands in her pockets, "Why do I get the finger?"

"Because you're a dick, you have relations with me and then get in a relationship with Regina as if you didn't see me calling and texting you," she snapped.

Neal raised his brow, Elsa had just laid everything out on the table, but if anyone could get out of this, it was Emma. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair before smiling coolly, "Did we ever discuss anything else but sex?" She asked the other blonde.

"Well no but-"

"Right, so before we have sex we literally have one legit conversation and you expect me to text you and call you after sex as if we have something to talk about. Regina is my girlfriend yes, and she will remain my girlfriend regardless of what you think. You think I'm a dog or dick? For what? I didn't dog you, you have me what I wanted and I moved on with my day, is that a crime?" Emma asked. Everyone was in awe, Emma didn't sugar coat a thing, she didn't have to.

Elsa nodded, "I suppose you have a point, I'm sorry for giving you the finger. I guess I should've been clearer with my intentions because it's too late."

"Yeah it is," Emma nodded, "It's cool though, right? We're cool."

"Yeah we are cool," Elsa nodded, "I have to go to class."

"Have a good class," Emma said as the blonde began to walk away. She nodded her line brother's staring at her, "What?"

"You are a God," Hercules said.

"She didn't slap you or anything," Gaston was amazed.

"Slap me for what? Everything I said was true, how is she going to be mad because we did what we planned on doing…we never discussed anything but sex so why would she expect something more? Girls are fucking weird," Emma shook her head.

So they stood there talking for a while longer about girls, about the fact that they were hopefully all going to be members of AKPsi soon. Mulan was very quiet though, observing everything, including the girls that waved at Emma as they passed, the ones she gave hugs too, and the ones who told her to text them and she smiling and agreeing to do just that.

"So guess who I'm going to marry," Neal smirked.

"Who?" Emma asked with a scrunched up face, "I have an idea-"

" ** _NOT her_** ," He quickly announced, "I'm going to marry Belle, I've decided that I am going to ask her out."

* * *

"So your phone is off?" Emma asked as her and Regina did their homework.

"Yeah, my father made my mom cut it off. Kicked me off their plan," Regina sighed, "So now I'm phoneless unless Zelena puts me on her and Arthur's plan."

"Did you ask?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, she said she has to ask him. I'm going to get my car tomorrow, I told mother if she was going to cut me off then give me my car keys because I paid for it," Regina stated, "I worked two summers straight for that car."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you deserve it. If they want to disown you, they can, you'll have me."

"Will I?" Regina questioned softly.

"What do you mean? Of course you will, can't believe you're asking that," Emma sighed, "What happened?"

"Well it just so happened that I found out that you've been hanging out with jasmine-"

"Yeah like twice because we have Pych together!"

"Ok but what does that mean? Emma I know how you study with girl-"

"So someone told you that I had been hanging out with Jasmine?" Emma asked, "And you believed them? Why? What did we just talk about?!"

"I'm not saying that I believe them it's just...you've been spending a lot of time with-"

"Ok stop beating around the bush, who told you? Who's spreading rumors about me?" Emma asked.

"Well Mulan told me-"

Emma didn't let Regina finish before stormed out of her room, in search of the girl. She knew they were competing with each other but lying to Regina was crossing the line, how many times were her and Mulan going to battle? She found her in the student center playing pool with Arthur, probably trying to kiss his ass. Emma stormed over to her and shoved her, "You've crossed the line."

Mulan look dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

"Telling Regina all of those lies? For what? So you could feel better about yourself? So she could break up with me?!" Emma yelled.

"You know all of this yelling sounds like you want to take it outside," Mulan sneered.

Emma stepped to her, "Then let's go outside."

"I don't think you want that Swan, wouldn't want to embarrass you...might cause you to have another," she stepped closer and whispered, "Episode."

Emma shoved her again, she was enraged, "Let's go outside," she said before walking out.

Everyone followed, ready to see a fight. Emma wasn't thinking clearly, Arthur was watching. Misconduct during the process could seriously mess up her chances with AKPsi but Mulan was begging for an ass whooping.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Things are about to get CRAZY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #ChoicesSunday! Today is a very historical day, Lana Parrilla made it very clear that Regina would marry Emma! I hope you all enjoy this chapter a much as I did, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

"Emma! Don't do this!" Hercules yelled as a crowd began to form around Emma and Mulan, "You could get kicked out, Neal talk to her!"

"There is no talking to that women," Neal shook his head, "She doesn't listen. Emma, you shouldn't do this, honestly dude."

Regina looked at Emma with worried eyes, "Baby look at me," Emma was taking off her jacket, ignoring Regina, "Emma! Don't do this! She's not worth it!"

Arthur was observing, he really didn't know how he felt about it all to be honest. Mulan _was_ acting ridiculously, toying with Emma, testing Emma with knowledge of the girls anxiety, maybe she needed her butt kicked.

Mulan shoved Emma, "I've been waiting on this Swan."

"You're jealousy is going to get to killed," Emma hissed as she shoved her back before saying 'fuck it' and tackling the girl to the ground, the rolled around hitting each other before Emma ended up on top and punching her in the face, Killian quickly picked Emma up, "Let me go!"

"She's not worth it mate," Killian said.

Neal stood in front of Emma, "Dude, you got your hits in, let's just end this. Come on, let's go out or something, go for a walk."

"I want to finish!" She yelled out. Arthur knew if they continued this fight, it would end up worse than intended, so he snapped his fingers and pointed at Emma and every AKPsi member that was present, picked Emma up and began carrying her away.

They ended up back at her room despite all of her struggling and harsh words, Regina was right by her side, she was happy that the fight didn't go very far, "Thank you guys, I got it from here."

Neal sighed and leaned against the wall, "Calm down Emma," he said as he watched the blonde pace her room, "You're only making yourself angrier." The blonde didn't speak, she simply continued to pace, he sighed, "Em, did you take your pills today?"

She looked up at him with angry eyes, "Yes, why wouldn't I? You want me take more don't you? You'd love if I overdosed or somethi-"

"No! Of course not, I was just asking because you're so mad," he snapped, "I'm out of here, good luck Regina."

Regina watched him storm out, she looked between the door and Emma trying to figure out how on earth she was going calm the blonde down, she sighed, "Take off your clothes Emma."

Emma stopped pacing and looked at her girlfriend, "Why? I'm not in the mood-"

"Do it," Regina glared, the blonde sighed and took off everything except her briefs, "Ok good, now lay down." Once the blonde obliged, Regina stripped as well. She crawled onto Emma bed and sat on top of her, "You're breathing so hard."

"I want to kill her," Emma stated.

"Ok, well you can't baby. Calm down," Regina said.

"I can't, I've tried with pacing. I'm very upset right now Gina," Emma said, "She's trying to ruin everything."

Regina leaned down and pecked the blondes lips, "Shhh, nothing's ruined," she kissed her again, "Can I try something?"

"Like what?"

"Yes or No?"

Emma sighed, this requires a lot of trust, she knew Regina was trying to calm her down, "Yes."

Regina smiled, "Ok, close your eyes," Emma did so but it didn't stop her heaving chest or the rate of her heart beat, "Calm down baby," she kisses her again before massaging her shoulders a bit, Emma took a deep breath, Regina began tapping her fingers along the blondes arms.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Shhh, relax," Regina said, she began tapping her stomach, "I read online that repetitive actions sometimes calm the body."

"I don't like it," Emma said as she opened her eyes, "I can't calm down."

Regina sighed, "I'm just trying to help dear...it won't work if you don't want to calm down-"

"Can I try something?" Emma asked, Regina nodded, the blonde flipped them over and laid her head on Regina's chest and began rubbing her stomach, "I can't wait to meet our baby," she spoke in a different tone than before, it was calm and sweet.

Regina smiled, "Me either, hopefully they are well behaved unlike somebody I know."

Emma chuckled, "I can be good...when I want."

Regina nodded, "I know, so this is what calms you down?"

Emma nodded, "I don't need any fancy massages or meditation...I just need my baby and my...well baby."

Regina chuckled, "Sounds good, Emma...I'm sorry about earlier, I trust you it's just...I don't know, I'm scared of you being snatched away from me."

"I fear that you'll be snatched away from me too," she sighed, "Nobody has that much power," Emma said, "I'm all yours."

* * *

"So you did that research paper for history?" Hercules asked Merida as they walked to class.

"Yes, I assume you didn't," Merida chuckled.

"Uh well I did but it's not finished," he admitted, he looked at Meg, "Don't you want to finish it for me."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Don't you want to get the fuck out of my face? Stop asking dumb questions, finish your own damn paper."

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Gaston stood her up last night," Merida whispered.

Hercules looked at her, "Oh I'm sorry, you don't deserve that. Oh man," he shook his head, "He's a fucking dick, idiot doesn't know how amazing you are."

Meg looked at him, "Uh thank you…?"

"What? I meant it," he nodded, "No bullshit."

She smiled a little, "Oh...well thank you."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before jogging away, "Gotta go to class!"

Meg looked at Merida, "Did he just...kiss me?"

Merida smirked, "You liked it didn't you?"

"Well...I don't know. Look who's running towards us," she changed the subject.

Emma rushed over to Merida with a paper in her hands, "Uh hey, hi, are you going to class?" She rushed out.

"Hi, yeah I'm on my way there now, are you ok?" Merida asked with worried eyes.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I just have a meeting with Ingrid about my fight yesterday, can you turn in my history paper for me? And text me any assignments she hands out?" Emma asked, "I wrote my number down-"

"Emma, I'll do it. It's no big deal," Merida nodded.

"Really? Oh thanks, I'm late for my meeting. Thank you so much, you're the best," she pecked her cheek before jogging off.

"Did you just get Emma Swan's number and a kiss in less than two minutes? What the hell is happening today?!" Meg exclaimed.

"Meg, can you pinch me?" Merida asked.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma Swan," Ingrid said as Emma sat down, "Glad you could join us," she smiled.

Emma glared at Mulan quickly before flashing a small smile at Ingrid, "Good morning."

"Morning," she said back, "Well needless to say what happened yesterday yeah? Let's just get to the point. Now, everyone knows I'm a free spirit and I want you all to express yourselves in every way possible but I do _not_ condone fighting...without reason, what is going on? What's the root of the problem because if it continues...both of you will be expelled."

"Emma attacked me!"

"I did not! You wanted to be smug so I decided your ass could be taught a lesson-"

"Hey! Relax…" Ingrid sighed, "Let's try again. Now, it's no secret to me that you two are pledging Alpha Kappa Psi, don't worry I won't tell anyone but just tell me this...does this have anything to do with this weekend? The ceremony? You two fighting for that special room in that glorious frat house? Hmm?"

"I don't know but I _do_ know is that if she continues to tell my girlfriend lies, I'll end her-"

"You wish, Swan. It's not my fault that you're insecure and jealous-"

"Of what? Or who for that matter? You're jealous of me, let's be honest-"

Mulan stood up, "I am not jealous of you!"

Ingrid stood up, "Sit down! You two are giving me a headache, Mulan do not try to sabotage Emma's changes just because you don't think she deserves it. Emma, do not attack Mulan because you don't have enough confidence in yourself. There I said it…"

Neither of them spoke, was it _that_ obvious? Emma sighed, "I have class…"

"And you won't be attending class until we come to some type of agreement, you two don't have to be friends but I won't tolerate you fighting," she spoke calmly, "Just ignore each other and stay out of one another's business."

"Yes please stay out of it," Emma groaned, "Get a girlfriend of your own and leave mine alone."

"I could have Regina if I wanted," Mulan scoffed.

Emma's anxiety kicked in without hesitation, "That's not true."

"How come it isn't? Because you're some freak with a penis-"

"SHUT UP!" Emma growled as she stood up.

Mulan stood up and faced her, they were inches apart, Ingrid didn't know what to do, it all happened too fast, "You're crazy, Swan. You don't deserve her, one day she'll see it and leave you...maybe she'll even venture this way, to a _real_ woman."

Emma's breathing picked up, her blood was boiling, she could feel her eyes burning from trying to keep tears from forming, she shook her head before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm so tired today, everything is aching," Regina groaned as her and Belle left class.

"I understand, I'm tired too. Ruby wants to have sex all fucking night like I don't have class-"

"She's still a thing?" Regina asked.

"As of the past week, yes. I'm just bored," Belle shrugged.

"Hello ladies," Neal dropped an arm around them as he slid between them.

"Hi Neal," Regina nodded.

"Hey sexy," Belle winked with laugh, "No seriously, go away," she glared.

Neal frowned, "Why is me being sexy not serious?"

Belle giggled, "Relax, how are you?"

"Well I _was_ having a good day, I actually came to ask you question but nevermind now," he cleared his throat, "I'll just go now."

They watched him walk away, "What was that about?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea, I'm going to find out. I'll text you," Belle said before rushing after Neal, "Hey, wait up, I didn't mean it."

"It's cool B," he nodded.

"What were you going to ask me?" Belle asked curiously.

"Well I was uh going to see if you would like to go on a date with me, I know you're all into artsy people and smart-"

"Yes," Belle answered.

"Right so about the date-"

She giggled, "Neal, I already said yes," she kissed his cheek, "Saturday night ok?"

"I uh...well yeah I guess it is," he nodded. As soon as she walked off he remember that the AKPsi Rights of Passage was Saturday afternoon and if he made it into AKPsi there would be a huge party that, he smacked his forehead.

 **XXXXX**

Emma had just got out of the shower, she had a sports bra on and a towel around her waist as she looked through she drawer, she groaned when she realized she only had boxers clean. She hated boxers. She smirked when she realized she asked August to wash for her the day before, so she began to exit her room. When she opened her door, Merida fell through it with her hand on the opposite side of the knob causing them to crash into each other and fall backwards onto the floor.

Merida nearly melted when she felt Emma's warm body against her own, especially a certain part that was barely covered by the thin towel but reality kicked in when she heard and very angry voice say, "What the hell is going on?" Regina fumed.

The two of them hopped up, "Babe, I was waiting on you to get here," Emma rushed out.

"So then how did _she_ come in the picture? Why are you here?" She asked Merida.

"Uh I was just coming to give Emma her assignment from history, August let me in. I should've knocked, I didn't know she was all...naked-"

"Get out," Regina barked.

"Excuse me?" Merida questioned, "I'm sorry, since when do you live here?"

Regina's eyes darkened, "Since when did you become an American citizen dear?"

"Aye I'm not your dear," Merida said, "Text me if you want to study Emma, we have a test Friday," she mentioned before brushing past Regina quickly.

Regina closed the door, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her girlfriend, "I don't like that girl, I don't want you talking to her-"

"Ok baby-"

"I'm not done," Regina barked, "And you are certainly _not_ going to text her!"

"Gina, calm down. I've had a rough day," Emma sighed as she fixed her towel.

"So I heard," Regina took a deep breath, "I'll go get your laundry, then we can talk."

 **XXXXX**

August walked into Neal's bedroom where Philip had been sleeping, he sucked in a breath when he saw the gorgeous hazel eyed man pacing the room on the phone with a towel around his waist. Once Phil noticed August, he ended his phone call, "Auggie," he smiled, "Uh hi."

"Hi, I just came to...talk, I know you're leaving soon," he nodded.

"Yeah I am, I'll be back though," Philip smiled, "You seemed...pretty upset yesterday, I hope that wasn't my doing."

August swallowed, "I wasn't upset, I just wasn't feeling well. So, how was your date with Jefferson, did you guys hit it off?"

Philip laughed, "Yeah sure we did," he rolled his eyes, "That guy is too into himself, I barely got a word in."

"Oh," August smiled to himself, "So I guess there was no sex then?"

Philip raised his brow, "No, why are you so interested?"

"I'm not…I'm just worried about you, you're Emma's friend, wanted to make sure you were treated right I guess," he said, _Stupid idiot_ , he thought to himself.

"Oh really? Well another reason the date didn't go as well as expected is because the whole time…I couldn't stop thinking about you," he stated.

August could've fainted right then and there but he kept his cool, "Really?"

Philip stepped closer to him, "Really? It's been three weeks...what have you been waiting on?"

August swallowed, "I'm not good at this...you make me nervous," he admitted.

"May I kiss you? I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now," Philip said.

August was lost for words, he nodded. Quickly after that, his crush's lips were placed on his, it was everything he imagined. They were so soft, August whimpered when Phil pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. August could feel Phillip getting aroused through his towel, Philip pulled away with a smirk, "You see what you do to me?"

August blushed, "I um...maybe I should go before-"

"Don't run August, everything is fine," Philip stated, "Stay."

August let his eyes flick to the man's towel, "If I do...things will happened."

Philip dropped his towel, "Then let them."

 **XXXXX**

"So what did Mulan say to you? You're acting all weird," Regina said as she laid on Emma's chest.

Emma sighed, "She called me...crazy and called me a freak," she began to tear up, "My head won't stop reminding me, I can just hear her voice repeating it...she said you'd leave me…"

Regina sat up slightly, "Baby none of that is true. Emma, I love you. I love you just the way you are. Don't think about her, she's an desperate uneducated idiot."

Emma shrugged and wiped a fallen tear, "I guess." Regina kissed her, "Not now babe-"

Regina pecked her again, "It's not my fault you're so irresistable," she kissed her again, Emma groaned as her member throbbed through her briefs, Regina began to rub her, "Why does this always happen when we kiss hmm?"

"I don't know, it has a mind of its own," Emma teased.

"And you have a mind of your own," Regina stated, "You are not crazy."

Emma nodded before kissing her, "Regina, I love you so much…please don't leave me."

Regina kissed her, "Never. I love you too."

 **XXXXX**

Neal just want to rest, Arthur had him running around all day. So when he entered the apartment he didn't expect to hear moaning, he traveled to Emma's room (Where the moaning usually comes from), he cracked the door and peaked in, he saw Regina riding Emma and moaning her name. _Ok, that's normal_ , he thought. Thinking he had the problem figured out, he traveled to his room and when he walked in her let out a scream the whole campus could hear. He walked in on August giving Philip what seemed like a mindblowing blowjob.

* * *

 **Saturday**

"Has anyone seen Emma?" Regina asked, "The Alpha Kappa Psi probate is about to start."

"No, her and Neal left early this morning," August shrugged, "Hey did anyone know that Jefferson was rushing AKPsi?"

"Really? No way," Belle said, "How do you know?"

"I saw sneaking to the frat house last night," August shrugged, "I went for a walk and saw him."

Philip came out of the bathroom, "Alright, let's go and see what suckers became AKPsi," he chuckled.

"They aren't suckers," August smacked his arm, "AKPsi is a fine fraternity."

 **XXXXX**

"Good afternoon everyone," Arthur greeted everyone in the quad, "I am your student body president Arthur J. Kingston," everyone clapped, he smiled, "But today isn't about me. It is about the wonderful _new_ members of Alpha Kappa Psi!" Everyone cheered, "Thank you, thank you. I don't know how many of you know this but I am also President of AKPsi and these past few weeks have been the hardest weeks of my term, making the final decision of who would wear the Navy Blue and Gold! Especially deciding who our first _female_ member will be."

Regina clapped, she was looking around for her girlfriend, "Belle...you don't think Emma would rush AKPsi and _not_ tell me, do you?"

Belle's eyebrow raised, "No...oh my god, what if she did!?"

"So now the time has come that you all meet them, I only chose four new members, my Vice President Lance and I decided that this was the best decision for our family. Each new member will be presented with a yellow rose and special blue sapphire ring, bring them out Lance!" Arthur yelled causing everyone to cheer.

Emma, Neal, Hercules, and Jefferson appeared wearing blue letterman jackets with gold Greek letters on them. Regina and August looked at each other, "Dude no way," August said.

Philip smiled, "I knew it!"

"No you didn't," Regina rolled her eyes.

"I did too!" He laughed.

"Oh my god, why didn't they tell anybody?!" Regina frowned.

"I don't think they could," August stated.

"Guys it was so obvious! I mean come on, since when did Emma ever hang out with Arthur? Killian and Lance randomly in the apartment? Emma and Mulan fighting?" Phil scoffed, "Duh!"

Regina raised her brow, "You might be onto something dear…"

"Might be!?" Phil exclaimed.

"Isn't that Emma's dad?" Belle asked.

They all watched Emma hug her dad who was in a similar jacket to hers causing Regina to smile. It wasn't long before Emma and Neal found their friends, "So this is pretty cool huh?" Emma asked.

Regina smacked her, "Why you tell me?"

Emma held her mouth agape, "I couldn't," she pulled Regina close, "And don't smack me in public."

Regina smirked, "I'm so proud of you, I knew you liked Arthur."

"Well he's my brother now so I guess I don't have a choice," Emma smirked when she saw Mulan across the way, she held up her middle finger, "Now you know why Mulan wanted me ruined."

Regina nodded, "It all makes sense but obviously the better woman won."

Emma nodded, "Agree," she pecked Regina's lips, "My dad wants to take us all to lunch, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like free food, I'm in," Neal smiled, he looked at Belle, "So what do you think?"

She studied him, "I think you will finally mature now, you're a Alpha now, they are pretty serious guys."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm very proud of you and I think that jacket is very _sexy_ on you, all jokes aside," she smirked.

He nodded and took it off, he placed it around her shoulders, "Now, you're even _more_ sexy."

Merida came over to Emma with a yellow rose in her hand, "Congratulations Emma, being the first girl in AKPsi is absolutely...amazing," she handed her the yellow rose ignoring the fact that Regina was glaring at her.

Emma took the rose, "Thank you so much."

Regina glared even more as she watched the red head walk away, she snatched the rose from Emma and crushed it in her hand before tossing it on the ground, "You want me to kill her don't you?"

Emma shook her head, "Calm down, she was just being nice," she kissed Regina, "I love you."

Regina smiled, "I love you," her smile dropped, "I don't know how I feel about you being AKPsi, it just give girls the right to chase after you. I witnessed my sister go through it with Arthur. I'm not prepared to deal with all of this."

Emma kissed her again, "I promise you won't have to, I only want you."

Regina nodded, "It better stay that way."

 **What do you guys think?! Please let me know! REVIEW! Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #ChoicesSunday! I hope you guys enjoy the angst!**

Chapter 14

"You look exhausted, are you ok?" Ariel asked Regina once they sat down for lunch.

"I'm just fine dear," Regina yawned before taking a drink of her water.

"She's lying. That asshole had her up all night," Belle scoffed.

"She's not an ass-"

"Emma?" Ariel questioned, "What happened?"

Regina sighed, "Last night Emma came in drunk at about 1:30, woke me up and begged me to take her to Wendy's, no big deal."

"That is a very big deal, one, she shouldn't be drinking, two, you're pregnant and need your rest, three, you aren't her maid or mother!" Belle fumed, "I'm curing her out when I see her."

"Can you not?" Regina scoffed, "It's fine."

"It's not Regina, you've been my best friend forever, I have the right," Belle stated, "Speak of the devil."

Emma walked in with Graham and Neal by her side, giving dap and hugging those who greeted her. This whole AKPsi thing wasn't changing her per se but it an effect on her behavior as of late. Yes, she got her work done and everything but now, Emma was a partier. Everything deserves a celebration in Arthur's eyes. In the past month Emma and Regina had moved into their own apartment along with August. Neal moved into the frat house and Mulan stayed in a dorm. Things had been different but not to the point where it didn't feel normal. Belle secretly felt a certain about Regina moving in with Emma, simply because she wanted to experience college with her best friend and because of Emma, that was a little hard.

Emma came behind Regina and kissed her chest, "Hey," she said softly in her ear.

"Hi," Regina smiled, "I'm surprised you're out of bed."

"Me too," she chuckled, "You ready for thanksgiving break?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I miss San Antonio already."

Emma chuckled, "Same."

"So I uh talked to your dad, he invited Belle," Regina said nervously. Emma was really big on family and Belle simply...wasn't family.

The blonde raised her brow dangerously, "Oh really?"

"Yes, you don't mind do you?" She asked.

"It's fine, I guess," she shrugged, "I'm going to grab a bearclaw and head to class," she kissed her cheek again, "I'll see you later, make sure you pack."

 **XXXXX**

"I can't believe we have to leave a day early just because Regina can't fly," Neal scoffed as he and Emma did their homework at the frat house.

"Is complaining your specialty or something? If you don't want to drive, then fly home," Emma scoffed, "So how do you feel about Belle coming?"

Neal's eyes turned the size of golfballs, "EXCUSE ME?!"

Emma chuckled, "Yup, she was invited."

"She can't come dude. Did you forget about Wendy?" He groaned, "This can't be happening to me."

"I thought you guys were taking a break," Emma looked at him confusingly.

"We are but still, that's the love of my life and you know she comes over every holiday. Belle can't come," Neal stated.

"Trust me, I don't want her there either. I'm not ready to welcome anyone into the family that isn't Regina," Emma said as she pulled out her calculator, "Plus, she keeps looking at me with this evil glare, like she's going to kill me in my sleep or something."

He laughed, "She just might, she's very protective of Regina."

"I don't care, Regina is my girlfriend, not hers. She needs to stay out of our business," Emma scoffed.

Neal couldn't do anything but shake his head.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was coming down the stairs quickly as she left class, she slipped nearly missing the last step, she felt somebody grab her waist tightly. She exhaled when she saw Mulan, she gave a weak smile, "Thank you," she breathed out.

Mulan smiled at Regina for the best time in a long time, "No problem. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine dear," she nodded. Mulan was still holding her waist so it caused Regina to look at her with a raised brow, "You can let me go now dear."

Mulan hesitated but obliged, "You need to be more careful Regina."

The brunette nodded, "Yes I know, is everything ok...with you? You seem a little odd."

Mulan sighed, "Yeah…I'm great."

Emma came around the corner and nearly bumped into the pair standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Why are you here?" She glared at Mulan.

"We were just having light conversation Emma, she nearly fell, I caught her, calm your panties," Mulan smirked.

Emma growled, "I don't wear panties."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Mulan winked before turning towards Regina, "I'll see you around Regina and remember, be careful."

"I will dear, thank you again," Regina waved, she could feel the green eyes on her, she looked at Emma, "What?!" She snapped.

"When did that start?" Emma folded her arms.

"Oh please dear, that was nothing. She simply saved my life, no big deal," Regina rolled her eyes, "I have to get to class," she said as she brushed past Emma, only to have the blonde grab her arm and pull her back.

"You and Mulan's 'light conversation' stops this very second, you know how much I hate her," Emma stated.

"I'm aware Emma," Regina nodded and yanked her arm away, "I'll stop my light conversation when Merida stops texting your phone for test answers."

Emma frowned, "That's totally different and you know it. Merida is harmless, Mulan on the other hand is not. She's hurt my feelings before, tried to fight, and sabotage our relationship-"

"And what do you think Merida is doing?!" Regina snapped, "You think she keeps forgetting the material from class when she's there everyday just like you are? No, she just wants attention from you-"

"I don't give it to her, you don't want me talking to her so I don't. Yeah she text me but I never text back-"

"You texted back twice," Regina corrected.

Emma sighed, and fixed the collar on her blue polo with the gold AKPsi crest on the front of it, "Look, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Can you just listen to me? For once?"

Regina scoffed, "So I have to obey you like a helpless puppy while you get to do whatever you want? Not a chance dear."

"I didn't say that-"

"Actions speak louder than words Emma. I don't ask you for much, why is it so hard for you to respect my wishes? I do everything you ask, why can't I get the same in return? Last night, I woke up out of my much needed sleep to go and get you food because you decided to get drunk, even though we discussed that you wouldn't drink because it's not helping your condition-"

"I'm leaving," Emma stated before turning on her heels.

"So you're just going to leave in the middle of our conversation?! You're a child!" Regina yelled.

"Whatever!" Emma yelled back.

* * *

August came in the front door and sniffled, his mouth watered as he made his way to the kitchen, "Mmm what's that?"

Regina chuckled, "I'm making chili, nothing special."

"It smells special," he chuckled, "Can I have some?"

"Of course," she smiled. Her and August never really spoke to each other, not for long anyway, "When are you leaving?"

"For StoryBrooke? I'm not, I'm going to San Antonio with you guys," he nodded.

She smiled again, "That's great! I think this will be fun."

"Me too, I've never been, I hear it's beautiful and hot," he stated, "I'm not really used to warm weather."

"Me either but I promise, you'll love it," she said as she stirred.

"So uh how are you and Emma?" He asked curiously.

Regina frowned, "I don't want to talk about it…"

He frowned, "What did she do?"

Regina groaned, "She's being a dick, I just…" She let out a breath, "Earlier we were arguing, I guess you can call it that, and in the middle of it all she just walks away from me."

"That's because she didn't want to hear it," he shook his head, "Emma doesn't like hearing the truth very much. What were you arguing about?"

"She's all upset because I had a tiny conversation with Mulan and then it transformed into this thing about us listening to one another and I mentioned how she isn't suppose to be drinking and-"

"She walked away," he stated.

"Precisely," she said.

He exhaled, "I can talk to her for you if you want."

"No, you don't need to. There's nothing to talk about, I have nothing to say," she frowned, "She's showing me her true colors."

He chuckled, "She kinda is, she's very stubborn but at the same time...she's timid. I'm pretty sure her anxiety kicked in when she saw you and Mulan talking, that's all."

Regina sighed, "I have a bad feeling."

He grabbed her hands, "Same here but all you have to do is pray for the best and prepare for the worst. You love each other, you'll work whatever it is out," he confirmed.

Emma came through the door, August let go of Regina's hands, Emma raised her eyebrow, "Did I interrupt?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No."

"I'm ready to hit the road," she stated.

"Well Regina was just making us some chili-"

"When that's done, let go," she said before going into their bedroom.

* * *

"Oh Regina, you're even more beautiful than I remember," Kat smiled as she hugged the brunette tight.

Regina smiled, "Oh thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

"I'm sorry you guys had to drive, I would've taken the risk of flying," she said.

"Oh I'm fine, I was actually comfortable," Regina nodded. She looked over her shoulder and saw Emma talking to her dad, she sighed, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Wait, what was that look? A little tension?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I don't really want to talk about it," she smiled as Belle walked in with Neal carrying her luggage, "Belle, can I talk to you for a second?"

 **XXXXX**

Emma knocked on her bedroom door before opening the door, "Gina?"

"She's asleep," Belle said from the bed.

"Well are you going into the guest room so I can sleep?" Emma asked.

Belle raised her eyebrow, "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes, I'm tired, I've been driving all day," Emma nodded.

"I'm surprised you even want to sleep next to her," she said before scooting off the bed.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"I mean considering the way you've been treating her," Belle scoffed while folding her arms.

"Excuse me? Why don't you just mind your damn business, you don't know shit," Emma snapped.

"I know enough to know that you're an asshole," Belle snapped back.

Regina groaned before allowing her eyes to flutter open, "What's going on?"

"Oh great you've waken her up," Emma scoffed.

"Just like you did when you were drunk," Belle stated.

Emma glared at Regina, "So you just report our business to her now?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Then what is it like?! Who are you in a relationship with? Me or her?" Emma questioned.

"You but she's my best friend Emma," Regina stated as she sat up.

"It's my job to protect her," Belle stated.

"From who? From me?! I'm not a fucking danger to her! I love her, what the fuck?!" Emma scrunched up her face, "When did I stop?"

"I never said you did but you're letting that stupid fraternity turn you into someone dangerous, someone with the ability to hurt my best friend and her child and that's not something I'm allowing-"

"Who the hell do you think you are? God? Because last time I checked, this was my relationship. So how about this Belle," she stepped closer, "Stay out of my relationship and stay out of my life and if you even try to intervene in my what's best for my child, then I'll really become dangerous."

Belle gasp, "Was that a threat?"

"Guys please, stop this," Regina said, "The last thing I want or need is the two people I love the most hating each other."

"Well blame your nosey best friend for that, I meant every word I said babe, I don't want her in our business anymore. Every and anything that happens between us stays between us from now out," she looked at Belle, "Now get out of my room."

Belle shook her head before storming out. Regina sighed, "She's my best friend Emma…"

"And what am I?" The blonde asked before taking off her shirt, "We get into one little argument and you just forget about me?"

"No, never. I'm just implying that maybe you both were right," Regina said.

"So you think I've changed?" Emma asked.

"I didn't say that-"

"So what are you saying?" Emma questioned, "I'm trying to make a better future for our child, all of this will slow down...I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did too but things are getting out of hand-"

"Yeah, sure. I get it," Emma nodded before grabbing a light windbreaker and throwing it on.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"For a walk, I need some air. Wouldn't want to bring more danger to our baby," Emma scoffed.

Regina frowned, "Emma stop."

"You're the one who agreed that I'm dangerous-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Regina snapped, "I know things aren't always easy for your to understand but you're over thinking. Baby, you barely sleep, you're always out with your friends-"

"Family-"

"Fine, your family. It seems like the baby and I don't matter anymore, we are suppose to be your family as well," Regina said.

"You are, I love you Regina. I'm enjoying college, is that a crime-"

"It is when you have a child to think about. I want to experience college just like you do but I can't because-"

"Because of me, because I couldn't pull out," Emma shook her head, "You do realize it takes two right?"

"I do," Regina nodded, "All that I am suggesting is that maybe it wouldn't kill you to slow down, for me."

"You got it Regina, anything else?" She questioned.

"Maybe you and Belle-"

"Nope, that ship has sailed," she stated, "I'm sorry but she ruined it for herself."

Regina sighed, "You're so stubborn."

"Welcome to Emma Swan 101," the blonde said, "Sorry you have to deal with me."

"You aren't a burden," Regina muttered, "Emma, I love you. I just want to know that we are ok."

"We're ok," Emma nodded, "I just need some air," she said before leaving out.

Regina placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it, she wanted to believe that they were ok but she knew that Emma was hurt with Belle's words and wouldn't recover as soon as she would like.

 **THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
